Rock bottom
by Godismetons
Summary: Secrets, that what keeps Robin's life save. Until somebody messes with it. Dick's life grows from bad to worse as he has to struggle with the worst case scenario he had hoped never to happen. M-rate warning in A/N. Name change from When the When The Worst Happens to Rock Bottom
1. Betrayal

**Hi people! As some of you might know my beta reader is kinda offline so this is done without her. So please bear with the mistakes I might make. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice in any way! All rights go to Greg Weisman, DC and Cartoon Network! (sorry if I forget someone!)**

**Warnings: The story is M-rated because of language, blood, deaths, abuse and later on sex scenes. Don't worry, I'll try do describe the sex scenes as less as possible. Only when something important happen I might have to describe them more. **

**Enjoy!**

Six dressed up teens running through the forest on the heels of an older man who was dressed in a bright red costume that looked like the one of a magician you find it the old fashion comics. Guess that tells enough about who we're talking about. Yes, the team born from the sidekicks from the Justice League. Young Justice.

What their newest mission was? Simple, find the man called Andracore, a.k.a. the weird man in the red costume, dismantle his organization and bring him to the League. Easy enough… though the man escaped as the team fought his thugs. And now they're chasing him.

"Kid, catch up with him!" Aqualad called out to the speedster as he kept is how steady pace through the woods.

"I somehow can't go any faster!" Kid Flash shouted frustrated as he tried his best to speed up but to no avail. It felt like he was running on top speed but his actual speed was just as fast as the rest.

"How about you Superboy? Can jump ahead to stop him?"

The clone shook his head. "Already tried but I barely leave the ground."

"Wait!" The raven-haired teen shouted as he made an abrupt stop. "Stop chasing him!"

The team stopped but they wanted to move on, Robin noticed. "What? We're losing him!" Artemis said as she couldn't believe the boy was letting the man get away.

"That doesn't matter."

"How does that not matter? We're here to _capture _him, not to let him escape!" The blonde girl said sharply finishing her attitude by placing her hands on her hips.

"I know but we're not chasing him. Not the real him," the boy explained.

"What do you mean, not the real him?" The Martian asked tilting her head a bit so her brown locks brushed over her shoulder.

"We never left that building, or even finished the fight. You can't fly, Superboy can't jump and Kid Flash can't run as fast as normal. That is all wrong. Plus I'm feeling weird ever since we're changing that man. I bet he has put us under one of his spells," the teen spoke convinced. "And because this all is not real…"

"We can't use our powers," Aqualad ended his sense. "That makes sense."

The boy nodded happy the team finally understood and sat down crossing his legs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What you're doing?" Superboy asked bluntly.

"Breaking the spell," the boy said in a bit absent voice as let the air escape his lungs.

"No offence, but you have no powers," Kid Flash spoke. Watching the boy open one eye.

"No I haven't but I have a trained mind. Batman taught me how to break spells by meditating," the teen told and closed his one open eye. "Now if you will be quiet."

The team watched in silence how the youngest boy started to calmly breath in and out. After a few times of deep breaths taking in en blowing out the team started to think the boy was messing with them until the saw him fade. At first they could see through him and wanted to react but they kept silence because the boy seemed to be concentrating very hard and above all didn't seem to mind or even notice that he was disappearing.

After a few second the teen had completely disappeared and the team started to talk. "So, Robin is out. What do we do now?" the speedster asked shrugging.

"Do the same?" Megan asked as she sat down too imitating the boy's pose. Normally she would do this in the air floating with her powers but Robin was right. Neither of them could use their power so she couldn't either.

"Yeah, you might be able to do that but we're not trained like that. I can run and handle my powers I can't break stuff with my mind," The redhead comment

"We can at least try," Artemis spat as she hit the ginger with a fist in his upper arm. Nothing special but she received the needed yelp of surprise and discomfort from the teen.

Suddenly a quack made the teens fall to the ground and everything went black. As they opened their eyes against the unnatural light they noticed a shadow moving in front of them.

"Robin?" Wally spoke his friends name as he wanted to rise but notice the ropes tied tightly around his waist. He looked around finding himself in the old and empty warehouse were they thought those man. Robin was right, they never left the building.

A scream startled the team to full awake and saw how Robin stepped back from the man with a pained face.

"You might broke one spell of mine but that doesn't make you immune for my spells," the man laughed as he pointed his wand on the boy who started to scream again.

"Robin!" the team shouted in choir but couldn't get up and help their friend for the reason that they were bound.

The boy felt the shocks of electricity run over his body ripping his skin. "I," the teen started almost unable of talking in the pain. "I can,"

The man shrouded in red cloths roared an evil laugh seeing the boy struggle against his attack. "No little bird, you can't. because _you _have no powers!" the man said before he started once again to howl with laughter.

"I can because you're not using spells!" the teen shouted as he finally broke the grip the man had on him. The electricity disappeared and his skin was no longer torn. He smiled. "You're just playing mind games, making us think you're a wizard. But your attacks are not real and can be broken with a strong mind. Something I have," the smile had turned in a smirk as he saw the man become nervous.

Robin walked to his friends and cut them free with a birdarang. "So, how about finishing this game?" The boy said and leaped up to the man and kicked the wand out of his hand only to pin him down against the wall the second he was back on his feet.

"That was rude!" the man whined while the boy smirked. "Didn't your parents ever taught you any manners?"

The man noticed the grip tighten on him and saw the smirk of the boy slowly changing into an angry one. "Stroke a nerve?" The man asked smirking on his turn. The boy was indeed strong minded but this seemed to be his sweet spot. If he could just peel enough to…

The boy frowned deeper. "Quit the games!" the boy said strict trying to mask his anger, to mask his hurt.

"What didn't you parents love you?" the man asked peeling more and more.

"Shut it!" the boy sounded irritated and close to a burst out. It was going to right way for Andracore.

"Or did they leave? Out of shame for having such a failure of a son perhaps?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

The man smirked satisfying. "I would too. I mean look at you. You're what, twelve? And you look like a stupid kid from ten years old. So short…" The man licked his lips. "Or did they kept you, to use your body. The only thing you can is flip around with that weird body of you. As parents you can perfectly use you to _earn money_."

Now Robin flipped. He let out a roar of anger as he let go of the man's hand but quickly pinned him onto the wall again only this time his hands around the man's neck chocking the man with enough force to make him whimper.

Robin pressed even harder, digging his fingers into the man's throat. Painful sounds were audible from the man's neck en the man self was also making unpleasant sounds.

"Robin?" Kaldur walked up to the teen laying a hand down on his shoulder. "I think that's enough."

The Boy Wonder didn't heard his leader. All he heard were the man's words echo through his head. He felt tears sting in his eyes and tighten his grip even more. He felt the skin tore open under his fingers and saw the man's blood seep out.

"Robin!" the Atlantean tried to pull the boy away but he was immoveable. "Robin you're killing him! Stop it now!"

Robin's grip tighten even more and the man started to scream, or at least tried to but all what left his lips were coughs with blood and chocking sounds without breath.

The raven-haired boy suddenly let go of the man who sunk to the ground with a shocked face. The boy quickly left the scene with a fast pace and without a word.

"Rob?" Wally wanted to fallow but saw everybody gather around the man called Andracore. He also came closer seeing the man move unnatural, making horrible chocking sounds.

"He needs help!" Aqualad spoke as he crouched down. "Contact the League."

"Okay," Artemis nodded and reached for her communicator in her ear. "Artemis to Watchtower, come in Watchtower."

"Watchtower to Artemis, what's the problem?" the voice of the older hero Captain Atom sounded back over the com.

"We need medical assistants right away. The man Andracore is injured and have serious respiratory problems." The girl explained.

"Okay. Hawkman and Green Lantern are on their way. Make sure the man get as much room to breathe by laying him on his back and his arms on the ground." The superhero told. "Watchtower out."

"Lay him down," Artemis said as he returned to her friend.

"Okay," Megan took her role as she carried the man away from the wall and carefully placed him down with her telekinesis.

"Lay his arms beside him and give him room to breathe."

Megan did as she was told and the group held enough distance between them and the man. "It's okay. Help is on the way," Aqualad reassured the man as the team watched him struggle against the chocking.

-\/-

"Robin," Kaldur walked up to the younger boy. "Can we talk to you?"

Robin turned around on the green couch so he faced the leader. "Sure," The boy said as nonchalant as he usually sounded.

"Come," The Atlantean said cold and walked off.

Robin was kind of surprised by the way he was spoken to but followed him anyway. As he entered the room he saw the team sitting in chairs with a serious but cold mood hanging in the room as a sharp smell. A loud thud behind him told him that Kaldur had closed the door behind him. A sudden trapped like feeling creep up inside him and many alarms went off in his head. What was wrong?

"I'll come with it right away," Kaldur spoke up as he stood beside the chairs his team sat on. "We want you to quit the secrets and tell us who you are."

"What?" The boy said beyond surprised by this confrontation. Did they just actually asked him to tell his secret! "You know my identity must be a secret."

"We don't care," Conner said bluntly.

"Listen Robin. You completely freaked today. We could see something was serious wrong and we want to know everything about it," Kaldur said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"What gives you the right!"

"You almost killed that man!" The Altantean had clearly lost his patience.

Robin had suddenly become quiet and smaller. He knew what he had done. He just hoped they had forgotten.

"You've gone too far Robin," Megan tried a bit softer approach at the boy.

"We haven't told Batman yet about what happened but in exchange for that we want to know what happened," Kaldur took over again.

"Batman will know anyways. He will definitely know because the League had to help. Plus, I'm aware of what I did,"

"So…?" Artemis spoke up for the first time after watching the conversation develop.

"So what?"

"So, are you going to tell us what's up with you or what?" Wally now also jumped in.

"No!"

"Robin, we can't operate with you as a team when we don't know when your bluffing or seriously freaking out and barely killing someone!" Kaldur yelled back losing all his cool he had before this all started.

"This is the first time it ever happened! Don't act like I do this daily! Also, I can't kill someone! Seriously I can't!" Robin shouted as defense as he noticed the sitting part of the team had the urge to rise.

"Well, we wouldn't know because you keep everything a secret!" Artemis rose from her chair as she joined the shouting couple.

"I'm outta here!" In the turned toward the door the boy was stopped by a firm hand from Aqualad. Robin shot the teen a death glare. "Let go of me."

"What's wrong with your parents?" The leader said knowing his hit was aimed as a bull's-eye. It was what made him flip in de first place.

"Nothing. Is. Wrong. With. My. Parents!" The raven-haired boy gave his leader the same death glare he had given the man from before and it was recognized by the blond teen.

"He's completely closed up now," Megan said as he had lost the small and fragile link she had to the boy's emotions.

That made the boy snap. "You!" the boy said in an almost breath like voice as he could not believe his so called "friends" would pull such a stunt on him. He clenched his fist making his dull feeling fingers dig into the palm of his hand and swung his hand through the air causing a hard hit onto the Atlantean's face. "Son of a-!" the boy let out a loud roar of anger and reached for the door to storm out of the room.

"Superboy!" The oldest teen said giving the clone the cue he had waited for.

Conner jumped over to the door grabbing the youngest of the team and held him around his torso together with his arms so he could no longer move.

"LET ME GO!" the boy struggled hard against the iron grip around his body but to no avail.

"Sorry, but you leave us no choice," Kaldur said in a sickening polite voice what somehow brought up a pure feeling of disgust in the younger teens stomach. He seriously started to feel hatred toward that person.

"You can't do this to me!" The boy struggled even harder, moving his head wildly from right to left. It was until Megan held his head still with her telekinesis. "No!" he saw Kaldur's hand coming closer every split second what passed. "Nonononononononononononooo!"

The dark skinned hand came closer and closer till it touched the tensed up boy's face. He started to pile the mask. "Kaldur! Stop!" bit by bit the mask was coming of his face showing more and more skin. "Please!"

With one finally pull the mask flew of the boy's face showing deep blue, shocked, eyes.

There was a moment of complete silence till a soft gasp came from the blonde girl. "Dick Grayson," the girl said as she finally could place his face to the freshman who had surprised her on the first day of school by taking a picture of her.

"Wait, you mean in _the _Dick Grayson, the son of Gotham's billionaire Bruce Wayne?" Wally started to recognize the boy's face from the papers which even reached his city.

"That would made Batman Bruce Wayne," Megan said as she started to understand. She has seen the two only once in the papers, since she had only read two of those.

Superboy let his arms return to his body and walked back to his place so he could see the boy's face too.

"So, is this so bad?" Kaldur asked as he could not read any emotions of the boy.

"You," the boy said trying hard to control his voice. "…Have no idea how angry I am right now," The boy said with his teeth together and his jaw tensed. "I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!" The boy suddenly shouted in his leaders face.

"How is this bad! We're your friends! So what's wrong with us knowing who you are, like you know who we are!" Kaldur raised his voice after being shout at.

"Because my secret identity also protects you guys!"

"How does it protect us?" Artemis placed her hands on her hips making her attitude even sharper.

"I though you would understand since you grew up in Gotham! The villains in Gotham would kill you guys just to get out of you who I am!"

There was a silence before Wally spoke up. "Se- seriously?"

Dick snatched his mask out of Kaldur's hand and placed it back on his face. "Even if I had no reason, I still would have though you would have the trust in me to leave it. I never forced any of you to reveal your identity," again a silence fell over the teens. They started to feel sorry for ripping the boy's mask off. "Don't worry about those villain, I'll quit this team."

"What?" The Atlantean grabbed the youngest teens arm before he could turn away from the team. "Why?"

"first of all; for your safety. As long I don't have contact with you they will never suspect you guys from knowing who I am," the boy held up a finger counting the reasons. "Second; I clearly can't trust you guys. And I haven't planned on placing my life in the hands of people I don't trust. I never do," the teen said while holding up two fingers and looked around the room giving each of the team his infamous bat-glares. His third finger was soon to fallow. "third; Batman would take me away from here anyways if he finds out what you guys pulled me," now the fourth finger went up. "Last but not least; I don't want to see you anymore."

With that the boy turned around and left the teens. The team watch each other for a few minutes in silence. The gazes flew from one to the other. They had just drove one of their team away. Not to forget they had most likely enlighten the fire of Batman's rage.

Robin practically ran down the hallways. He felt the tears running down his face and was certain his knees were about to give in. How could they have done this to him? How could they have hurt him like this? Betray him like this!

He entered the codes to teleport himself to the Batcave but felt the stuck subs coming up. He tried hard to suppress them. He couldn't cry here. Not when they may could hear him. He stepped into the Zeta Beam to watch the sight on the cave slowly disappearing and being replaced by the sight of the Batcave. He moved soundlessly through the Batcave hoping his father would not hear him. But he should have known better because after about six steps he heard the chair turn and saw his father raise to face him.

"Robin?" He clearly hadn't expect the boy to be back so soon. Most of the time he uses the time after a mission to have some fun with his friends. As he approached his awfully quiet protégé, who hadn't move ever since his name was called, he noticed the tears on his face. "Robin, what happened?"

Robin heard the sob sounds coming from his throat and could no longer stop them. He ran up to his father and fall into his arms as his knees gave in. He cried loudly in his father's arms who carefully surrounded him into a warm embrace only a father could give.

He waited for a few moments till the sobs became a bit softer. "So, ready to tell what's wrong, chum?" he piled of the boys mask seeing his blue eyes stained with the clear liquid what had made its way down.

Robin rubbed in his eyes with two clenched fist trying to get his vision back from blurry to clear. "They ripped of my mask," the boy spoke with a voice hoarse from the sobs which were still in the back of his throat.

"What?" the man said in disbelieve after his heart sank at the words spoken by his son. They had hurt him badly to make him cry like this. And then hearing his voice so forced and feeling so much emotion flowing over his voice. It means it is serious.

"They first demanded to know who I was because I freaked at the mission and I told them I couldn't tell and didn't wanted to tell and then Kaldur made me pissed so I hit him and thereafter Superboy grabbed me so I could not move and Megan held my head still so Kaldur could take off my mask," a loud grasp for air sounded came after the way too long senses. He had said it in one breath as almost one word. Though Batman had understand every word.

This was the first time in Bruce's life that he was out of words. He would have never thought or even dare to consider that his friends would do such a thing with him. Trap him like a beast and just rip it off him. How could they even think of such a thing. Why didn't they trusted his son? Why didn't they? Why did they had to hurt him like this?

The older hero watched his son break down in a new session of loud sobs and thick tears. "Go rest," Bruce carefully wiped the boys tears away with his thumb while his hand rested on his cheek. "I'll take it from here."

-\/-

"What were you thinking, ripping off his mask!" The man growled loudly at the teens, anger swollen in his chest as the memory of the crying youth was fresh in his mind.

The team was silence and stared at the ground. They could have seen this coming. Making the bird upset would lead to an upset bat. It was clear Robin was angry and not a little. They had never seen Robin react like that. They had seriously pissed him off.

"Well!" the man asked sharply, frowning deeply at the team.

"We hadn't the intension of ticking him off like that but what he had done today in the mission was the reason for us to step out like that," the leader spoke looking up as he stood up for the deeds of the team.

"And what was urgent enough say that Robin has no longer the right of keeping his identity a secret?"

"He almost killed someone! That man, whatever his name was, he was chocking him!" He started to believe Robin was perfect in his eyes. It made him angry because they were now the bad guys in his eyes.

"Robin would _never _take someone's life!" Batman said beyond disbelieve they actually thought that Robin was a murderer.

"Well he as good as did! If it was not for the Watchtower sending help the man would have died!"

Batman was silence, Batglare still on full power. "So that's the reason?"

"We first thought he was bluffing until we saw that the man started to bleed. But if we know what'll tick Robin off we know whenever he's bluffing or not," the teen explained their full reason.

"It is not Robin who has to spit all that. It's You who had to tell me this so _I _could take care of Robin's misbehave. Compromising his identity is not a way of solving the problem."

"I'm sorry. You're right. We had to go to you first," Kaldur said seeing the mistake he had taken and had taken the whole team into. It was_ his_ idea at first to force Robin to spill the truth.

"Well I'm not sorry!" Superboy came in between. "Robin is the only one keeping secrets. How does that work in a team? Well not well! That's for sure," The boy said almost as emotionless as Batman could be.

"I hoped you knew by now the reasons. And even if it wasn't for the reasons you could at least think of how much you've hurt him by this!"

"Hurt?" Megan came in between concern. She knew he was angry and fully understand but hurt. Was it that bad?

"What else do you think? He saw you guys as his _real _friends because he could be himself when he was around you. There are just a few things he kept away from you and most of them were demanded by me," the man spoke sharply.

"Can we see him? To apologize," Kaldur asked feeling guilty for hurting their friend and teammate.

"I don't think he wants to see you anymore. I've never seen him this upset," the man turned to the Zeta tubes. "I'll ask him tomorrow."

The team watched in silence how the bat dressed man disappeared in the machine and was teleported to who knows where.

-\/-

It was so nicely warm and soft. Why did I wake up? I can still feel the heaviness of the sleep on my eyelids though my heart is going crazy. My senses are ringing like nuts.

Suddenly I heard something in my room. Is that why I woke up? I opened my eyes and saw something silver being pointed at my head.

My eyes shot further open as I identified what was actually pointed at me. It was a gun.

I completely froze up and my eyes focused more so I could see the man holding the cold weapon. "Two-Face," My voice sounded hoarse as I spoke the villains name.

"Good morning little bird and good night," the man smirked as his finger slowly moved the trigger.

A hot feeling of panic and shock run through my veins as I saw the deathly machine being triggered to do it's damage on me.

So much shot through my mind in that one split second of life. How did he know who is was? How did he got in my room? And above all; where is Bruce.

The time was too short to get any answers. The trigger was pulled and a loud shot sounded as the bullet was fired.

**Yeah, finally I succeed in making a cliff hanger! (yay me!)**

**Sorry for Kaldur and Superboy being a dick but I needed them to be otherwise the whole story couldn't be set off. **

**Oh and yeah I know the first chapter might be really soft after the warnings at the beginning. But it will happen later on in the story.**

**Thanks for reading! And please review! :3**


	2. Burn

**Hey guys, I know it's a fast update and I should updating other stories. But I already started this one without a beta so it's somehow easier to update this once again without a beta than my other stories. Also I think my first chapter is a bit short. I don't mean short in length but in what actually happened…**

**So here is Chapter 2. Enjoy**

"I feel really bad for hurting Robin like that," Wally said with his legs pulled up to his body as he leaned back in the green couch.

"Yes, it was rather stupid to think he would be okay with it after forcing him," Kaldur mumbled sitting next to Wally but in a more relaxed position.

"I still think Robin is over reacting," Conner said bluntly as he picked up the remote and fall down with a thud on the couch next to Kaldur.

"Robin is right," Artemis started from the other couch. "You guys have no idea how messed up those villains are in Gotham. It's not weird that Robin is afraid something would happen to us,"

"He said you grew up in Gotham…" Megan who sat on her right carefully started.

"Yeah," she started a bit absent. "We moved because it was so dangerous in Gotham and my parents loved to live closer to my uncle." The girl said as a perfect lie. She was glad The team didn't know she wasn't honest with them either.

"Hey, isn't that Robin's house?" Conner pointed at the mention what was on fire and showed on the breaking news. Four heads shot to the screen seeing the building fully covered in high reaching flames.

"Turn on the sound!" Artemis shouted at the clone wanted to hear what was told.

"Yeah, yeah," the Kryptonian said as he looked for the button on the remote to get the mute undone.

"-und on fire. According to eyewitnesses the fire was started by many different villains who apparently had just left the house. Also some witnesses claim to have seen on some of the criminals blood. Rumors tells that both Bruce Wayne as his adopted son Richard Grayson are killed by either the criminals or the by the set fire. We have one of the witnesses ready to talk right now, Matt to you." The screen flicked over from the blond and young lady to and older looking man around his middle age and a punk like boy next to him. The boy looked like he was around the age of 18 but it could have been easily different because of the look his cloths gave him.

"Can you tell me what you've seen this night?" the man asked and turned his mice to the punk.

"Well," the teens voice made it clear he was clearly not above 18. "I was like just having a walk and then all of the sudden I saw Two-Face run out of the mention and he swear I saw blood on him. And soon many others left the house and they started to set the house on fire. It was really weird."

"Thank you," the man said and returned to the camera. "Back to you Cat." The screen flicked back to the original news reporter with her full name Cat Grant in the screen. She went on about more details about the fire and the fireman not having the fire under control.

The teens were stunned. Could it be? Was there a change those criminals found out and killed them?

"We should help," Wally said as he rose ready for their newest mission.

"No we can't," Kaldur stopped the speedster before he could zoom off. "They may not know yet that they are the Dynamic Duo and us being there would make the only more suspicious."

"But those man had blood on them! Robin might be dying in there!"

"We can't," Kaldur's face was dead serious and made the speedsters heart drop. "Sorry, but we can't help Robin. It would be way to risky."

-\Day one 2AM/-

Hot blood dripped over his cold and pale face. How could this have happened? How did he ended up in the wet grass? How come he's now watching his own house burn down in blinding flames?

Fireman were busy trying to put down the flames. The did a good job because the upper part of the house seemed like it had been on fire too but the untamable flames had retread from that place.

The boy closed his eyes telling himself to straight up and remember. His head made him feel like he was tossed around. Could this be caused by the head wound he had? Most likely.

The darkness in his eyes where soon replaced by the memories.

"_Good morning little bird and good night" The criminal fire the gun which was pointed at the teens temple. _

_The shocked boy moved without even knowing and dodged the bullet by an inch. The teen kicked the gun out of the rather ugly man's hand._

"_What do you want from me!" the teen asked as he run to the door grabbing it ready to run for his life._

"_What do you think?" the man said grabbing the gun from the ground. "Your life." Dick quickly shut the door and duck so the bullets what were fired flew over him. As he heard the heavy footsteps come closer he set in a run._

_The door flew open showing the man with the half normal face and half monstrous face. "Come, come little bird. Are you scared without your mask and Daddy Bats?" the man shot two bullets at the boy who just in time jumped aside with a shriek._

_He ran into another hallway but run up to the Joker and fall to the ground. "J-Joker!"_

_The maniac smiled widely and leaned down to face the boy closer. "Morning bird brains," the green haired clown smirked as he pointed also a gun on the youth._

_**Bang! **__Dick flinched at the sound but as his eyes opened he saw a flag with "bang!" written on it in many bright and different colors._

"_Had you there, right?" the clown howled in laughter as he grabbed his stomach as he could not stop his laughter. "Okay, time to be serious," the man with red painted lips grabbed the shocked boy by his throat and pulled him roughly to his legs._

_Richard proceed a few choking sounds at the rough treatment. "Joker!" Two-Face voice echoed through the hallway. "Let him go! He's mine!" _

"_Or what?" the clown seemed to lost any enjoyment he had second ago as his messed up smile was replaced by a serious face. _

"_I'll shoot both of you to your deaths," the other criminal shouted to the insane man._

"_No way! He ran into my arms so he's mine now! You had to kill him when you got the change!" The Joker shouted and return his eyes to the boy in his hands just in time to see the boy kick him in his stomach. The clown let out a soft yelp as he dropped the boy and fell down. The teen run away again with the sounds of the shots fired by Two-Face on the background._

_As he run into the next hallway he jumped into a room knowing it would stupid the hide there and hoped they would know so too and wouldn't look there. He climbed the wall and held himself up by the sealing and let his foot rest on the door post._

_The door shot open the Dick's heart stopped beating for a second just like his breath. The Joker walked in but was yelled at before he could really look around._

"_Like he would hide in a room! He's Robin, not stupid!" with that the clown walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. _

_A numbed "Yeah, yeah, just checking," sounded from the door._

_The Raven-haired boy took a deep breath and sighed. He felt his heart beat again but now like crazy. How did they know who he was? And how the hell did they get in his house!_

_Bruce! Bruce must have known there are intruders. What if they have already found him?_

_The boy let himself fall down without a sound. He quickly opened the door a little seeing the hallway was empty and run out of the room into a different direction that he first would have go. Going via the normal way would be too risky so he went back to his room and climbed out of the window. He soon found himself on a rim of the building and carefully but swiftly climbed to the other side of the building. He opened the window climbed in and found an empty king sized bed. _

_He walked up to the bed seeing no blood or whatsoever what could tell him that Bruce was dead. Most likely he knew there were intruders and fighting them off. Or maybe he was in the Batcave. But why wouldn't he have woke him up first if he had so? Both ways where logical but the fact he had left his own son to sleep just didn't sound right. Maybe he was in trouble and just not killed in his bed. _

_Wait what if he wasn't a sleep in the first place? Maybe he's still at the cave scolding the team for pulling off his mask? What if they had entered the Batcave without being stopped by the security and made sure Batman could not return so they had all the time to kill him. What if they killed Batman while he came out of the Zeta Beam and wasn't on alert? Could it be that Batman was dead? That _Bruce _was dead?_

_Panic started to get the better of the boy as his angst for losing his father started to get a grip on him. He coiled up into a ball next to his fathers bed and felt tears burn in his eyes._

"_No, no,no," the boy whimpered as he tried hard to stay cool. _

_His world felt as if it could collapse any minute. His father was most likely dead. His friends had betrayed him and he was number one on the "to kill" list of Gotham's bad guys. And not to forget that he was haunted down in his own house. Could this possibly get worse?_

_He sat there, legs pulled up and tears stinging his eyes until he heard a grunt from the hallway. He shot up, pushed back his tears as automatic reaction and tried to make as less noise as he walked to the door. He carefully pushed it open till a small creak of light showed him his father fighting the Riddler. _

"_Dad!" The boy pushed the door further open and leaped up to the Riddler kicking the green dressed man off is father. One other jump brought him back to the side of his father. "Dad, you're okay." The teen hugged his father quickly._

"_I'm sorry that I couldn't wake you up. The Riddler kept me busy here," the man explained his ward. "Now if you would let go of me so we can fight?" The boy blushed as he let go of his father._

"_Sorry, I actually though you were killed for a moment," Dick said as he took a fight position ready for the Riddler who had rose._

"_Glad you're here. The more for me to kill," the man smirked and run into attack._

_The Boy Wonder simply dodged the rod and kicked the man away. "You think you can handle the two of us?" the boy rose. "Think again. I can handle you even without my gadgets." The boy attacked the man by hitting him a few times and kicking him up to the wall. _

"_There he is!" a mercenary he recognized from an older mission run into the hallway. Bruce took care of the man by fighting him._

"_Say, Bruce," Robin took a hit on his head and was sent to the wall with enough strength to make the boy yelp. He quickly jumped away before the next hit would hit him. "Where is you know who?" he asked as he touched his head flinching when he felt the raw flesh of the wound. He had gotten a good hit from that man._

"_Safe, for now," Gotham's playboy said as he kick the gun out of the mercenary's hand._

_Richard jumped up sending his knee into the Riddler's face knocking him out in once. He ran up to the man who his father was fighting and took over the role_

"_Go bring him somewhere safe!" The Raven-haired kid jumped the mercenary and kept them down. "I'll keep them off your back."_

"_But,"_

"_No buts!" The boy yelled back as he felt the rush of adrenalin run through his body hyping him up even more. He knew it was dangerous to be left behind. But it was Alfred's life what was at stake here. "I'll get out here as soon you get _him _out of here."_

"_Fine, but keep your pecker up," the man said and ran off. He knew he had to get Alfred out as soon as possible. Every second Robin, or Dick now, had to fight those man the more change he's not getting out of this house safe._

"_Hey, stupid kid," Dick looked down at the man he had forced down on the ground. "Do you even realize how many people are here to kill you? You seriously think you'll survive this?"_

"_How many?" The teen demanded the blond man to speak._

"_What does it matter? I'll be the one who's going to kill the bird," the man smirked an evil smile as found a way to move one of his hands and grabbed an extra gun he had. "Batsie forgot one," the man smiled as he shot the kid into his right upper arm._

_The boy shrieked loudly as the metal tore the inside of his arm open. The raven grabbed his arm seeing blood pour out of it. He was shot before. But it hadn't felt this bad._

"_D__um__dum__bullets*__ for extra fun," the man smirked as he approached the kid. _

_Robin had heard about such bullets before. Those ware even worse than normal bullets. Instead of just piercing the skin and body it splits open and bring way more damage than a normal bullet by ripping your body apart while it makes its way through you._

"_Ready to know how it feels when this "fun" bullet goes through your heart?" the man pointed the gun at Dick's heart._

_The raven-haired boy step aside while he grabbed the gun out of the man's hand. A move he had once see Kid Flash do. He wasn't as stupid as he sometimes seemed. The boy knocked the man out with the gun and left the scene._

_As he was on chair making his way down he saw the Joker, Two-Face and __Penguin standing by the front door. They were discussing. Loudly._

"_I tell you that it's my right to kill the Bats and his son!" the figure with the long nose shouted._

"_How is killing them possibly your _right_?" Two-Face asked in a unexpected polite way._

"_I don't care about rights or any rubbish stuff like that. I just want to kill them and I want to have the fame for it!" the clown said as argument._

"_How about this," Two-Face calmly started. He had something in mind, that was Dick certain off. "We all split up and the one who find him first gets to kill him."_

"_Hahahahaaa," the fat man laughed with his weird voice. "Like that'll work on me! You only say that so Joker and I run off and you get to wait for him here when he's going to flee from this house. No way!" the short man pointed his deadly umbrella at the man. _

"_There you have him!" the Joker shouted as he pointed at Robin who squatted half way the stairs._

_The madman and the man in the suit run headlong to the stairs. The two made their way, clumsy, to the boy who simply kicked them down. He jumped down landing on the two and quickly knocked them out. He rose and fixed his eyes on the other opponent._

"_You knew I could knock them out this easily. So you waited and now you have me all for yourself. Am I right?" the teen asked cocky._

"_Sort of, yes," the man said and pulled his gun._

"_You're that much of an coward? Come and fight me like a man!" the boy shouted. "Or are you scared of a little kid?" the boy said in a acted sweet and young voice which made him suddenly appear cute and very harmless. The big blue eyes had a big role in that fact._

"_Tch, stupid kid," the man said and run op to the boy hitting the boy hard on his head where a wound was already made._

_The boy gave a small yelp but kicked met man against his legs from the ground so he fell down. He got up and quickly settled down on the man, holding him on the ground with his knees. "You call me stupid? Look at yourself," the boy said before he fired a series of well-aimed hits in his face. _

_The man simply kicked the kid off him and started to place some heard hits in his stomach and head. After he had made the boy dizzy enough to be unable to react for a few second he grabbed the boy and threw his head hard against the wall. The youth let out a loud yelp and his knees gave in. The boy fell down to the ground and the world started to dance around him._

_He felt blood run down his face and some even came in his eye making him half blind. He looked up trying hard to focus on the man who approached him. "Times up, Robin."_

"_Look there he is!" Dick looked up to see a bunch of other villains and goons come down the other stairs. They started to fight each other. They all wanted to have the first side-kick's death on their name._

_One even started to shoot with a flame thrower at the others. The carpet they stood on quickly burst into flames making the bad guys step aside. This gave Robin time. Time to escape._

_While the criminals kept fighting each other the boy slipped into another room and opened a window. He climbed through it and started to walk off. He couldn't run anymore. The hot pain in his head made him dizzy and he was not sure but he thought that even sleep started to kick in. Why? He was used to nights without sleep. He just needed to focus and get out. Get out before they found him. _

_As the boy got to the forest he started to doubt if that was really the right choice. Yes, he would not be seen so quickly but he saw so many trees and he knew there had to be way less. He started to see double. Maybe even triple. _

_As he thought to approach a "fake tree" and wanted to walk through it he ended up walked into it and fall backwards and just laid there in the wet grass. He couldn't think. All he could see was the trees around him move together with the rest of the world. Was the world teasing him? Rubbing in the fact he could not even walk through a forest normally? His head was hurting so badly. It was pounding like nuts._

_Back to the world. Why was it moving so much. Wait! Was the world moving or was he moving! Maybe both. It sure felt like it. He even felt like throwing up. Like he was in a bad rollercoaster. Just Before he could make up his mind the word started to fade. It was all black and all what was left was the feeling of being tossed around. _

That was what happened… how he ended up here. Well he knew Bruce and Alfred are both okay for now. That is at least one worry less.

Dick turned to his stomach, placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself up to his knees. His head was still hurting badly and not to forget spinning around like crazy.

The boy felt something warm drip on his chest and looked down seeing blood. His head turned to see the place he had laid and saw a puddle blood. He had bleed that much already? If he keeps on bleeding this bad… He needs help.

The raven grabbed the tree beside him, the one he most likely walked into, and pulled himself back to his feet. He placed his back against the trunk and looked down seeing his light blue pajamas. He could not walk around like this. At least not if he wants to blend in. And that was the whole idea of escaping his house.

Bruce had once told him what to do when his ID would be compromised. It was pretty simple. Flee, blend in and do anything to not be found again. Simple but not always easy. He had a hard start. And it is the night so buying cloths was not an option. Stealing was, sadly, the only option left.

The boy started to walk down the road he was close to and made his way down to the city. Lucky it was late at night so there were less people to see him and the ones who were there didn't seem to notice him.

He soon arrived in the city and looked for a big store who could handle missing a few cloths. He already felt bad for stealing so he didn't want to ruin a store with it too.

He found a department store and easily got in without triggering any alarms. Being the protégé of the Dark Knight does give some benefits. He got some cloths but before he dressing himself with it he started to rip his pajamas to parts. He used it to bind his head to make it stop bleeding, bind his arms so it would not bleed so badly too and cleaned his face with it. Since he had bleed for a while his face was smeared in blood. Not a nice sight.

He got dressed and took a hat to hide the pajama strips who served as bandage. He also took a bag and put some other clothes into it. He couldn't live with just one pair of cloths.

Dick was about to leave but let his eyes fall on a mirror seeing himself in the reflection. He walked closer to it seeing his face was even though the hat still too recognizable. He looked around seeing a shoe store, optician, snack bar, a party shop and next to that a hairdresser salon. A small smile crept up to his face as a plan started to make its way in his head. He quickly walked to the optician and took a pair of glasses he set them on and saw how his face look much different from its usual look.

He walked further to the party shop who read the sign "Hero Shop". Robin smiled. "How coincidental," the boy said to himself as he entered the shop. The shop was mostly filled with superhero costumes and other costumes you would find in a dress up party. He found what he was looking for as he took some brown contact. Many people had complement him for his deep colored eyes. Some even said he had such a unique color. So a different color for the eyes would be handy.

He looked for a mirror and found one in the corner of the store where the little hair goodies were displayed. He easily placed them in. He had used contacts before when he and Bruce were somewhere "undercover". He blinked a few times because of the stinging feeling the dry lenses on his eyes gave him. A few tears solved the problem quickly. He replaced the glasses on his nose and saw two whole different colored eyes look back at him in the mirror. That did much. But not enough.

He got two other contact lenses in the same color and got out of the store. He easily made his way into the next store. The hairdresser store. He took a few hair dying products placed it in his back and was about to leave again. His eye felt on a wig. He could use that one too. If he can't find a place to dye his hair or needs to change his hair quickly a wig would make the perfect solution.

He grabbed it and placed it in his bag and left the departments store. All he needed now was a place where he could use some first aid and get some rest. He had lost much blood and he needed time to recover from that.

If he took a bit luxury hotel he could pay via his father's bank account by just giving the number and a signature. Lucky Bruce left him a "emergency bank account" he had access to. Most of this day was already provided by Bruce so he had trained Robin and told him many ways to get blended in. Not taking a luxury hotel was one of them unless it was an emergency. And he guessed that this was one.

-\/-

I walked into the third hotel who looked like one who would take checks and entered it. Two times before they refused to let me in. guess I do look a bit suspicion with my gym bag over my shoulder and a hat. They could easily see my for a robber. A middle age man in a red and black suit stood behind the desk. He was clearly surprised to see somebody dressed like me enter his hotel.

"Can I have a room?" I tried to sound as young as possible. It may give the man a bit more easy feeling. I know that in Gotham even 14 year olds sometimes are robbers but not that often.

"Sorry, we're full," the man answered polite.

"Err, I just want a room. Nothing big,"

"We're full," the man replayed.

I knew I was still bleeding too much. I needed help and quick. But at this rate I will not even get to the next hotel. "I understand I look like a bad guy but I seriously need a place to stay!"

"As I said, we're full." The man seemed insulted by what I said.

I leaned against the desk, my head spinning around. My blood loss was too much to stay on my feet for any longer. "Look, my house is burned down and I'm wounded. I need help," Seeing the man's face made me clear he thought I was kidding him. I took of my hat and glasses and took the contacts out of my eyes. "I'm serious! Haven't you seen the news? I don't know where Bruce is and I'm bleeding badly."

"But," the man started a bit shocked to see who I actually was. "I really don't have any rooms left. They're all taken."

"I don't care if I have to sleep in a closet or anything. I just need to patch up my wound and rest, till I got enough blood to move further."

The man sighed and seemed to think for a moment. "Fine, come with me," he said as he made up his mind.

"Thank you," I fallowed the man over the flawless red carpet.

He walked further into the building and the carpet was soon replaced by normal work floor. This must be the place where only staff members are allowed. He opened an old looking door with "Closet 601" written on it. It led to a small room with the same red carpet as the normal hallways had. It was empty except for the few staff clothes what hung there. The uniform looked different from what the man was wearing and I was not sure but thought it might be from the cleaning staff, due the leak of strong colors and the many more pockets it had. It looked like a belt could be wore around the upper structure and the many gray tones made it look less important than the normal staff uniforms.

"You can stay here for now," the man said and turned around to leave again.

"Ah," I wanted to speak up but saw him look at me.

"I'll get the first aid and some comfort but you have to wait here. They can't know you're here or my boss we'll kick me out," the man said and closed the door.

The room was a pretty uncommon shape. There was around two steps of something what could be a little corridor and the rooms it selves, without the corridor, was a rectangle and just big enough for a single bed and a little room to walk. Though no bed was in it and the room looked like it wasn't used for years. I sat down in the corner which you couldn't see if you only opened the door. I felt the soft carpet as my hand circled around on the red fabric.

I notice that I was shaking. I needed to fix myself as quick as possible or I would faint before I could do anything and I'm afraid that man don't know how to take care of me.

The door opened again and I saw light shine on the wall which was across the room. The man closed the door quickly behind him and I saw him appear from the corridor with a hand full of pillows and a blanked. In his other hand he had a first aid box. He sat down in front of me and opened the box.

"So where are you hurt?" he asked me with a plaster ready in his hand.

I took off the "bandage" from my head and the man became a bit pale at the sight of the two wounds on my head.

"Err," He started to searched through the box and looked a bit taken off guard. Guess he hadn't thought I was this seriously wounded.

"I can handle it," I said as I leaned over the box finding quickly the stuff I needed.

"But didn't you say you needed help?" he said. He actually wanted to help me.

I smiled. "I needed first aid and a place to rest. So yeah I needed help," I said as I got some cotton and disinfectant. I put some of the moisture on the cotton and started to deb it on my wounds. I let out a hiss as the fabric touched my open flesh.

When I finished cleaning the wounds I took out some gauze and placed it on my wounds. I quickly wrapped it up with bandages so it would stay in place.

"How did you end up with such wounds?" the black-haired man asked me as I took off my shirt.

"They tried to kill me before they set Wayne mention on fire," I said as I released my arm from the bandage and felt the blood pour out fast. I needed to do this fast.

I took a pair tweezers from the box and started to fish in my wound. The staff member became even more white in the face.

"What is your name?" I asked to distract the man from my wound.

"Simon," the man's eyes followed my hand as I took out a piece of the bullet and laid it on the used cotton.

"Well, you most likely know my name," I said as I was once again in my wound fishing for other pieces. Stupid dum dum bullet.

"Yes, I do," the man said as he could not release the wound from his look.

I let out another hiss. "The wound have closed up too much. Can you give me a hand or two?"

"Err, sure. What do you want me to do?" I knew the man would not like what I wanted him to do. But I needed to get those pieces of bullets out of my arm.

"Well, I want you to open my wound further and keep it open while I try to get the remaining pieces out of it," I saw the man disgusted face. I didn't know he could but he had even become more pale as he looked at my wound.

"Open it?"

"Please?"

The man sighed. "Okay," he took my arm and looked at me. "You're sure about this?" I nodded and he started to pull the wound open.

I could not help but groan as I felt the raw flesh ripped further open creating a new wound. "Good, hold it like that," I said and tried to smile to comfort the man. But I bet it looked weird, the smile I gave him.

I started to search for the last parts from the bullet in my wound and after a good ten minutes finally finished.

"How come the bullet is shattered like that? I don't know much about weapons but I often see in the movies that bullets stay in one piece," The man said as he looked at the bloody pile of little bullets shards.

"You're right, normal bullets stay in one piece. But this was no normal bullet what was fired at me. It was a dum dum bullet. It spits open and create more damage on a person's body. I was lucky I was not hit in my torso. The change I wouldn't have survived that was very big." I took out a needle and suture out of the first aid and pushed my wound close.

I started to attached the wound and after that bandaged it so the little blood what still came out was captured by the fabric. "So, done."

"You sure know a lot about this," Simon said as he picked up all the things I had used.

"Got kidnapped often. So sometimes I ended up patching myself,"

He nodded and rose. He walked toward the door but stopped to look back at me. He frowned and I saw his lips move. I could not hear what he said and I started to see double. A extreme feeling of sleep fell over me. I recognized the symptoms. I had lost too much blood.

I saw him approach me but before he reached me everything went black. I felt my head fall to the back and then everything stopped.

***Just google it if you don't understand what it is after reading a little further.**

**Happy Valentine's day everybody! And if you don't have anyone, don't worry me neither :P **

**Please review :D It makes me happy and faster at updating! :D**


	3. Unmasked

**Again a pretty fast update… It is really because this story is already done without beta, I'm sure of it now. Anyway, Enjoy chapter 3!**

-\Mount Justice 3AM/-

Their worries for their friend had kept them all awake. They were gathered around the big TV hoping any new news would be broadcasted about their little friend and father. Since the cave is the only place except for Gotham who sent out live news from Gotham. So going home was not an option for the pumped up teenagers.

Most of them were chatting loudly in their, if you could call it, stress. There were two awfully quiet. It was Superboy who was just silence staring at the TV. He had already said that both the team as Robin just had to suck it up and go on with live (ignoring the fact most conversations were about the burned down house and not the ripping the mask off accident).

The other one was Wally. His legs were pulled up and he hadn't move ever since Kaldur had told him they could not save his friend. No not friend, _best _friend.

"Guys, isn't that The Joker?" Superboy spoke up after almost an hour of silence and turned on the sound of the TV.

The team's heads quickly snapped to the big screen seeing the clown like freak on the TV laughing loudly.

"Good morning Gotham!" the madman smiled. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting whatever you were watching but I have something you all would love to know."

A picture of Robin appeared in the screen next to the green-haired villain. "Robin," the man sighed as if he called up a warm memory. "That good doing kid from Batsie," the smirk grew wider on the clowns face making it a creepy sight. "About him," the man started leaving the team on the edge of their seats. "We found something that might be interesting to see."

The image of the clown and the Boy Wonder was replaced by a video the team recognized way to well. Loud gasps sounded through the room as they saw Superboy holding Robin who struggled for his live.

"_You can't do this to me!" The boy struggled even harder, moving his head widely from right to left. It was until Megan held his head still with her telekinesis. "No!" Kaldur's hand came closer every second what passed. "Nonononononononononononooo!" the trapped boy shouted._

_The dark skinned hand came closer and closer till it touched the boy's face. He started to pile the mask. "Kaldur! Stop!" bit by bit the mask was coming of his face showing more and more skin. "Please!"_

_With one finally pull the mask flew of the boy's face showing deep blue, shocked, eyes._

The video stopped showing Dick's face. The screen waited a few seconds before the picture of Dick was replaced by the smiling Joker.

"Guess that says enough," he burst out in laughing. He picked a tear and started to talk again. "So Gotham's rich kid appears to be the Boy Blunder. Gotham's Dick Grayson!"

Again a roar of laughter filled the air with an heavy dose of atmosphere what stung all the teens hearts. Their friends secret was out. Out to whole Gotham. And it was because of them.

"I hope you all understand now the reason we have burned his house down and have started our hunt. We all hope you understand this and won't help the boy because death will be the punishment for that. Robin's death will be on my name," a sickening evil smile appeared on the man's face as his hunger for the boy's blood was even noticeable on the screen. "Joker out." The screen became black and the movie what was playing went on.

The team was shocked and silence had them in its grip. Minutes passed by before one sharp voice started to yell.

"I told you it was a bad idea! We've ruined his life, literally!" Artemis shouted beyond disbelieve this had happened.

"I get it!" Wally rose his voice after not speaking for so long. "I practically killed Robin!" tears of mixed up anger and sadness started to leak from the redhead's eyes.

"We all did," Kaldur said in a soft voice as he looked at the ground. "We should had listen to him, when he begged us not to rip off his mask. We didn't and now he's the target of all the criminals in Gotham."

"I'm going after him! Bring him to safety!" Wally shouted and zoomed off.

"Wait!" but before Kaldur could have said anything more the teen had disappeared in the Zeta Beam. He sighed, "Let's go. Find Robin before those criminals do."

The team shot up and left to the Zeta beam. Megan stayed behind. "I'll fallow you with the Bio-ship," she said before she run off to the hanger.

-\Day one, 7AM/-

"Wake up," Who's voice is that? Why is he waking me up? "You have to wake up,"

I opened my eyes and met a friendly face I recognized. "Simon?"

"I think you have to hear this," I saw he was serious by the face he wore and tried to rise but my body felt too numb to move.

I saw him show me a radio and turned it on. The last few words were sung from a song I could not place so quickly. Soon a short jingle sounded telling the news started.

"Good morning, it's 7AM and you're listening to radio Gotham morning news. This is Ellen Barker." A woman voice announced. "The first thing this morning Gotham woke up with is the news about the ID of our Boy Wonder Robin," my eyes widen. My ID? "This morning around 3AM was every TV station taken over by an broadcast from The Joker showing a video what revealed the identity from Robin as Dick Grayson, Billionaire Bruce Wayne's son. He also announced that he wanted to claim the boy's dead and warned every person who wanted to help him by the same faith of our hero. Rumors say that this makes Bruce Wayne the Batman though no prove is found on that side of the story."

Simon turned the radio off and laid it beside me. My hands were before my mouth as I felt panic rise inside me. They know, they _all _know. No mask to hide behind and no fake smile to feel save behind anymore. It's all gone.

I started to feel naked. Feel watched. I pulled the blanked up hiding my face far enough to watch over it. Wait, blanked? Those weren't there when I fainted. Simon must have laid those over me.

"You understand how serious this is?" I simply nodded. All words had escaped my mouth to never return again. "Any plans to survive this?" I nodded again. "Care to share?" this time my head barely moved as I tried to nod.

Why was I so badly shocked? I knew from the moment I started this could happen. I knew ever since I put on that mask that once it was gone my life would be at stake. That after losing my mask, any mistake could cost my life and many others. Than why am I shocked like this?

"You're okay, Dick? Can I call you Dick? Or do you like Grayson better?" The black-haired man came closer to me and I shook my head.

"Dick is fine," I felt tears stinging in my eyes. How much I would do to be with Bruce right now. To be in his warm embrace and know everything would be okay. That he would cover me with his cape and tell me that he won't let anybody come near me. That I know I was safe. But I wasn't safe. I know that.

Suddenly two warm arms surrounded me and pulled me against the warm and welcoming chest. "You'll be safe here," my fingers brought the fabric of his uniform into the palm of my hands and tears started to make their way down my face. I was too tired to hide my tears. I was also too tired to be haunted down, to fight back.

I was even too tired to deny how much I liked this hug, how much I liked it to be held like this. It was kind of familiar to how Bruce sometimes holds me.

I felt all strength disappearing from my arms and hands. I felt the fabric of his uniform slowly slip out of my hands and my arms fell down.

"You're still too weak, aren't you?" I gave a slight nod as answer.

He slowly started to lean forward making me flinch a bit but I noticed the strong hand under my back bringing me slowly down into the soft carpet. He took the blanked and laid it over me.

"My shift is over, but I'll bring you something to eat before my shift begins. That's around 7PM. Rest for now, okay?" he leaned over me as he spoke. His eyes, his expression was so familiar. Something I had seen often on Bruce. He wore almost the same expression as Bruce had the first time he hushed me at night. The first night with the nightmare. The man had something fatherly over him. Something I somehow really liked.

His hand brushed my bangs out of my face and leaned back again. I proceed a soft smile and felt the world slip away. The soft pillow caught my head as it turned away together with all the strength I had left in my body. Everything was black again.

-\Day four 6 AM/-

"We've searched every place in Gotham and he's nowhere to be found. What now?" Kid Flash whined exhausted as he dropped himself at a park bench with a loud thud. "He could be just as easy be dead already."

"Don't say that!" Megan said clearly not liking the words of the speedster. "I'm sure he's out here somewhere."

"He is the Boy Wonder," Artemis began as she took a seat next to the redhead. "He could have blend in and live God knows what kind of life."

"Have we no way to contact him?" The leader asked the team, refusing to give up on the boy already.

"I may could get his phone number. But wouldn't he already contact us if he had his phone with him?" Artemis said holding up her cell phone.

"He can be so angry with us that he refused to take help from us," Kaldur thought out loud. "Try it."

Artemis nodded and started to dial a number on het phone and held it by her ear awaiting the click. Soon enough her expectations where satisfied as she heard a soft click followed by a tired "hallo?"

"Bette? Sorry for waking you, but I really need the number of that freshman who's all over the TV right now. You have it, right?" The girl was playing nervously with her long ponytail as he waited for an answer from the just woken up girl.

"S-sure," the girl said still half asleep. "Why do you need it? I told you to ignore him, didn't I?"

"I know but I got wrapped up in stuff and now I really need to speak him right now," the blonde said, pulling her blond locks slightly.

The older girl gave a sigh and answered. "Fine, I'll text you his number. But you have to understand the chance is small he still has his cellphone since all this fuss about him being Robin. Can you believe it? Anyway, I'm going back to sleep if you don't mind. It's, what, 6 AM or something?"

"I understand," The archer had released her hair from the torturer it had been in a few seconds ago and placed the free hand in her hip. "Thanks Bette,"

A lazy "Welcome," came from the other blonde lips and a click told Artemis the girl had hung up.

"I truly hope he has his phone," the girl said with her eyes sealed on the phone in her hand, waiting for it to buzz.

-\Day four 7AM/-

The door slowly opened and the man in the red uniform entered the room with a tray. He closed the door behind him and carefully walked to the sleeping teen. He sat down next to the boy setting down the tray and looked at the boy for a few seconds before sighing. "You're really still a kid."

He watched how the boy's arms where strangled around the second pillow, coiled up like most young boys did and was softly murmuring things under his breath.

Ever since he had seen the boy sleep he started to feel something for him. Something you should feel when you see your precious son sleep. He wanted to hold him, hug him and tell him that everything will be fine.

"Bruce," Simon sat a little closer to the boy after he heard the boy's father's name leaving his lips.

"I would miss him too," the black haired man spoke as he stroke the bangs out of the boy's face.

"Bruce!" the man was surprised by the angst in the boy's voice. Was he having a nightmare? "Daaaaad!"

Simon quickly covered the boy's mouth. If someone hear him scream they'll come to have a look and they both won't end up better if that happens.

"Dick, wake up!" the man called out in a hushed shout, shaking the boy slightly.

Dick's eyes shot open and started at the man with wide eyes. After a few seconds of silence stares he seemed to relax as he let out a tensed sight and his eyes lids lowered to a normal height.

"You had a nightmare?" the man asked giving he boy an concern look.

"Yeah," the boy said eying the food. He was hungry, he always was after a nightmare.

"Was it about Bruce, your father?" he saw the boy nod. He smiled about how sure he was that the boy trusted him. Answering so quickly and honest…

"He died," the boy said trying hard not to tear. "I've been dreaming that since I part from him," the boy frowned as he noticed the tears blur his vision. "I hadn't had a change to say goodbye."

Simon pulled the boy toward him wrapping his arms around him soothing the boy with his hug. "I feel so sorry for you."

"He adopted me as his son when I lost all the family I had. Ever since he's like my father to me. He had lost his parents to a murder too, so we're kind of alike and he understands me so well," the boy told while he had his face dug into the man's chest.

"Is Bruce also Batman?" The man asked. Dick knew the man would eventually ask. Though he took longer than he had thought.

"Yes, he is. I found out by myself and when I knew I fallowed him when he was on his way to get the man who murdered my parents. On that moment I saw my change of having revenge on the man. But instead of letting the man fall to death I saved him and brought him to justice. Batman thought I had potential and trained me as his sidekick. I became Robin and the first sidekick."

The man was silence, he knew the boy wasn't in for a talk. He wouldn't be either after all what happened to him. So instead of using words he was just caressing the boy's back as he held him, like a father would.

After a long silence the man decided to distract the boy a bit. "How about a breakfast?" Simon asked eyeing the food.

The boy fallowed his glance an nodded with a slight smile. "I could use some off that…" the boy shove the tray closed and took the bread first. "You're really too good for me."

"No, I'm not," Dick looked up at that. "You're the one who has been too good for people. Now it's my turn to help somebody."

The teen smiled. It was great to hear a good come back, one who sounded pretty much like something Bruce would say, well except that Bruce also is or was a hero. Come to think of, how come this man felt so much like Bruce? If you think about it he's nothing like Bruce but somehow he gave the feeling like he was Bruce. Was it his head going nuts, wanting his father so bad that he was seeing him in every male he saw? Could be… but he had no prove. Since Simon was the only person, let alone male, he had seen for the past four days.

"How are you feeling? Getting you strength back?" The man asked as he watched the boy nibble on his breakfast.

"Not completely, but I've stopped shaking constantly," the boy said before he took sip from his tea.

Simon gave Dick a sweet smile. "That is some improvement."

"It's much for fainting from blood loss and recovering without any blood transfusion."

-\Day four 8 AM/-

Three teen sat on the bench of the park, one hovered in the air and the other refused to sit down. They all looked weary though one wore a thinking face.

"Maybe we should search the house, look if we can find bodies…" Aqualad thought out loud.

A loud protest in moans and groans told the leader the team was done with. They had been searching for hours and days and the energy was already not what is used to be since they hadn't sleep that night because they felt bad about the whole ripping of Robin's mask mishap.

"If we find them we don't need to search anymore," the blonde teen said as a motivation for the rest to kick into action.

"We most likely can't," Kid Flash said as he sunk even further into the stone hard bench. "Since it's Gotham's heroes _and _Gotham's playboy and billionaire who are missing. The police is most likely keeping an eye on this all and not to forget the TV and news who wants to know as much as possible. The house is probable full with reporters looking for the survivors or maybe even the Batcave."

"There you have a point," Kaldur said in a bit absent voice. "If they know we're looking for them they will fallow us because we make more change finding our teammates than they do."

The archer took out her phone. "Maybe they found something," she said as she opened an app on her mobile showing the latest news. "See here we have it," The team came closer to her to have a peek on her screen which was right now, way too small. "Police refuses entrance reporters into Wayne Mention. How would _we _ever get in?" the girl said as the team watched an picture of the building strapped down with the familiar yellow tape with the words "Police, don't cross" written on it.

"Maybe they _will _let us in. Justice League and stuff. The police would try to help them right?" Megan spoke from behind the group still staring over Artemis's shoulder.

"You're right!" Kid Flash jumped up with new regained energy. "Bat's friend are also friends from the commissioner, right?"

"No harm in trying," Kaldur said still calm.

**I know. Weird place to stop but my chapter would be too long. So I just had to cut in half somewhere. This seemed as the best place to cut it.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Please review! 3**


	4. Houses and Fathers

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing. You're the best!**

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

The team walked up to the house what was blackened. The house gave a creepy sight and the burning smell smelled like death.

A police agent stopped the bright colored heroes. "Sorry, Nobody's passing," the man said not giving the team a second look.

"We need to talk to the commissioner," Kaldur stepped up as leader.

The man in the brown grey police outfit rolled with his eyes and walked off only to return with the man in a the raincoat. "Here yah go," the man said and was off.

"What can I help you with?" the more friendly man asked. He looked a bit old by the gray line in his hair and the big hairy mustache above his lips. his back looked a bit bow forward as if he had worked too long already in his life.

"We're Justice League and would like to have a look in the house of Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson," Kaldur said fair and square without making any story. Well just a little, since they still weren't official Leaguers but they were under Batman's leadership. That counted… right?

The man looked at the team for a few moments. Eyes passing by every member. "Good," the man simply said and lead the team to the door. "We have already searched the place for bodies but found none. We have also find something we suspect to be the entrance from the Batcave. But we haven't figure a way in yet," the man told just as fair as the leader just did. "I'll bring you there."

The team fallowed the man through the house. On the way they saw mostly ash but here and there they saw remaining from God knows what they all had in this house. The house's atmosphere was numb and gloomy. It was also a bit frightening… knowing their friend had to flee from this place most likely when it was already on fire.

After a few turns they found their selves in a room which somehow looked the less damaged off all they had seen. They saw remaining's of something what looked like a bookcase which hung open. Wait, a bookcase what hung open!

"Here," the man said as he opened the bookcase further. As the smoked wood moved aside it made place to look at a steel wall.

"Superboy, can you take a look inside?" Kaldur asked turning to the clone.

"Sure," the boy said simply as he started through the wall. "A stairs… that's all."

"And down the stairs?"

"Lots of steal…" the boy gave an annoyed look. "Can't really see the differ."

"Miss Martian can you open this door?" the Atlantean turned to the Martian.

"I can give it a try," the girl said as she first tried with some force to open it but noticed it was locked down. So she sat into the air in a lotus position focusing on opening the door after a few moments of silence stares on the door a loud and heavy metal sound echoed through the room. Another loud sound was heard and then the door slowly moved open.

"Good job miss M!" Kid Flash shouted as he was about to run down the stairs which was no visible.

"Kid Wait!" the red head stopped at the shout from his leader.

"Dude, what's wrong?" the boy asked annoyed. He wanted to see the Batcave sooooo badly!

"You know Batman by now, don't you? The change the place is booby-trapped is really high."

"Hmmm, true… but how do we enter? I don't know all those stupid codes Rob has," the teen said. He had noticed many of Batman's things were voice controlled. He had heard Robin use some codes before and not to forget that the whole Mount Justice was also controllable with voice.

"I can walk down. I can handle many booby-traps so I can check if it's save," The clone said bluntly aware of his steel like skin.

"You sure?" The brown-haired girl asked concern.

"Yeah, why not?" he said and started to walk down. But nothing happened. So the rest assumed it was save and fallowed. Even commissionaire Gordon.

The teens and older man stood in awe as they saw the Batcave appear when they were finally down the long stairs. The first thing what spoke to them was the huge place. They weren't sure if it was just as big or maybe even bigger than the house above it. The second thing they noticed was the super-computer. It was gigantic and it looked even more impressive than the computer in the cave. The huge chair in front of it finished the picture nicely and gave it a mysterious look. All the eyes quickly trailed to the showcase showing two costumes. Batman' and Robin's, both untouched.

"Look!" all eyes shot to the place the speedster pointed. The boy had already proceed the whole Batcave and found a spot he though the Batmobile should have been. "Shouldn't the Batmobile be there?"

"Isn't it anywhere else?" Artemis asked as she looked around not able to proceed all the things in the cave that fast.

The speedster ran to the edge of the lever they were on to have a better look on the spot a few levels lower. "Would this mean they both fled?"

"We can't assume anything yet. We don't even know _if _the Batmobile is used for a run that both of them were inside," the leader said serious. He wished he could make sure both had left the building safely. But he just couldn't. He had the keep the team with their heads out of the clouds, no assuming until it's sure.

"Fascinating," the team looked back seeing the commissionaire bowing over the computer studying it without touching it. "I never had the slightest idea of Bruce being the Batman, let alone to hid such a cave underneath his house."

"The computer!" Wally zoomed to the machine. "It may can help us finding them! It may tracks down the Batmobile!"

"Maybe, but how do we start it without knowing the password? Or maybe it's even voice controlled. We can't be sure…" Kaldur said unsure.

"What do we have to lose? It doesn't seems like the two are about to return. We don't even know if their still alive!" the blonde girl said sharply. "I vote for trying."

"Me too," Kid Flash spoke holding up a hand.

"Why not?" Superboy said absent still looking around.

Megan just shrugged and Kaldur touched a key at random. The machine growled back to life as the screen flicked on and many holographic windows opened around the teens. A camera like spherical moved down and scanned the teens and the man.

A recognizable voice announced the names of the teens on their turns with the number. Even commissionaire was recognized and his whole name was called out. And confirmed as "trusted".

On the big screen Batman appeared and on the background a younger looking Robin. "If you see this massage it means our secret has been compromised. This massage is only meant for the Justice League or commissionaire Gordon. Both Robin and I are trained and have plans for when this happened. Even if our ways part we'll be able to blend in. For this to succeed we need you all to stay calm and don't search for us. If needed we'll make contact with you. You can look up more information about a day before the alarm is triggered till this very day. Batman and Robin out," the man and the child on the background disappeared.

A list appeared on the screens and the holograms showed what was behind it with text beside it explaining what it was and if needed what it did. The teens started to shove the holograms through the cave looking up curiously what everything was.

Only the commissionaire and Kaldur stayed behind reading the list of things they could check for information. One caught both their attention. "Camera's," the teen say in a breath like voice.

The two oldest of the group people down in the cave glanced at each other before Kaldur selected the choice camera's. Again a list appeared showing some categories. House, Batcave, Gotham, Hall of Justice, Watch Tower, Mount Justice and more. both males their eyes grew. More? There was actually more!

Kaldur selected house and again a list appeared. This time all places and rooms listed up. Kaldur slowly started to feel his heart speeding up. They were pretty close to see what happened to Bruce and Dick. The Atlantean swallowed and selected Dick's room. A little window opened and he could fill in a time.

"Commissionaire, You know when the fire started?" The teen looked up from the screen.

"At or near 1:00," the man answered simply.

The boy typed in 0:00 and found four angels with the same scene of Dick laying in his bed. He slowly stared speed it up until he saw movement. He quickly stopped and they both watched how Two Face entered the room and the boy woke up. They weren't sure if the man had said anything since it was quiet on their end.

An unexpected sound made the two jump _"Two face," _On one of the angles they could see Two face point a gun on the teens head.

"_Good morning little bird and good night." _ The two automatically closed their eyes and turned their heads away as they heard a gunshot. Well that would explain the leak of Robin in town.

Gordon was the first to open his eyes ready to see the scene from the dead boy. He was used to see corps though it was a natural reaction to look away when the murder happened. But his eyes grew as he saw the boy had dodged the bullet. He rewind the recording seeing what actually happened.

Kaldur looked back to see the man restart the scene but slowed down this time. With wide eyes and pale face he heard the man saying his line again. _"Good morning little bird and good night." _The slowed down voice spoke. He saw the man firing the gun and how the boy in a sudden move dodged it. He saw the boy looked surprised himself but moved before the man realized the boy had dodged. The boy shot to the man and kicked the deadly machine out of his hands.

"_What do you want from me?"_ Kaldur was able to find a hint of despair in the slowed voice from the boy but mostly was shock.

The black-haired teen ran to the door ready to flee. _"What do you think?"_ the man asked as he picked up the gun from the ground. _"Your life."_

The boy shut the door blocking the sight on him and the criminal started to shoot bullets through the door as if he couldn't use enough.

The commissionaire stopped the video and went back to the last menu they had seen he looked up the cameras from the hallway before the boy's room and searched for the time the boy had shut the door.

This time the video was on normal speed and showed how the boy duck just in time so the bullets flew over him.

The two males watched with wide eyes how the boy went on in the house, switching from camera to camera till they had seen everything what had happened to him.

-\Day 7 6PM/-

Simon looked around him making sure nobody saw him and entered the "unused" room. He closed the door behind him making as less sound as possible and walked further into the room with a tray full of warm food. As he walked around the corner he met a sight he hadn't expect.

Dick stood on his badly shacking legs and leaning against the wall. The boy seemed to have trouble staying up and suddenly fall down. "Damn it!" the boy hit the wall in frustration and tried to rose again.

"Dick?" the boy shot around only to fall down again from the dizziness what got the better of his head with the fast turn.

"Simon!" the boy said surprised, looking at the man from the ground. "Sorry, hadn't noticed you were here."

"You're okay?" the man sat down beside the boy handing him the tray. "Have you tried to stand more often?"

"For three days now, but today is the first time I reached it to my feet," the boy said laying the tray with warm food down on his lap. He had become hungry from all the effort he had used to get up his feet.

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard?" Simon asked as he took a little piece of the bread form the side dish to nibble on.

"Because I need to get out of here. You can't hide me forever and I don't want to be any problem," the boy said looking away as he started to eat his soup.

"Hey," the man said in a bit insulted voice as he grabbed the boys head and turned it to face him. "You stay here as long as needed. Okay?" he asked stern.

Dick nodded and smiled. "Okay," and turned back to his soup. "Thanks again."

The man's eyes fell on the teen's arm. "How is that wound of yours going?" the man asked watching how the boy carefully eat the hot soup.

"Good, I guess. I haven't really checked it yet…" the teen blew the soup on his spoon before he take a bite. He noticed the concern glance from Simon. "I haven't felt anything from it, that's a good sign."

"You should watch yourself better," the man spoke father like.

"I normally have a father for that. But you'll do perfectly," the boy smirked.

Simon smiled back but in a bit sweeter way. He somehow didn't mind that the kid actually called him dad in an indirect way. It made him smile, feel warm from the inside. It lighten his heart and he caught himself on hoping, thinking, that he could be his son. This boy, Dick, he was so different from every teen he ever met.

"Does this mean I have to baby you now too?" the man joked as he let a heavy hand fall down with a thud on the boy's head. "We'll take a look when you're finish with your dinner," the man had turned a bit more seriously.

"'kay," the teen shrugged and finished his dinner listening to things what happened to the man in his week of work. Though the man said that in all things what ever happened to him it was Dick's arrival who was the most weirdest of all.

Dick placed the trail beside him and took off his shirt. He loosen the bandages and it slowly roll off him as the fabric fall down in the might of the gravity. A good healing wound became visible as the last bit of the bandage slipped away.

The teen frowned at his wound. He could see that the suture must be taken out soon, it was already getting red from the irritation.

"Is there something wrong?" the man wondered seeing how the boy eyed the wound.

"Oh, no, it's just that the suture must be removed soon, that's all," the teen said as he picked up the bandage and started to rewrap his wound.

"Shouldn't you do that then? I'm a little early today so I can get you the first aid kit," the man said as he rose, ready to look up the bright orange box with some alarm numbers written on it.

"But," the teen started hesitating. The man stopped and crouched back down by the boy seeing in his eyes that there was something wrong. "I have not the skill to remove it…" the boy told bowing his head in shame.

He never got to the part of getting the suture out. He did fixed himself often but everything after the first aid was always done by either Alfred or the hospital, if there was a good lie what would fit. Also, his right arm being the one who was shot played a big role. He could figure out how to do it and might messed it up a little but with his left hand he just wasn't that steady. He could hurt himself even worse or reopen his wound.

"I thought you were used to do this?" the man said recalling what the teen told him the first day, to himself.

"Yeah, the first part. But things like this were always solved by either Alfred or the hospital. I have seen it be done a few times but my left hand will not be steady enough to copy that," the boy explained.

"Do you need me to bring you to a hospital?"

"No!" the boy shouted right after the man finished the word hospital with wide eyes. "I can't use a hospital. Not as long as they're looking for me. It's too risky."

"Don't worry. I won't bring you to a hospital if it's that risky," the man said quickly, a bit shocked by the way the boy had reacted. The teen clearly knew what he could and couldn't. "But can I at least bring a doctor down here to fix you?"

Dick thought about suggestion and slowly started to shake his head. "No, they have to note it when they're on "home visit". They know I was shot and will keep an eye on such things."

"What if I bring my own family doctor? I'm sure he won't note it or lie about it if I explain everything to him," the man said as he sat back down the come on the same eye level as the boy.

"I don't want people to risk their own live for me. Plus we're not even sure if he wants to do it."

"I'll pay him a visit and try to find out if he's willing to help a person like you and if he seems to react positively I'll tell him of the situation we're in and I'm sure he will be willing to help," the man told. "He's a really nice man and not to forget a person who wants the best for others."

"But how are you getting him in here? I mean without being seen?"

The man smiled. "I'll think of something. Now rest and I'll see you in the morning," the man said as he rose from his place ready to leave.

"It's already time for your shift?" The boy seemed not too happy with that as he hand the man his tray.

The man nodded and took the empty tray. "Should I give you more next time? you seemed pretty hungry this evening," the man noted. He had heard the boy's stomach rumble and saw how he had eyed the food the second he noticed it. The boy had clearly become more active and he needed more food to keep that up.

"I wouldn't mind that," the boy smiled sheeply. He hadn't dared to asked the man for more food. He already went through so much to take care of him.

The man gave the teen a last smile and left.

**I know, I know. It's kinda fillerish… I'm sorry about that… but I just needed this chap to build the story a bit. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**So any idea how this will end up? ;) Yeah were still not here, mwuahahahahaaa. **

**The next update will take a bit longer because this was already written and I'm struggling with a little writers block. Also I have other stories to work on and not to forget life asks attention too. So please hang on with me and keep on reviewing because it really helps :D**


	5. Searching

**Aaah, it took me a while but there it is, Chapter 5 :D**

-\day four 10AM/-

The footage was clear. Batman and Robin or Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson had spit their ways. But Dick hadn't been able to flee just as unharmed as his father. The boy had received a few good hits and the team was pretty much impressed that the boy was able to walk off that far. The camera's had recorded how the boy had made his way to the forest but it was clear the boy was about to faint. It was until the teen walked or more stumbled into a tree and fall down that they were sure the boy was out cold. They had also seen how the boy, a little while later, had returned to conscious and walked off.

But after that they hadn't found him with the camera's in the city. Those cameras were few and pointed at important buildings. Not people.

Kaldur sighed. They now knew that Batman was off with his butler in the Batmobile but Robin's location was still unsure. Not to forget that they couldn't be sure if he even reached Gotham city. He had bleed very badly and he could have easily faint on the way there and bleed to death.

The Atlantean looked up seeing Kid Flash run up the forecourt of Wayne mention and pass the police lint toward the waiting team. Kaldur rose from the cold spot on the entrance of the building. "Found him?"

The redhead shook his head. "Nothing. The blood trail he left stopped halfway to Gotham. So much could have happened in that time," the boy sounded desperate in the lack of knowledge of his best friend. He was just so extremely worried.

"Batman told us not to look for them unless there was made contact. Maybe we should trust them and go back to Mount Justice," Megan said carefully, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings.

"You're right," Artemis said in a voice miles away from giving in. "But," a little finger of her shot up. "He hadn't said we couldn't make sure if Robin is still alive. Because if he's somewhere on a bush bleeding to death its kinda hard for him to contact us or ask for help. I think we must search until we're sure Robin is still alive. After that we can easily leave him be or maybe even take him with us."

"I guess you have good point there," Kaldur started. "But we already tried so much to find him. If we actually want to find him we need a whole new way of doing things. We should make a plan how we can search a city as Gotham and surroundings on a right way so we have at least a change of finding him."

"Sure thing, but I have no idea how to make a good search plan for such a big city," Wally said as he fall down in the wet grass and pulled out a candy bar to nibble on.

"Well, we can't be sure if Robin is inside a building or on the streets. So we could give Superboy the task to scan all building we pass with his vision. All the little allies are a lot of work to search, but with Kid Flash's super speed they'll be no problem. To search the roofs we can have Miss Martian flying over and me and Artemis can search the streets. Sounds like a plan?" the leader asked.

"Sure thing!" Megan shouted happy.

"I know Gotham better than any of you so I can make a good route through Gotham so we have all spots," Artemis spoke letting her bow rest on her back. She hadn't fight now so it could stay there for a while. Plus she needed her both hand now as they were going to make a route on the map.

-\Day five 10PM/-

"How long is this going to take?" the teen in bright yellow and red colors appeared with a flash out of one of the many allies.

"Stop whining Kid! This will take a few day to screen a city like this," the blonde archer commend as she stopped their trail.

"But we're searching for two days already!" the teen whimpered in a whiny voice and let himself drop on the floor. "Can't we have a second dinner break or something?"

"How much is Robin worth to you, lazy ass! Get up and search!" Artemis shouted getting sick of hearing the redhead complain. It was no fun task to fulfill but complaining wasn't going to make it any better.

"Kid may have a point," Kaldur came in between the two arguing teens. "We can all use some rest. _And _we all know that Robin is worth much to each other. So let's not attack each other for this and just work together."

The two nodded and without saying any other word the team finished the street they were searching. Ones that was done they looked up a snack bar and took a quick rest and ordered another food round for the speedster.

The search had been awful quiet except for the moments when Kid Flash and Artemis argued and the rest breaks were just as worse. The only thing heard was the order from Kid Flash and the munching from the teen. Believe me it's not that much fun as it may sounds like. Yeah it's fun to watch the redhead eat the first three times, but after seeing those breaks almost every 2 hours you're really done with it.

"So, have a plan yet for all those hotels?" Superboy spoke up, question aimed on his leader.

"Not yet," Kaldur spoke in a hum as his head leaned on his both hands which on their turn were leaning on the table on the elbows. He just couldn't think of a way to screen those buildings filled with hundreds of peoples. They had already passed five and every time they had to wait almost ten minutes before Superboy said he wouldn't get any better out of it. The change Robin was in a hotel wasn't that high but still. If he was, it would be very hard to tell in which he could be.

The creaking of a map woke the Atlantean from his thoughts. He looked up seeing the blonde girl opening the map and spread it over the table, or the room left on it. Most of the table was consumed by all the trays the speedster had emptied.

"We're not making much process but we're coming somewhere," the archer spoke as she started to mark what they had already searched. "We just need to find a solution on the hotels and other "hotspots"."

"Yes, we should. But I have just no idea how we can screen those probably," The leader sighed defeated.

"Can't Supey hear him with his super hearing?" The red head said between chews.

All heads snapped to the clone. The Kryptonian looked a bit overwhelmed by all stares at him, at first. But he recovered his blunt attitude quickly. "I think I could… but it first will be really tiresome. And second; he should be talking. Otherwise I won't hear him."

"true," Kid Flash sighed in defeat and took another bite. There just had to be a way, right?

-\day ten 4PM/-

He finally succeed. After trying so hard he could finally stand. He was still week but at least he was able to keep himself up right.

Dick smiled proudly to himself and started to lift one foot up only to place it back down quickly before he lost balance. Okay, walking was not really working yet.

He felt his knees shake and his legs felt like they were about to give in. The boy let himself quickly sink down to the ground to sit back on his blanket. It was really soft to the touch. The boy hummed a sound of pleasure as he let his hand stroke over the silky fabric. Maybe a nap wasn't that bad. He had practice standing for so long already and Simon wouldn't be here soon.

So the boy moved under the blacked and placed his head on the soft pillow. He let out a sigh of relieve and together with that he let out all tension from his body. The shaking soon stopped after his muscles relaxed. If he just wasn't so week.

His eyes were closed shut and felt heavy as he was about to drift away. But a unexpected sound from the door made the boy shot up. The quick move was followed by a strong dizziness.

He heard the doorknob being turned and he quickly pulled the blanked to him to make sure nobody would notice it if they maybe had accidently opened the wrong door. A rushed sound of a person entering made the boy watch with wide eyes how a unknown man to him came into sight and watched him in silence.

The silence stare between the two seemed to take forever to the kid but it was actually broken in seconds when Simon appeared. He seemed rushed and slightly panicking.

The unknown man wore casual cloths, had small glasses leaning on the tip of his nose and his brown hair was short and looked a bit messy. He seemed like a nice guy but also looked a bit like an absent-minded professor. The brown bag which could be easily a medical bag finished that look.

The two man approached Dick who gained an uneasy feeling which drove him into sinking further into his blanked. What did that man want from him? What was wrong with Simon? Why were they here? Did that man know who he was? Wait! Did Simon told and this is one of the million people who wanted to kill him? That man could be acting all cool because he knows he was way too weak to run. What to do!

"So," was the first word leaving the man lips as he stood beside the boy who slowly moved away with his torso. "Is this the young fella you were talking about?" The man had a slight Texas accent which was barely hearable. It was more the word fella what gave it away. Though the most of the accent was pushed away by a forced, or maybe learned, polite way of speaking which he recognized from some rich kids from his school.

The man placed his bag beside me and sat down. I shot a quick glare at Simon who still seemed nervous. "W-what?" was all what left the boy as he kept on moving away almost unnoticeable.

"It's okay," Dick's eyes shot back to the black haired man. "He's the family doctor I talked about," he also sat down. "Remember? He's here to take a look at your arm."

"How did you get him in here?" the teen asked as he stopped moving away but he did not return to his old spot yet.

"With lots of trouble," Simon sighed. "Listen, we have about an hour to get him out here."

Dick nodded understanding and quickly took off his shirt and turned to the doctor showing the wound on his upper arm.

The man's eyes grew a little and a soft "Oh my," escaped his lips as he took his bag. "That should be taken out imminently," the man told as he searched his bag.

"I guessed so," the teen said as he watched the man taking out the needed tools.

The brunette held the teen's arm. "This might feel a bit unpleasant but it won't hurt much."

"I'm used to it," the teen muttered halfhearted. He didn't meant to be rude so he didn't take the effort to speak it out that much.

"You didn't do such a bad job," The man said while he was focusing on the suture. He noticed the leak of reaction from the boy as he took out the first part. "You still have feeling in your arm?"

The boy simply nodded. "I've learned to block out the feeling of pain. It won't work for mature things but this is no problem."

"That explains much," the man said as he finished removing the suture. "Look done."

"Thanks,"

The man scanned my body in a quick glance. "You're feeling okay?" the man asked sincerely.

"I'm still dizzy," Dick answered honestly.

The man placed a hand on his forehead feeling no high temperature and took out the sphygmomanometer. "Let's check your blood pressure. You know if you lost a big amount blood with your wound?" he placed the band around the raven's arm.

"Yes, I did. I could suture it before I fainted," He told as he watch the man pump air into the bad making it tight around his arm. He did the usual with the sphygmomanometer and read the pressure from the pressure gauge.

He frowned. "Looks like you haven't regain enough blood. The pressure if very low. That explains you dizziness," the man looked up to the boy with his brown eyes.

"I already thought so," Dick glanced down his arm.

"You can't go to the hospital so you must take good rest," the man told the young teen in a strict voice like an mature person would use to a young child.

He simply nodded and gave the doctor a smile.

"Any other things I could check for you?"

"No thanks," the boy shook his head carefully, preventing is from become dizzy again. "That's all. Thank you so much for coming."

The man smile. "No problem. I like to help people out," the man chukled. "A good reason to be doctor, nay?"

"I should bring you out of here," Simon commend nervous as he knew the family doctor had no longer a use. "Before the commotion has been calmed down too much."

The ebony man nodded and rose. "I wish you well. I hope you can find Bruce back."

"Thank you,"

With that the two males disappeared from the room to make their way through the made chaos in the hotel.

The boy who was left behind sunk away in thought about the words the man had spoken. Bruce…

He hadn't thought about him today… was he forgetting his own father? Or was he just loosing hope. Hope that Bruce would ever find him or even the existence of a Bruce who was alive. He could be killed…

The boy shook his head despite the fact it would turn for a few minutes after doing so. He just couldn't think about Bruce as a dead man. But he should stop thinking about him. The training Batman had given him told him that once they spilt they would not meet again. Well at least not on purpose. They could not look each other up and should not try to contact one another.

Why had this to happen? Why so soon? He was not ready to live on his own. That would mean he should look up a family to live with. But how the hell would he ever get into a family. He could not just go to an orphanage and tell them he wanted to be adopted. First of all; he had no papers to do so. Dick was still the son of Bruce Wayne and coming with a fake ID would not work.

Orphanage is just impossible. Plus he wouldn't want to endanger people who wants to help him. There was just no way he would get into a family without being noticed…

The door opened and Simon came back in sight. "I've got him out. Just in time," the man said as he sighed in relieve. That was one worry less. The only thing left was the second and last task for today.

"How did you get him in and out?" the boy asked curious how the man though up an plan.

"I hired two people, for money, to make a distraction," the man explained quickly. "But I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure," the boy said smiling. He was long happy the man found a way to get his doctor in here to help him with his arm.

"I wanted to know if you would like it if I err," the man started to sound nervous again. "If I could adopt you as my son and take you home to live with me," Dick was silence. He hadn't seen that coming. He had made thousands of father jokes with him and Simon had joked back but this… "I have a wife who could be an excellent mom for you."

That could work out. He could tell friends around him he had found a boy who had lost his parents to murder and wanted to take him in. The time it takes to get out here would enough to avoid suspicions and would seem more normal en believable.

The Boy Wonder moved to the man and hugged him. "I would love to," the boy said as he dug his head into the man's chest. "That would be great."

Simon smiled at the teen snuggling up to him. He hugged the boy back and was sure he was the happiest man alive at the moment. He was just so happy Dick was willing to be his son.

"Can I call you dad now?" the man simply adored the way the teen looked up looking even younger with his big blue eyes set on highest cute rate. Was the boy aware of his cuteness?

"S-sure. If I can call you my son," the man smiled.

"Sure," the boy answered without any hesitation as he hugged the man again. He had finally a dad again! He was just so happy! Someone to snuggle up with. Someone he could trust and would care for him. Someone who would think about him and stay with him whenever he was sick. Someone to hold him like a father only could. Someone like his past two dads.

"I'll bring a picture from my wife to show you tomorrow. She's a lovely women who would love to have you as her son. And I bet you will like her too," the man told his new gained son.

"It would be great to be part of a complete family," the boy hummed as he snuggled dreamily into his father's chest.

"I think it will."

-\Day eighteen 1 AM/-

The door slowly opened leading to a dark room. The man closed the door carefully behind him and turned on the light. A soft moan of protest sounded on the room. The man walked further into the room eye the boy who opened one eye.

"Dad?" the black-haired kid asked.

"Sorry for waking you," the man said as he sat down next to the boy pulling him up to his lap. "But I was tired and I wanted to snuggle up with you a little," the boy looked up to the man with bright blue eyes. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," Dick answered as he pulled the blanked over him and Simon. "I don't get this change so often, snuggling up to you to fall asleep."

The man smiled at how much he got attached to this kid in so less time. The boy so easily called him dad and he was no less a son to him.

He caressed the boy's hair as he saw the boy close his eyes. "Shouldn't you be working now?"

The man let a small laugh escape his lips as a couch. "Yes, but I have a break right now. So I thought I could come and spent my break with you."

"Why are you tired?" the teen asked jumping further to the next topic. He had his answer and he wanted the next before he fall asleep on the lap of his father.

"I don't know. I guess I just want to take you home and take those few days off. Just to settle with you and my wife so we can start our lives. I guess I'm tired because I don't want to hide you anymore and I don't want to hear my wife ask everyday how you are doing. I just want to have you home so we can both take care of you and we both can hug you. Like a family."

The boy smiled. "Don't worry daddy, we'll do that soon. Only four days left before I can go home," the boy said as he started to drift off with the sweet smile of a good future ahead drawn on his face.

"Four days are so long," the man sight as he set an alarm on his phone. He knew he would fall asleep if he stayed like this with his beloved son. And he was right. After a minute he felt his head was getting lighter and he slowly drifted away into the same dream as his son. Homecoming.

-\Day twenty-two Time unknown/-

It was finally time! He was so happy! He could go home. His new home where his new mom waited for him.

He had his sport bag on his shoulder filled with everything he had stolen from the department store. He still felt bad for it. But he needed it, so they have to forgive him for that.

All what was left was to wait for Simon. The door opened and the friendly face of his new dad showed an sweet smile. "Come," he held out his hand, open for the boy to take.

The boy took it with a wide smile. "'Kay!" the teen almost shout out in happiness.

The two left the room and walked through the empty hotel. The boy noticed the leak of people roaming the hallways and looked up to the man who was silence as he lead the boy same way they had walked in with.

"Where is everybody?"

"Occupied," the man looked back at the raven-haired boy. "We can easily leave."

The teen simply nodded and fallowed. They left the building and fresh winter air hit Dick's nose. How he had missed that. Three weeks in the same room was not as fun as it might sounds. But that, no, everything would be better from now on. He had a new life ahead of him and he had the feeling it would be a great one.

The boy fallowed the man over the ice cold streets pulling the hat he wore a bit lower, hoping nobody would recognizing him. Would people think he was still alive? Three weeks isn't nothing. It most likely depends on how the news keeps up this topic. But he didn't know how the news kept an eye on him and Bruce since the only news he had heard was the time Simon let him hear the news on the radio about his exposure.

After a few streets the man suddenly stopped before a house. He turned to the door and took out his keys. He opened the door and told Dick to enter. He did as he was told and walked down the corridor. The corridor was white and was decorated with a few black and white pictures from the woman he had seen on another photo Simon showed him and the man himself.

He walked further into the house seeing a glass door. He saw a living room through the glass and opened the door to show the rest of it.

As Dick screened the new surrounding seeing the lady he had dreamed about often sitting on the couch. Well she sat, she was currently rising with surprise written over her face.

"Dick?" she asked as she walked toward the boy. "Is that you?"

The teen nodded as he heard Simon enter the room behind him. "Look honey. Your new son,"

The woman smiled a wide smile as she suddenly hugged the boy. The boy's face matched the woman's face in no time with an just as wide smile. Simon quickly joined the group hug.

Dick's face flushed in delight as he felt the warm feeling of a hug which was so much similar to the ones his first dad and mom used to give him before every show they would give. So warm and so sweet.

The boy closed his eyes leaning into the two pair arms wrapped around him. He was so extremely happy! He felt like he was flying from rope to rope. He felt like the day Bruce adopted him and hugged him telling him he would be there for him, always. He felt like the first moment he knew he had become real good friends with Wally. He felt like when the team was formed and he had gained a new group of friends. He felt like the first time he met Zatanna and fell in love. He felt like he could explode of the happiness and the warmth he got from the two adults loving him, loving him like their own son.

"I love you," the boy hummed dreaming in the arms of his new parents.

"I love you too," the two adults spoke at the same time.

Suddenly the fumes of warmth and comfort was disturbed by the sound of a gunshot. The boy's eyes snapped open and once a again a gun was fired.

The arms around his body got a bit lose and he looked at the woman before him seeing her shocked face.

"Mom?"

The blond lady didn't react so the boy glanced back seeing the same reaction on the man's face. Suddenly it made all sense.

It was all the same! Their eyes, the shock, the pain written over their faces. Just like his first parents. They were killed!

He watched how the two bodies slowly started to sunk to the ground as he saw the two holes in the chest from his father and mother.

The boy fell to his knees and grabbed both the man as the woman to pull them up to himself. "Mom, Dad!" as he hugged the dead bodies. Tears started to stream down his face.

How could this have happened. His new dad and mom, dead? Is he cursed!

The boy held the two cold faces against his own crying for his los. His heart skipped a beat as he opened his eyes and faced The Joker before him wide smiling with a gun in his hand.

His eyes widen as he saw the clown pulling the trigger in slow-motion. In shock watched he how the gun was fired.

BANG!

**So that was chapter 5 guys… liked it?**

**As you noticed I didn't succeed in keeping up the weekly updates lately . I've started an internship for school a while ago, which takes more time than I had thought. So instead of having three days (and much hours after school time) to go nuts on my stories, I have less than two days because of the many things I have to do besides making hours in the shop… (be glad I have no job ;P) After a full day of internship I have around a hour or two in which I'm actually always tired so please be patient with me. I have 3 week to go and then I'm back to lazy school time. **

**Please tell me if you liked it :D Gives me juice to work harder!**


	6. Like A Curse

**Reason why I've updated so fast? Because I'm awesome! :D  
>Actually because I loved the reviews so I want more! :P<strong>

**(The reason why the last part of Chapter 5 was rushed will become clear in this chapter)**

-\day eighteen 8PM/-

The team was silence. All what was hearable was Wally _slowly _eating his dinner. Everybody had lost his appetite and even their speedster who was normally eager to have a break to eat was only eating because he had too.

Two times, two freaking times they've had searched the WHOLE city. And not just a city, no, the most dangerous of all and a hell of a big one. They even had a third round to check all the hotspots but that wasn't much of a success. They had entered each school, office, hotel and other places where people were gathered, to have a better look but sometimes they just had to leave without being even sure. But taking more than an hour each building was just too much.

A sudden exclaim of rage and frustrations made everybody look up and give the Atlantean a worried glace. _He, _Loosing it like it?

The oldest teen shot to his feet shouting. "I can't take this anymore! Where can a thirteen year old kid hide! God! Why can't we find him!" after the short rage the teen fall back into his chair with a thud. "I just can't believe we lost him," Kaldur's voice sounded sad. He missed the little optimist.

"Maybe this is the reason Batman told us not to look for both of them. They're both trained to blend into the society and we could make ourselves go nuts looking for somebody we can't recognize," Wally said while ticking with his fork on the map. "The person we're looking for most likely doesn't exist anymore and is locked up in a memory in one of the many citizen in Gotham, _if _he even lives in Gotham."

The group sighed. Maybe Kid was right. Maybe the Robin they knew was long gone, replaced by any other random and normal kid. Maybe it was better the boy was left alone. So he could get his life back to normal.

"Let's just return to Mount Justice and ask the League what to do next. Since we lost the one person who took responsibility for us as a team," Artemis said as she rose. "Ready to leave yet, Kid Mouth?"

Wally frowned and quickly ate the last bit of his dinner and rose too. "Read when you are beautiful," the boy said with a taunted smile, causing the girl to growl. Oh, how he liked it to compliment her whenever she was mean, because she only became more angry whenever he did that.

"Okay, enough of you two," Kaldur said as he rose too. "Let's go back and make contact with the Justice League."

The two fighting teens gave each other a last angry glare and fallowed the rest of the group.

Megan just silently snuggled up with her boyfriend, seeking for comfort. She was just so worried about her friend. Superboy wrapped an arm around his girl and whispered a "Everything well be okay, okay?"

"Kid, can you rush to the hotel and cancel our room? I completely forgot and I won't be in time to avoid severance costs," Kaldur asked the speedster.

"Sure thing!" and with that the teen was off, leaving the group of four alone on their trail back to the hidden Zeta Beam entrance.

-\ Day twenty-two Time unknown /-

Dick shot up. Sweat running down his face, just as fast as his tears. He panted as he felt like he was still in shock. His thoughts were blank and all he could do was stare into the nothing as breath kept rushing in and out his lungs.

After a few seconds the realization started to sink in. It was all just a dream. The boy let out a deep sight mixed up with tension and relieve.

Why would he dream such a thing. This hadn't happened before. And today is the day he's going home. He should be happy, not scared near to death.

The sharp sounds of a small metal object being fired by the weapon his mentor hated the most sounded from the other side of the door. The raven-haired boy's eyes widen.

Gunshot! What the hell! He was awake, right?

"Just tell me where the fucking kid is!" a voice sounded from the other end of the door. It was soft but he could hear a man shouted in the distance. "Or do you want to die too!"

"I-I-I-I I d-do-don't kn-kno-o-ow wha-a-at you're t-t-t-talking a-about," a man who sounded like he was in shock, stuttered in an almost inaudible voice.

Again a shot sounded and he heard a body fall on the ground. "Tt, annoying people," the man muttered.

The sound of a door being opened and threw close sounded through the hallways and reached the boy in the room next to it, who felt his heart racing like nuts. They were looking for him and damn close too!

As automatic reaction the boy pulled all the blankets toward himself causing it to pile up and hid underneath it in seconds. His breath stopped as he heard the door open from the room he stayed in. he was certain his face was tugged with shock or angst because he had already noticed that his mouth hung open with a tensed up jaw and his eyes wire wide open even though there was nothing to see in the created dark.

Again a loud thud of a door being smacked shut made the boy collapse from his tensed form. How freaking lucky he was this room looked like a closet when you not enter it!

Wait! They are looking for him! That means it is out that he's here. He is as much as found!

Simon!

The boy shot up from his curled up form and opened the door carefully looking through the creak. He saw the man who had been shouting a minute ago on the other end of the hallway. He was pointing his gun on another employee and demanding his location.

The boy cramped up as he heard the gun shoot once again and saw the dead body fall on the floor. The man disappeared into the next corridor and he heard after a few seconds a door being slammed shut again.

It was save for him now so he looked the other way to see four man lying on the ground, dead. A sick feeling rose in the boy's stomach as he knew all those people were killed because of him.

But he had no time to think about that. He had to find Simon and bring him to safety. Maybe once he did that he could find a way to stop all this killing. To lure that man out of this hotel. But how?

Focus! First Simon. The boy ran down the hallway, back to the main entrance via which he had entered this building only once. Corridor by corridor was filled with dead, bloody bodies. Dick tried his best to keep his eyes off the dead faces and the angst writing in their still wide open eyes. It was just down right scaring him, so many dead bodies. It scared the crap out of him and the smell of blood gave the boy a feeling to throw up.

As he had made his way to the main entrance he found a group of man all armed with at least two guns. One, he recognized as one of the top henchman from Two-Face, had a gun pointed at Simon. But he didn't seem like he was about to shoot. He was holding the man in place.

"Why are we keeping that one?" The boy heard one of the lower ranked henchman ask another.

"Because he might know more than others. We can get useful information out if him," the other explained.

The Boy Wonder felt some tension escape his body. They weren't going to kill Simon yet. That buys him some time to either think of a way to get Simon out of there or getting the henchman out of there.

I suddenly noticed that Simon was still behind his desk and the top man from Two-Face was on the other side. That would give some room to move. Again my eye fell on Simon. He was doing something with his hands on de desk. It was not clear what, but he was defiantly moving a bit. Was he that nervous? Most people are frozen once a gun is pointed at your head, so why was Simon not frozen?

Suddenly the older male dressed in a red uniform moved his head up to his face like he was having a headache so his eyes were covered for the henchman before him and he gave the boy an direct look, a frown.

The boy was a bit startled by the fact the man had noticed him. But the frown told him to leave, run. But the boy shook his pale head quickly.

The man frowned even deeper as he started to make whining sounds as if he had actually an headache. He slightly moved his head in a quick and almost unnoticeable move telling me (as normally used) to "fuck off".

The boy again shook his head. He was NOT going to leave Simon here to die for him!

He had to think, think of a plan. A way out. Simon needs to get out of there or the henchman. Either way. But how? How!

Before the boy could make up his mind he heard a noisy man coming from the other end of the hall. Dick quickly shot into a room and silently listen till the man had past. When he heard the footsteps where far enough he opened the door carefully seeing the man with the gun walk up to the other group of henchman.

"Tt, no one let a word escape about the boy and I couldn't find him anywhere. Can it be that our in tell was wrong?" the man asked while playing with his gun as if he had grown up with that thing, turning around his finger.

The raven haired boy's eyes grew. If they believe he's not in here that means Simon is no longer to any use to them. His time was up! Unless…

Dick left his save place behind the door and started to run toward the main entrance. When they know he's here they would leave Simon alone. They would go chase him.

"So, that means you're useless," the top man said coldhearted smiling upon the clearly panicking man behind the desk. "Ready to die?"

The man had seen the boy approach and started to shake his head wildly. Dick couldn't come here! They would kill him!

The teen didn't care what Simon thought of this anymore. He was going to save that man and nobody could stop him!

"Then spill it! Where is the boy!" the man shouted. He had long enough of everybody trying to delay their fate.

"He's not here I tell you!" the black haired man shouted back. "If he was, he would have showed up to save everyone! It's freaking Robin we're talking about!"

"You think the boy can't be selfish?" the man chuckled in delight of the joke the man made himself look like. "It's a God damn rich kid. Of course he's selfish!"

Simon saw Dick was about to enter the main hall and he knew once they saw him it would be over. There were around the twenty man armed with guns and once they start to shoot he would be dead. He had no choice but to give up. "Just kill me already!"

"As you wish," the man smiled, bloodthirsty eyes glistering as he pointed the gun at the man's chest.

Dick gasped as he heard Simon's words. He would never reach him in time. He had to stop this! "NOOO!" the boy shouted but his exclaim was silenced by the gun firing. The boy fall to the ground losing all the power he had felt to run when he saw how the metal made its way through Simon's chest sending the man to the wall behind him. The man sunk to the ground lifelessly, eyes wide and empty.

All Dick could do was watch. Watch as the body hit the ground with a thud taking down a box with keys with him. His mouth was wide open in a screaming form but all what left his lips was rough air. His eyes were wide in shock, silence tears pouring down from them like rain.

This time it was real. All. Fucking. Real!

What the henchman said before they left was all a blur to the boy and wasn't processed in his brain. Everything beside Simon was found useless information to his head as he rose with shaking legs and walked over to his father.

He hadn't even notice all man had left when he dropped down beside the body.

Still in shock the boy reached out for his father's face with his hand. A slight cramp in the man's face made Dick's heart race. "Dad?" his voice sounded as a breathless sob as he placed a hand on the man's face.

The man's eyes fluttered open just a bit to see his son with a face as pale as a dead man. "Dick,"

Robin's training imminently toke over the shocked boy and he started to check the man's pulse. "Your heart is," the teen spoke in a breath with a still shocked expression on his face.

Dick started to use CPR on the man. "Don't worry. I'll keep your heart up," the boy said ignoring the blood coming out of the shot wound, staining his hands. The bullet wound was so close to his heart. That's probably the reason why it stopped.

The boy was completely focused on the man's chest when he nearly jumped as a cold hand touched his face. The raven-haired boy looked up seeing the man's face. "I love you."

That stung into the teens heart. It clamped and started to beat even faster. Why did it sounded like the man was saying goodbye!

"I love you too, dad," the boy said as he replaced his eyes on the man's chest. "But," the boy quickly placed behind his sense. "This is not a goodbye. I'm going to keep your heart beating until an ambulance is here and takes you to the hospital. You're going to be fixed and I can live with you…" the boy waited before he ended his stupid sense. "I can live with you happy ever after," the boy's face flushed, as the red color was the only color in the boy's face.

The man opened his hand showing two papers folded up.

"You were writing back then," the boy said as he recalled to have seen the man doing something with his hands. "You knew all along this would happen?"

"Yes," the man's voice sounded broken. No wonder. The man was dying. "And now I'm just like you," the man smiled an empty looking smile. He seemed so tired.

"Like me?" the teen asked as he kept on pumping his hand up and down in attempt to keep the man's heart beating.

"A hero," Dick turned pale again at the man's words. "You have saved so many people. Now it was my turn to save you."

The youth started rubbing his eyes as he paused the man's treatment. His tears made his vision blurry but rubbing did help at all. He moved his hands away from his face as it was now not stained with tears but with blood. The boy watched his hands seeing the blood.

There was blood, so much blood. Just like the first time he had witness death. "Why," the boy muttered while seeing, hearing, feeling everything what happened four years ago. A sudden feeling of rage took a grip on his heart as he clenched his hands and turned it into two tight fists. "Why did you do this!" the boy yelled tears spreading the blood further down over his face.

"To save you."

"No!" the boy shouted. "You shouldn't have! I could have saved _you_! You don't understand!"

"They tell me,"

"_You don't understand!" the young boy shouted at the police man._

"_Then tell me," the brunette crouched down by the nine years old._

"_I have no family other than them! Bring them back! NOW!" the boy insisted as he stamped one foot on the ground. "GIVE ME BACK MY MOMMY AND DADDY!"_

_The man's reassuring's smile was replaced with shock. "K-kid, th-they're dead."_

"_I don't care!" the tears rushed down the boy's face as he tried bravely to hold his sobs which started to leak out like hiccups. _

"You can't die on me! Not like my first parents once did!"

Suddenly the man's face cramped in pain. The boy jumped and quickly felt his pulse.

It was gone!

The man's eyes started to close and the muscles in his body started to go limp. "No," the boy breath out as he started to use CPR on him again. "Dad!"

He saw the man's eyes fall shut and his head loll over. "Daddy!"

_A snap, a scream and two shocked faces was all he got as warning to look away. He didn't. He saw how both his parents, all he had, fall down, unstoppable._

"_Dick!" was the last he heard as he saw his mom reach out for him. There they fall. All in slow-motion as if the world made the time go slower just this one time to let him see, let him watch. Watch how their bodies made their way down and hit the ground with that sickening sound. How their body cracked and broke under the pressure of gravity. How the blood slowly started to seep out them like their life seeped away with it. _

_Then slowly things started to speed up again. A loud and long gasp sounded as all eyes started at his parents dead on the ground. _

_The boy climbed down as fast as he could. Rushing down and letting go at the last ten feet, the boy made his way to his parents. He ran toward them and let himself drop down next to them, knees soaked in their blood. _

"_Daddy! Mommy! Please wake up!" the boy started to shake them. The two bodies numbly moving along as if were broken puppets. "Wake up!" their eyes were empty end dull as they started into the nothing, lifelessly. "PLEASE!" _

_The boy let himself fall between the two bodies, wrapping their arms around him as if they would wake up like they did when he sneaked into their bed when he was scared. He hoped it would give him rest and a feeling of safety like it used to do whenever he hid under their arms._

_It didn't. Their arms were as heavy meat upon him and the blood on the ground was as poison what had killed his family._

_All he had laid there, dead, unable to return to him ever again. _

_He was all alone now._

"Please don't leave me alone," the boy whimpered as he kept using CPR on the man. He checked his pulse again and felt it was not returning. It didn't help anymore.

"No!" the boy shouted angry. "You can't die like this!"

His head snapped to the room they were in, hopelessly searching for a solution. It was until his eyes fall on a green box with a heart and a shock in the heart drawn on it. "An AED!" the boy ran as fast as he could to the machine ripping it off the wall. He returned to the man and started to unpack the machine. Quickly shooting his eyes over the manual and quickly undressed the man's torso. He placed the two patches on the places the pictures told him to.

He activated the green machine and it told him to step away from Simon. He did as he was told and watched how the machine send shocks down the man's body.

Once again was repeated to stay clear from the man. Again a shock was send through the man. Dick bit his lip. This wasn't working. His daddy needed to be brought to the hospital and right now!

The boy quickly scanned the desk for a telephone. He picked up phone and dialed 911. After three peeping sounds a woman's voice told him he was connected. "Please come to Sphinx hotel! There is a man dying here. Scrap that. The whole hotel is dying! Some man had come in and started to kill everybody claiming they were looking for someone.

"Stay clear," the machine repeated and the woman noticed.

"Is there someone with you, boy?" the woman asked while she told her college to send as many ambulances to the named hotel, as possible.

"No, I'm alone," the boy bit tears away. "Please hurry, my dad is dying."

"There are already ambulances on their way to you. Please stay calm. Everything is going to be okay with your dad."

"No he won't! I lost his heart beat and that stupid AED thing isn't succeeding in getting the beat back! He has been shot right under his heart and the bullet needs to be removed right away!"

"What is your name?" the woman asked in a surprised voice.

"Ah- Alex," the boy lied.

"Good, Alex. How do you know all this? Did daddy told you this?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"How old are you," the woman asked ignoring the boy's shout. She could swear this was a kid who sounded like he was around the thirteen years old. He shouldn't know such a thing.

"I'm thirteen," so she was right. "But I know a lot about basic wounds. He need professional help right away!"

"Where are you in the building?" the woman kept on asked still hearing the machine announcing to stay clear on the back ground. That was a bad sign.

"In the main hall behind a desk," the boy answered as he looked back at the man lying on the ground. Tears stung in his eyes as he felt his throat tighten up.

_The heavy meat lump on his body were moved away. The kid looked up seeing two police man holding out their hands. _

"_Come kid," one said as he grabbed the boy and pulled him away from the two bodies._

"_No!" the kid started to struggle against the man's grip. He wanted to go back to his mom and dad._

_The boy saw how two man lifted his parents bodies and started to take them away. "No! daddy, mommy! Don't take them!"_

Tears rolled down the boy's eyes. It was over. It was over just like back then.

The boy dropped the phone leaving it on the ground as the woman started to shout through the phone in concern. But her words fell to death ears as the boy moved to his dad. This time they weren't going to take his father away without saying goodbye. Not this time.

The boy touched the man's face, but no reaction came from it. "Daddy?"

"Stay clear," the machine announced and the boy felt a second later a shock rush through his body. He first winced a bit but he went on. He had to tell the man goodbye, at least one good time.

"Daddy," the boy started as he suppressed his sobs. "Daddy, I love you too," the boy laid down placing his head on the man's chest where he normally would hear a heartbeat. He placed his hand on Simon's hand taking the two papers and kept them in his tight fists. "Daddy, I will miss you."

"Stay clear," was once again announced but the boy didn't move. The shock was one again launched through both him and his dad.

"You were a great dad," the boy snuggled his head into the man's chest, moving his arms over his body as a one side's hug. "You're just like my other dad's, a hero," the teen said as he laid the man's arms over himself making it feel like a normal hug. "To me you already was a hero," the boy tightened his hug "Will you say hello to my first mom and dad, daddy?"

Again a shock ran through his body but this time everything went black. Afterwards the boy wouldn't have been sure if it were the shocks who made him faint or if he had fallen asleep on his father's chest.

**So, chapter 6… and yeah, I just killed someone two times in one story! :D  
>The reason why I wrote the homecoming dream was because I really wanted to write a homecoming and I wanted to show how much Dick loves his new parents. Someone told me that heshe was sad because he/she liked Simon so much, that made me happy. I really wanted that to happen. So it seems I succeeded.**

**Anyway, only one chapter after this to go and the heavy part will start. I can't wait to see your reactions.  
>But I would also love to hear what you think about this chapter. I have a writer block on chapter 7 so you guys might pull me out of it with your reviews! <strong>

**Thanks!**


	7. Pick up

**Hi guys.**

**I've just returned from an awesome festival and saw the first episode of the new season… it depressed me…  
>Who's with me?<strong>

**Back at the story, here's chapter 7. I was forced to split the chapter so what I've said the last chapter about going into the next phase after this chapter will be delayed to chapter 9. Sorry. But you otherwise would have end up with a chapter of 13 pages (in Microsoft Word) in which way too much happened… But no worries! I will update very soon (because the other part is already written and only split before I reread it.)**

The hotel was quickly filled with workers from the hospital and police. The first thing one ambulance man found was a man, still hooked to the AED and a boy laying on top of the man, crying. As the man came closer he noticed both the man and the boy were unconscious. He knew the man was most likely dead but he wasn't sure if the boy was.

"Stay clear," the man's eyes widen on the voice coming from the machine. The kid laid on top of the man while that thing was giving him shocks!

The man quickly turned off the AED and took the boy out of the arms from the dead man. "Hey, kiddo," the man shook the boy carefully.

The boy's eyes shot open. "Daddy!" but once his eyes had focused on what was actually in front of him he met eyes he didn't want to meat. His head snapped toward his dad. "Dad!"

The kid got himself free from the man's lose grip and got over to his father. "Why is that machine turned off!" the kid asked to no one particular. He took the machine and turned it on. "Please daddy, wake up," tears once again streaming down his face.

"Son, that thing is not going to work anymore," the helper told as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come," he turned the young teen around. "We'll bring him to the hospital and you can come with," the man said as he pulled the boy back to his feet.

Dick first shook on his legs as he was about to collapse back to the ground. "Have you ever ride an ambulance?" the man tried to distract the boy from the body before him.

The black-haired boy didn't react. He just silently watched how his father was placed on a stretcher and was brought away.

"Come, you'll like the car. We'll even use the sirens," the man tried to make it sound more fun to the boy.

"I know you'll use the fucking sirens! He's dying, God damn it!" The boy snapped only to suddenly dash off and leave a flabbergasted worker behind.

"Hey, stay here!" the man shouted but didn't fallow. He had to bring the man, the boy's father, to the hospital. "Someone, get that kid before he hurts himself. I have to bring this man away right away. We're not sure how long he has been without a beat."

Simon was placed in the ambulance and another person started to chase he boy. The woman who had fallowed found the boy in a room who smelled dull. It smelled like a person had lifted in there for days. She saw the boy packing stuff in his sport bag.

The boy took all he "owned" and placed it in de bag. Had he everything? The boy eyes the pillow he had hugged many night. Dick thought for a second. It would be the only thing beside the papers he had left from Simon…

He quickly took the pillow and pushed it into the big bag and placed the papers on top and zipped it up. He placed the bag on his shoulders and turned around to end up eye in eye with the woman. The boy jumped as he let out a shriek.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you," the blonde lady spoke in a soft, mother like voice.

"I don't need help," the boy muttered as he took a step back.

"Your father is already to the hospital. Should I bring you to him?" the black-haired one shook his head. "No? But don't you want to see your daddy?"

Dick's eyes sharped to a dangerous level. "I am aware of his death. And I can't come to the hospital, too dangerous," he mumbled the last part as he wanted to leave the room by walking past the woman.

The helper didn't take that for an answer and grabbed the boy, holding him in place. "What's so dangerous about a hospital?"

"They'll find me," The teen said as if the lady would understand.

"Who?" Dick frowned. That was enough for the girl to know that she was not getting the answer on that, maybe another way. "Where will you go?"

"Somewhere save… I hope," the boy once again spoke the last part from his sense halfhearted.

"Can I come with?"

"No!" the boy jerked himself free from the blonde's hands and ran off.

"Wait!" the lady rose and tried to chase the kid but ones she arrived at the main hall she saw the boy disappear through the main entrance and knew she would never find him again on her own. For that she needed a team, a big one.

-\/-

I let out a tired sigh. Tears were still streaming down my face and the image of my dad dying in my hands burned in my mind, leaving a guild building headache. I had already tried to clean my face from his blood with my own tears as only water at reach but it was still a bit visible. People probably will think that I'm sick or maybe even bushing.

But no matter how hard I've brushed my shirt against my face, I can still feel the blood on my face, I still feel the heartbeat of Simon slowly dying inside his chest. I can still feel all of that on my face, as if I was still resting my head on top of his body.

But I have to focus! I need a place to stay, to sleep and to dye my hair. I'm too recognizable and I can't effort something so close to being caught again. If I want to somehow blend in I needed to become unable to be found again. Even Wally shouldn't be able recognize me if I was right in front him.

My heart stung at that name. Wally. I miss him so much. He _and _his stupid jokes. But no matter how much I missed my best friend, I'm still angry with him, with the whole team actually. They ripped off my mask! Not that it matters now. Everybody knows my real façade. But why does it still hurt this much? Probably because even though the whole city knows who I am, it was still my team who betrayed me.

Talking about knowing, how did all those criminals found out about My being Robin? They just all of the sudden knew it. Time to find out.

I pulled my hat lower and walked toward the first woman I saw. "Ma'am, can I ask you something?" I asked without making eye contact, hoping she wouldn't recognize my face.

"Sure," The lady smiled politely at me.

"I've heard the son of the billionaire Bruce Wayne is Robin, is that true?" I tried to make my voice sound as young and innocent as possible. I usually try to sound mature and polite as possible whenever I speak to journalist or other people from the TV, so the contrast now was easy to make.

"Yes that is right."

"How did they found out? I though Robin's identity was top secret and only police knew that."

"The police didn't know his identity, boy. But there was a video from a few teens holding the poor kid down and ripped of his mask. It was filmed in a rather odd place and angle. It more looked like a security camera's footage," the woman said with a finger on her lip thinking back. "It almost looked as if it was a cave they were in but it also looked like a place where people lived in. So I can't tell you where it was actually was filmed."

I thanked her and left, giving her a childish wave as I run off.

So it was their fault. Anger started to boil up inside of me as I kept running away, away from nothing. Now can't live with Bruce anymore neither have a normal live, all because of them.

Suddenly all my anger took a sharp turned into sadness. My friends, my companions, my teammates, they betrayed me and yet I can't hate them. I just wish I could meet them so they could apologize and I could tell them it is alright and that we could be friends again. How I wish I could be one of that team again. But I can't, never again. I've wasted that life and now I have to find a new one.

Suddenly I met somebodies chest and fell backward. As I looked up a found a light tinted lady who quickly helped me back to my feet. I've been drifted way too far with my thoughts to run into somebody like this. I should keep myself together or I will look suspicious.

"Ah! You're," the black-haired lady said as she started to point at me.

Shit! I was looking her right into her eyes. She could easily recognize me! And it sounds like she already did. "Shhhh!" I pulled her into the alley.

"You're Robin!" the lady said as she looked at me like she saw the 7th wonder of the world.

"Not so loud! You _want _to die!" I shouted in panic.

"Sorry, I was just surprised you're still alive," the woman said as she moved a bit so she ended up blocking my view on the street. Smart, it would work perfectly the other way around. "Are you hurt?" she suddenly asked as she came closed and touched my cheek.

"Err, I'm okay," I said uneasy. Why was this lady so… so touchy?

"But there is blood on your face," the woman said as she started to rub over my cheek.

"I KNOW!" I slapped her hand away angry as I snapped at her. How could she mistake _his_ blood for mine!

I silently watch the black-haired lady before me as I panted. His blood... on me… I felt tears slowly making their way down. Simon's blood…

My knees gave in as I covered my face with my hands. Simon was dead and his blood won't get off my face. His blood has been shed for me. It should have been my blood staining the red carpet deep crimson, not his. Why was I so late?

"Come, you can't stay here like that," the lady said as she pulled me back to my feet. She easily picked me up and started to carry me to where ever she wanted to go.

I was too tired and felt too defeated to struggle, to even move. I just kept on crying, crying my heart out. It hurt so much to see someone so dear to you die. It's unbearable. All I wanted now was to coil up, fall asleep and never wake up again. All just so I don't have to feel my heart ache like this.

Before I knew it I was carried into a house. It wasn't a big house, not at all. But it was warm and it looked so homely. The home was a three roomed one and I was placed in one room where three beds stood. One double bed and two single beds.

I was placed in one and the lady sat down on the edge of the single bed I laid in. "You like to have a listening ear?"

"You shouldn't help me. It's too dangerous. And it seems like you have a family. You shouldn't risk your family's life for me," I felt my eyes becoming heavy, just like the first time I lost my parents. I was somehow so tired that I've slept for two days after the murder.

"I know, but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a family at all," the black-haired lady said as she glanced out of the window with an empty stare, as if she was remembering something. "You've saved my man from an early dead once and you've saved my children once too. I owe you their live."

"I've saved many but I never wanted any lives back for it."

"Okay then," the Asian lady said as she moved a blanket over me. "Stay for today and tomorrow you can leave," she said with a smile and wanted to leave the room.

"I can leave whenever I want!"

"Yes you can but you should rest now. You look tired enough to me," the lady smiled and left the room.

She was right. I am tired. And I can use a good sleep. It wouldn't hurt anyone to take a nap for now, right?

Before I knew it I was drifting into a peaceful dream. One I hadn't for a while. About my first parents and my first lesson in acrobats. How I missed the robes. The slight burning feeling in my fingers when I made them turn and let myself fly to the next one.

Such warm memories…

-\day eighteen 9:30 PM/-

"We have seen the news. It has even reached the other cities, not to forget Batman is missing for eighteen days now. So yeah we know Batman and Robin's identities are compromised," Superman growled angry over the monitor.

How could those kids think they hadn't notice. Batman is the _leader _of the Justice League for crying out loud. As if they wouldn't notice the leak of Batman in the watchtower or the leak of Batman bossing them around. No, just no way they wouldn't have noticed!

"I'm sorry," Kaldur said feeling a bit uneasy. "It's just that we've been looking for Robin ever since the fire was reported on the TV and we hadn't had many night in which we've slept well. We're all tired and are just in need of some straight and clear answers," the teen explained while looking through the room seeing the tired faces. "So I'll come straight forward. Do you know how to contact Batman and Robin?"

"We're not supposed to contact them," The older Kryptonian said in avoidance. So he did know how.

"I don't care if we're not supposed to!" Conner suddenly shouted to the other man of steel. "We've been looking for Robin for almost 20 days now and we're still not sure if he's even alive! We had about enough of living in doubt and want to know if our friend is alive or not and RICHT NOW!"

The room and the man on the screen was silence as they watched the clone in awe. The teen had never spoke out like that to them, let alone to Superman. But he was right. They wanted answers and they wanted them badly.

So the group turned back to the monitor facing Superman with a resembled glare. Robin, even Batman would have been proud of that one.

The man let a sigh escape and is strict face was replaced by a sad one. "There was a time limit for the two to inform us on their wellbeing. Those are fifteen days and only Batman has made contact. By the rules Batman has gave us we have to consider Robin as either dead or as incapable to blend in."

Megan frowned. "Incapable to blend in? what do you mean? And why would we consider him dead!" the girls eyes spoke of her extreme concern. Could Robin be actually dead?

"Okay, listen. Ever since Batman has gained his protégé he had made up a plan. A plan for when their identities would have been compromised. One of the rules was that once they had succeed to blend in properly, and if it would be save enough to make contact, they would. If there was made contact we could assume they were okay. The second time of contact will announce that either they're in need of help or that the plan of their return would start. But since Robin has failed in making contact means either he didn't survive or failed to bled in fast enough," the man let out a heavy sigh. "Batman had made a whole calculation behind this plan. After failing to blend in after fifteen days the change of blending in anyway and surviving would be too small to assume the person would survive. This plans force us to give up on Robin and assume he's dead or will be dead very soon."

The silence in the cave was heavy, burning. Batman had actually made a plan in which his son could be count as a dead man before he even died and just leave him that way!

"I'm very sorry," Superman spoke up after a long silence. "But you have to give up on Robin."

"No way!" all eyes shot to Wally seeing tears roll down his face. "NO FREAKING WAY!" the teen said as he threw his arms through the air as if he wanted to smack his hands on a table. "I'm NOT going to give up on Robin! We can't just let him die! There must be a way to contact him!"

"Wally, please stop," the soft and hurt voice of the archer silenced the speedster. "We've already tried everything. And there could be a change that Robin don't want to return and be count as a dead man. You know how much we've hurt him. He maybe didn't make contact because he didn't want to be found," the girl said sniffling. How could this have happened? Just after they messed up and right before they could set things straight again. How could fate be so cruel?

How could fate give her a father who is a villain and a mother who's unable to walk. How could fate take away Robin's parents and then take away his change to reunite with his second father?

The blonde girl threw herself into the ginger's arms and buried her face in his chest. "We've already tried everything. We just can't find him," the girl said face still hidden in Wally's chest.

Wally wrapped his arms around the girl and laid his head on top of hers. He felt tired and broken. They had lost a teammate and it was now official. The change they would never see their friend again and would forever stay with the feeling of guilt was just too big.

The group slowly started the droop and dripped away from the monitor. They had heard enough and needed rest. They needed sleep and time to over think everything they had seen, heard and learned the past twenty days.

The group mostly split as Kaldur made his return to Atlantis to find a quiet place where he could think. Neither Tula could distract him from his goal. And the goal was clear. He had to make up his mind, he had to understand everything from the past twenty days. He needed it to sink into the thick skull of his, into his hurting heart.

Conner and Megan looked up a quiet place to sink into thoughts together. They found a place before the TV to snuggle up and let their thought melt together and make all the knowledge gained sink into their hearts.

Wally also wandered off to a quiet place. His was his room with all his souvenirs. He let himself slide down while he leaned against the wall. But before he could completely drift into his thought he noticed somebody by the door. As he looked up he saw the blonde archer approached him with a shy look on her face.

"I feel lonely and cold. Can I stay with you?" the girl asked avoiding eye contact.

"Sure," the redhead answered a bit absent.

He hadn't noticed the girl sitting down beside him until she suddenly let herself fall into his lap in a way that seemed like she wanted to sleep there. The boy simply excepted the pose they're in and started to stoke the girls long ponytail as he drifted off in thoughts.

Artemis simply closed her eyes and made herself drift away too in thoughts as all she felt was her ponytail being brushed. She didn't mind. She even liked it a bit. It made her feel relaxed and save.

**So that was chapter 7 :D**

**I hope you guys like what happened and that I showed enough feelings from the team. I have a reason why I light Wally out more (and will be). The first part of this fic is more Robin and Wally centric meanwhile the other part will be more Robin/ Batman centric. **

**Anyway, please reviews and tell me what you think about Simon! :D I would love to hear from you guys! (since you barely reacted on my call out for having a writer's block…)**

**~Till next time!**


	8. Family Curse

**Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive. So let's make a deal! (To make it up for the less times I update lately)  
>If I gain more than 7 reviews for this story I will Update tomorrow morning first thing when I wake up! (It's already 1:30 am here)<strong>

**If not… you have to wait till I have those reviews or till I've update some other stories. (whatever comes first ;) )**

**Back to the story!**

"Is that really Robin? He looks so young," a male's voice spoke in a whisper hoping not to wake the young teen sleeping in the bed of his child.

"Yes he is. I took him here, he looked so tired and broken. He had been crying the whole way home. You don't mind, right?" a woman's voice spoke in a hushed voice.

"No, but isn't it dangerous?" the man's voice sounded worried. "I mean for the kids?"

"Well, they own him their lives, so do you."

"that's right…"

"Honey, he's still a kid. Wouldn't you want somebody to take care of Nathan when he was his age and lost in a city full of people who wanted to kill him?"

"Yes, I would. But this kid is skilled. Nathan isn't."

"…"

"Okay, okay. I Understand what you mean. He stays. But we need to be careful with this okay? The Joker wasn't kidding about the fact that everybody who's trying to help him would be killed. Haven't you seen how that _whole _freaking hotel ended."

"To be honest… I don't mind if I die for this. This kid is younger than both of us and he has a whole life before him. Not to forget that he does so many good things with his life."

A soft snort sounded through the room. "Why is it always you who win things like this?"

"Because I'm always right, honey."

A soft kiss sound made the young boy smile. "You're right. We should save this boy."

"Let's leave before we wake him up," the woman whispered as she wanted to turn away.

"I thinks it's too late for that," Dick spoke as he sat up eyeing the couple. "I'm already awake."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman apologized, turning back to the bed the boy sat in. "I hadn't notice you was waking up."

"It's okay. I kept silence with a reason. I hear the two of you talk about my stay and I wanted to know what you truly thought about me staying here," The boy answered as he turned his body and place his two feet on the ground, while facing the wall. "But I'll leave anyway. I don't want you to endanger yourself and your kids."

"But you heard the reason why we think you have to stay," The man who looked American to the boy spoke up. "We own you our life's."

"But I don't want your life! None of your life's!" The boy shouted in protest rising from the bed. "You have three beds and there are four of you. I cannot stay here," the boy gave an excuse as he looked at the window, showing the neighborhood.

"But where will you go?" The lady asked. "They already murdered a whole hotel for you. You have to hide somewhere."

"But…" The boy mumbled as his face dropped to a sad one.

"Come," The man took the Boy Wonders hand. "Have something to eat and think about it, okay?"

"O-okay," the teen let himself be pulled to another room in which a small kitchen and living room was. The man told him to sit down on the old looking couch and went back to the kitchen.

"Like some eggs?" the boy nodded as he watched how the man made some scrambled egg and put it on a plate for him. "Here you go."

"Thank you very much," the boy smiled and started to dig in. "I haven't had something to eat since yesterday evening," The boy explained after a few bite. "So I could really use some."

"Good thing I took you in, right?" the lady said as she sat down.

The boy hummed which did not really declared his answer on the comment. "What' your name?" the boy asked between bites, changing the topic.

"My name is Aboli and this is my man Mathew. We have a son Nathan and a daughter Kim," The lady told. Her name made clear she was probably from Indian origin. It would explain her skin color.

"Well, you know already who I am," the boy said before he finished his egg. "But nice to meet you, anyways," the boy gave a gentle smile but his eyes quickly waver. He placed his fork loaded with the last bite into his mouth.

"You're really bugged that bad by this all?" the lady sat down beside the boy. "Why won't you let us help you?"

The boy sighed, placing the fork on his plate. "Listen," the boy started firm, clear and sharp eyes looking up from the empty plate, piercing the brown ones looking at him. "When you found me, I had just fled a hotel which was completely murdered, no survivors as far I know of. All of Two-face man where there, armed with at least two guns. What do you think what will happen to this house when they find out that I'm hiding here?"

The lady was silence. Eyebrows lowering in sadness.

"I don't want even more deaths on my name," the teen spoke, eyes becoming softer as he knew he had made his point clear. "I understand you all want to be hero's and help people. That's a great goal, I know. But being a hero means sacrificing your life, and the people around you," the boy explained. "As long you can't keep your surroundings save, it's even dangerous for this whole neighborhood. I've trained for years to be only Batman's sidekick. We had no direct contacts who could be endangered. Our whole life is set to act as a hero."

It was silence for a moment as a stern voice broke it. "I _am _willing to sacrifice my life."

After her spoken words, Aboli saw how Dick's eyes trailed downwards and then closed as if the information was forcing its way into the boy's head without permission.

"I," the boy's voice sounded small as it was cut off by a closing throat. "I don't want you to give your life for me."

"Why-" the lady wanted to ask but stopped when she saw the boy wasn't done talking.

"It's not fair! You shouldn't do that! I can't handle to see more people die. Not because of me," the boy's strong voice died quickly in his sentences. Making the last words sound more like a whisper.

"We won't die just because of you," the black haired lady sat down beside the boy. "We'll die so you can save more. plus, you can't be sure if we die if you don't try," a small motherly smile appeared on Aboli's face.

A long sigh, filled with tension escaped the boys lips. "Okay, I'll stay," a modest smiled curled his lips slightly. "But not for too long. I'll stay here until I've found a place where I can slowly blend in," the boy explained as Mathew kept his hand out, ready to take the plate and Dick gave it.

-\/-

The two kids were downright adorable. Both Nathan as Kim loved Robin who had been their hero for a long time. They flooded him with all kind of question.

Dick enjoyed to see how the kids came up with question most adults wouldn't even think off. Knowing his mask no longer hid anything the boy answered a few questions. Some questions stayed unsatisfied for the two hyperactive children's, though. Some questions just didn't feel right to answer.

"Is Bruce a nice father?" Kim asked as she shifted a bit on Robin's lap.

"Yes, he is. But he's not quiet your everyday dad," the boy answered not able to do something else than copy the wide smile the girl before him wore.

"Does he look like Superman? All muscled like him?" Nathan asked as he kicked his feet up and down as he sat on the edge of the couch. His eyes glisten as he talked or rather asked about his heroes.

"You could say so," The Boy Wonder answered. "Though their muscles are different. Superman has superpowers. Batman is a well-trained man."

"How is that any different?"

"There are many differences between super powered heroes and non-powered heroes. Take me and Kid Flash for an instance. He has muscled legs from all the running, though his body self is not that badly muscled. His powers source is his super speed. The same goes for the power in his punches. But I don't have such a source. I have to rely on my muscles and my muscles alone as it comes the fight. So my muscles are different and bigger than his though we both might be just as strong. You understand that?" Robin noticed the puzzled face the kids pulled and chuckled. "It's hard to fallow, Sorry. You could say Batman looks much like Superman," the boy eventually gave the much easier answer to the child.

"Oh," the younger boy said a bit dumbfounded, eyes wide as Robin's words danced in his head.

"So, you know all sidekicks personally?" The girl asked on her turn.

Robin's smile turned into a sad one. "Yes, yes I do."

The change didn't went unnoticed by the young girl. "You're okay, Robin?"

"Yes, I am," the boy answered in a half lie. "I just miss them," the boy continued with the half-truth. He did truly miss them, and right now he was okay, but the sadness escaping his smile spoke of the fact he was betrayed by his best friends he _did_ know personally.

"I bet you'll find them fast," the girl answered happy.

Aboli called a "Dinner's ready!" before Robin could react.

"Yummy," Nathan jumped off the couch. He hasn't eat ever since he came home from school, because he was too busy to ask his idol all kind of questions.

Kim left Robin's lap and quickly fallowed her older brother. "Wait for me and Robin!"

"Don't call out his name!" Aboli hissed to the children's making them freeze. "Remember I explained you that people aren't supposed to know he's here. You have to keep it a secret."

Dick noticed the heavy tension on the kids as their heads hung low. They clearly felt guilty for calling his name out. So, he crouched down beside the two kids. "How about you call me Dick? All my friends call me that."

Both Nathan as Kim started to beam. They could call the Robin by his nickname! The two heads bobbed up and down in a high speed, causing Robin to smile wide. They were just so adorable. He secretly wished he had a little brother and sister for himself.

-\/-

"Time to sleep kids," Aboli spoke as she stood behind the kids plus Dick who sat on the ground behind the TV. Kim had once again claimed Robin's lap as her personal seat and started to slumber away against his warm chest.

"Aah, already?" Nathan whined as he leaned against Dick's side. "Can't we stay up for a little longer with Ro- Dick?"

"No," the two kids looked up surprised to hear that come from Dick. "Because I'm going to bed too. It's late and we all can use the rest," the boy explained.

"Okay!" Nathan jumped up. If his idol with to bed so would he!

The kids flew off to their bedroom ready to change and the teenager slowly rose to his feet. He gave Aboli a wink combined with a smile.

"Thanks," she simply said as she watched Robin leave the living room.

"You're welcome and good night," he said before closing the door.

"Good night," the lady answered as she returned to the dishes.

Robin entered the bedroom seeing the boy and girl already in pajamas and both a pillow in their hands. They jumped the teenager triggering his reflexes, making him jump back with a backflip.

"Cool!" the pair armed kids yelled in choir. "Do it again!"

"What's going on?" their mom had fallowed the yells, finding Robin pulling his shirt down and the two kids with a pillow in their hands.

"Dick made a cool back flip when we tried to hit him with our pillows!" the young girl told loudly in her enthusiasm.

"Triggering my reflexes like that is dangerous," Robin told for the first time his voice low and serious that evening. "I could have hurt you."

"Oh," the boy spoke, eyes aiming for his feet. "Sorry."

"Sorry, Dick," the girl apologized too.

"It's okay, but don't do that again. If you want a pillow fight you should simply ask me."

"And what if I want a fire fight?" a metal machine was placed on Robin's head making his heart jump and his muscles freeze.

The muscles of his eyes were the only muscles to move to find Black Mask's Number One, holding a Mamba pistol against his head.

"If you give me a gun I'll grand your wish," the Boy Wonder answered brutal and he moved slightly to eye the door, what was forced open and see three other man's stand with machine guns ready.

"You three, In to the bedroom, now!" the leader shouted to the two kids and mother.

"There is no need to lock them up," the teen spoke turning toward the man. "I'll come with you willingly. But you have to leave them alone."

"You really think we'll leave them to live?" the man smirked as the gun in his hand moved to the side suddenly shooting the girl in her head.

The house filled with screams and both Nathan as Aboli shot to the dead girl.

"How could you shoot a innocent girl!" Robin shouted placing himself between the two left from the family.

"How could you live with them knowing this would happen?" the man held the gun a few inches away from Robin's forehead.

Robin stepped forward making contact with the still hot gun. "I wasn't going to live with them. I was here to rest, nothing more. Now take me to Black Mask."

"Robin, Kim is-"

"I know!" Robin's voice cut's Aboli without looking back. He knew the girl was dead. The shot was perfectly aimed into her forehead. There would have been no way she survived that shot.

Robin saw the three other man walk up to him and Number One, toward The other two of the family. Robin quickly blocked the way by placing his hands on the two walls on either side of him.

"I told you to leave them!"

The thee man lifted up the machine guns up, aiming past Robin's arms. That made him snap. "I told you to fucking leave them!" the boy shouted as he tensed his arms against the two walls, gaining enough strengths to lift his lower body and kicked Number One back, causing him to fall back over the other three man.

"Come," Robin spoke as he grabbed the arms from Both Nathan and Aboli pulling the away from the dead little girl and pull them with him into the living room, closing the door behind him. "Through the window," the boy pushed the two toward the window. Facing the backyard from the person living on the first floor.

"Where is Kim?" the father asked which had been in the living room the entire time. The man hadn't dared to come and look, for he knew he better had stayed there and maybe provide them of a surprise attack.

Robin looked away as he spoke a hoarse "Dead," pulled him to the window. "I'll block the door," the boy run back to the door but he was too little too late as the door flew open showing an more than angry Number One.

Three shots were fired before Robin couldn't do a thing and a yank on his arm brought him back to the wall with the window.

The time seemed to have stopped as everything around him slowly got his attention. He looked to his side seeing Aboli drop down to the ground and back to his other side seeing Mathew holding his arm. Down he saw Nathan shocked, tears running down his face.

Again a shot was fired and this time Nathan shrunk into a ball as he screamed in pain.

"Nathan," his father crouched down beside his son but another shot silenced the boy.

-\Robin's POV/-

I was frozen. My muscles refused to move as I watched how the young boy was silenced. I felt like slipping into a shock as Mathew looked up to me, tears running down his face. But somehow I couldn't find any hate or anger inside his eyes.

But before I could understood any of this all I was pushed through the window by Mathew.

"What?" was all I got out as I fall back from the second floor, down onto my feet in reflex.

"I already lost everything!" the man yelled down before blood shot out of his head, telling me he was shot through his head. His body fall down on the window frame.

I started to run, run away from the crime scene. The faces from the four victims forever sealed in his mind.

How could I've let this happen? A whole family, killed, rudely shot to death.

After a few minutes of running I found a backyard in which I could hide and quickly jumped over the fence and imminently suck to the ground. My legs didn't work anymore and my head felt too heavy to move. I was broken and all I could was laying there, crying silently, hoping to be never found again.

**So that was it for chapter 8.**

**I hope you all review tonight so I have a wonderful morning to wake up with :P**

**Also I wanted to ask if you guys would like a fanfic about Bruce(Batman) and Diana (Wonder Woman) who become a couple which causes a lot of jealousy by the Boy Wonder. It's still in the making and I know I have enough fanfics running right now, but I would just like to know if it sounds interesting to you guys. **

**Till next time!**


	9. The Letter

**Wow, guys. Ten reviews! :D  
>You so made my morning! And I so feel evil now! The reason why? Because I'm called evil because of the last chapter. Now behold! Chapter 9! (Finally we're in the next stage of my story! The M rate warning starts to kick in now)<strong>

-\day twenty-eight 7PM /-

Three families already. It was too much. Three families giving their lives for him was just too much on top of what happened the past days. Was there a curse on him! Why did he kept on being found.

How come he was found every time, before he could actually change anything about himself. He hadn't even got the change to dye his hair, or do anything else to get rid of his usual look.

The boy let a sigh escape as he tried his best to avoid to standout. The joker and his henchman are still so close.

As the boy walked by an alley he quickly slipped into it and hid behind a garbage container. Lucky almost every alley has one big container for the street to bring their trash too and they were big enough to hide behind and get changed.

The boy took out another pair of cloths out of his sport bag and quickly changed into them. He took his wig and put it on carefully hiding every string of black hair protrude out of the wig and hid them underneath the blonde hair. He took his contacts and put them in causing his eyes to look brown. It was a good thing he had taken those things with him when he robbed the department store. It gave him a second change.

Speaking about second chances. The boy took out two folded papers, stained with dried up blood. His eyes soften as he suppressed tears.

He still needed to go to Simon's wife. Bring her Simon's last massage. But he never got the change to settle enough to go to her.

But he was not going to settle anymore. He would first go to her and find his way to safety after that.

With that on his mind he walked out of the alley and started to roam the streets looking for the address what was written on the paper he had gotten. After a few times asking he found the street and stood before the house. It was a nice house what spoke of the wealth Simon and his wife had. Noting like Bruce but big enough for a family and he knew they hadn't children.

Dick brushed off the thought what caused his heart to ache and rung the bell. After a few moments the door slowly opened but just a creak making the boy notice the chain lock.

"Who are you?" A sharp voice asked as the Boy Wonder could only see the lady's blue eyes and a few blonde locks around them.

"Can I enter?" the boy asked not wanting to say his name out loud, at least not on the streets though.

"No," the one eye frowned. "What do you want?"

"I came for Simon," the one eye grew wide as the words had left the boy.

"He," there was a pause as the eye looked away and returned again. "He's not here."

"I know but I have a massage from him."

Before the boy could say anything else the door was slammed close and a numbed tick told him that a chain hit the wood of the door. The door opened again showing the whole lady. "Come in," she said with a shy smile and red eyes. She had been crying. No wonder she was so closed up.

"Thanks," the boy said as he entered the house. The door was closed behind him with a soft thud and the boy took off his jacked. "It won't be long."

The blonde took over his jacked and put it away. "How do you know my man?" the woman asked as the boy stared at a picture of the lady and Simon together.

Got to think about it, he never mentioned her name. "What is your name?" the boy asked as if he hadn't heard her question. He hadn't. He had been distracted by a warm memory what filled his thoughts when he saw Simon's pictures.

"Linda, but about my husband," the woman tried to ask again. "How do you know him?"

The boy sighed at his heart feeling heavy as he took off his blond wig. "He saved me," the boy said tears making his eyes glister in the light.

Linda's mouth slowly opened at realization. "You're Dick," the lady said beyond surprise.

The boy nodded. "Yes," His voice sounded almost sarcastic as his answer came out as a chuckle like choke. "I am," the boy looked down so his bangs hid his eyes.

Linda crouched down a bit and hugged the boy. The boy was startled by this but as he looked up he saw a smile on the blonde's lips. "I was afraid you were killed too," the woman said holding the boy even tighter.

The boy hugged back. She smelled like Simon, or at least the same as he did. It was a fresh but natural smell which reminded him from all the times he had snuggled up with Simon. He missed his dad.

Dick's hands clamped around Linda's shirt as he felt tears fighting their way down his face. He bit his lips but the sobs won the long lasting fight. Sobs came out like hiccups and his tears stained the lady's shirt.

The teen pulled away as he realized what he was doing. He was crying in front of the girl who lost her man to him and _he _was crying. The boy turned away. "I'm sorry," he said as he was furiously wiping away tears with his fists.

The two hands gently being placed at his wrists and his fists were pulled away slowly so he could face a tearing lady. "He had become like a dad to you, right?" the blonde spoke as she let her tears roll down her face freely.

The boy nodded. "But I can't stay," the kid tried to change the topic. "I came to bring you this."

Linda looked down at the boy's hand showing a folded up paper. "I didn't read it because I know it was meant for you," the boy said as he held up his hand.

The lady took the paper and unfolded it imminently recognizing her husband's handwriting. Her eyes rolled from the left to the right taking in every word written on it. Her eyes filled more and more with tears as she got lower on the paper. As she ended the note she folded back up end let a heavy sigh escape. "Thank you for bringing this to me," her voice sounded broken and Robin knew she was about to break out in cries.

She did. Linda grabbed the boy and pulled him into a hug and cried loudly as she held the boy. The boy let the woman cry. He did too when he read his letter. The one stained with bloody fingerprints. But even though it looked like evidence from a murder scene he still kept it. It was so important to him. And the only thing really from Simon.

The blonde pulled back and eyed the silence boy. "Come, I'll give you something to drink," she said as she rose.

"No, I can't stay," the boy said staring into the nothing.

"What? But aren't you going to live with me?" Linda asked as her hand tighten around the letter.

"No, it's too dangerous. I don't want to endanger you. I've already cost you so much," the boy said as he started to put his wig back on. "I shouldn't have stayed this long. I'll be going right now."

"But," the lady wanted to protest but as she saw the determination in his eyes she gave up. "Please take care and call me when you've settled down," she said as she gave the boy a kiss on his forehead. She gave the boy her business card and his jacked. "Please make contact with me as soon as you can."

"I will. Thanks for understanding," the boy put on his jacked and opened the door. "Good bye."

With that he walked away in an easy pace, giving a quick glance back seeing the woman sadly wave and call out a good bye and close the door behind her. As he was down the street he started to run. He felt the tears coming up again but tried to run away from it.

It didn't work. They streamed down his face as the text on his letter kept flashing through his mind. He ran even harder hoping it would work but no matter how hard he pushed himself to go faster the tears kept coming down. They kept on raining down.

_Dear Dick,_

_I know we have known each other for just a few weeks and hadn't much time to spend with each other. But I've learned a lot about you and you about me. I'm really glad I met you and that we could get so close to each other. I'm really proud of you and already feel like a real stereotype father (the good stereotype one). _

_I'm glad you were so open to me and let me in. I felt so much love for you and was really looking forward for a live with you and my wife. But sadly our time together was short. I wish I could have spent much more with you and hear more stories about you saving people and "kicking bad guy's ass"._

_I would like to ask you if you want to look after my wife. She could use some of your optimism when I'm gone and not to forget you appealing laughter. Please stay "asterous" and don't forget about me. You were the prefect son and I'm glad I could give you a second change by giving up myself. Please don't be angry with yourself. I'd panned this and I'm now just like you, a hero. A hero for saving a young boy's life._

_Please live your life the fullest and I hope you'll find Bruce back one day, even though you're forbidden to re__assemble._

_I Love you,_

_Simon._

_Ps. The other paper is a letter for my wife, please give it to her. We live on southern street 209. You can stay there with her._

Robin's pace started to slow down. "Simon," The boy muttered in sobs as he grabbed his arms while he kept on a high pace as he walked down a street he didn't even know.

The boy made an abrupt stop as he walked by a store with in its display a mirror. He saw himself with a blonde wig under which a few black locks were visible and a face smeared with tears. He took of the wig not having the feeling to fix it again and put it in his bag. He had lost the Joker a while ago so he could walk around like this for a while.

His eyes fell on his tears and how miserably he looked. He had to man up! He couldn't be crying all day. At least not when he was roaming around. He first needed a place to settle down and then he could cry his heart out as much as he desired to.

The boy wiped away his tears as he regain grip on his emotions and got back to his fast pace. He now looked around him. Where was he actually? It looked like Gotham's downtown but only a bit different. How come he had never been here as Robin?

The teen started to walk further when a sudden yank pulled the boy into an alley causing him to gasp in shock and felt something being pressed against his lips.

Dick ended just as confused as his brain could finally process the scene what just had played. "What?"

Again the pair of lips were pressed against his before he could say anything else and was held in place by two strong arms. The boy was shocked and confused of what happened. He knew what happened. He was grabbed by some creep who was now kissing him but somehow it just didn't sunk into his mind what the hell was going on.

As those lips released his he spoke up again. "W-who are you? What do you want!"

The man holding him smiled widely showing his bit yellow teeth. "Not so clever, to walk down these roads without your parents," the man spoke as he lifted the boy up without any effort and started to walk.

"Let me go you creep!" the boy started to kick the man but was thrown into a room before he had accomplished any harm on the man. It looked like an office building, a back entrance.

He was quickly turned around when he wanted to move and tied down tightly with his hands on his back. "Hey! Stop that!" the boy was roughly turned back to his back and faced the man who sat on him. The older male leaned down claiming yet another kiss while his hand slipped into the boy's trouser and boxer. The boy broke free from the kiss and started to yell. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Raping you," the man smirked. "I don't get often a change to lay hands on a young boy like you."

That made the boy twitch. He saw the man leaning back in as he was aiming for his lips but quickly spoke up before the man got too near. "You can't rape me!"

The man caressed the boy's face. "And why can't I rape you?" the man asked with a voice what sounded almost father like.

Oh crap! Now he had to come up with a reason why he shouldn't, no, couldn't rape him! His brained stopped and what shot through his mind was the one thing he shouted. "Because I'm a prostitute!"

"Oh?" the man seemed positively surprised.

Shit! Why did he say that! He was no prostitute. That man probably was. That was what his brain was telling him. Not that he himself was one. Crap! Shit! DAMN IT!

"You're sure?" the man asked. The boy nodded as answer. There was no way he could come back on it. "A young boy like you? You're what, twelve?" Dick nodded again. "What's your name, kid?"

"Alex," the boy lied and felt the ropes being cut, freeing his both hands. "Thanks."

"Now, amuse me," the man said with a taunted smile as he leaned back.

"You have to pay me," the boy spoke out a bit forces, as only reason left in his mind to get rid of that man.

"Sure, but first you have to earn it," the man spoke showing his purse. "Here I have enough to pay you," the man showed a few bills what could have been easily a few hundred dollars together. It could have been more than thousand but he couldn't see it good enough as it was tossed aside. "Now show your magic."

The boy swallowed. He had to actually please the man. Wait, he had walked once upon Bruce having a hot moment with one of the ladies he brought home so now and then. Bruce hadn't seen him and he had watched until he knew he had to get out.

Dick leaned forward kissing the man like he had seen Bruce do that time. He trailed his hand over the man's body as he felt the man kissing him back. He slowly put his hand under the man's shirt and started to lift it up. They broke their kiss as he took off the man's shirt and watched the man's bear torso.

The man did the same with him, undressing him till his muscled torso shown. The boy gave the older male a quick kiss and lead the man into a lying position. He started to undo the man's zipper and pulled down the trouser just enough to see a boxer and something underneath it peeking out. He pulled down the boxer letting the hard length of the man completely free.

The boy started to pump his hand up and down the meat as the man shivered. The boy kept on doing this one thing until the man spoke up. "I'm not going to come if you keep on acting like a pussy. Stop the hand do and go work with that fine ass of yours!"

The man sat up and came close to the boy. "Come here," he said as he pulled down the boy's trouser.

"Ah!" the boy watched how the man quickly got rid of his pants and grabbed his boxer.

"You're really new at this, aren't yah?" the man said as he tossed the boxer away eyeing the now completely naked boy.

Dick first blushed in shame because the man watching him like he saw some porn star, but that blush disappeared quickly as the boy was pushed into a weird position. He stood on his knees and hands while the man placed himself behind him. He got two dirty and salty tasting finger into his mouth while another hand wrapped around his body.

"Suck it, sweetie," a voice whispered in his ear as he felt the older male's warmth on his back and his legs. That man's body was simply so close to his.

Suddenly he felts something warms being placed at his entrance and tensed up. A rough thrust made the other male's manhood crush into the boy's body causing him to shriek in both pain and surprise.

"Can you handle it?" the man asked as he took out his fingers, giving the boy room to talk.

"Y-you're so big," the boy lied avoiding the truth about his virginity being tossed away like it was nothing.

The man blushed. It was always nice to hear that you was so big that you make a whore scream by your first entrance. "Okay, I'll start it slow then," the man said as he started to thrust in and out the young boy.

"Ah! Aaah!" the boy moaned in both hurt as delight. He didn't want to admit it but in some way it felt good. His warmth inside him thrusts right into a sweet spot making his length grow hard. How could something so wrong feel so… feel so good?

The man started to speed up and the two salty fingers returned to his mouth. The boy suck the fingers and felt the other hand release his body only to return to his length. The hand started to pump rudely up and down causing the boy to pant even faster.

They kept on going for a little while as suddenly a warm release filled the boy's inner walls. The warm length left his ass while white liquid dripped out of it. The boy sat down, panting as he eyed his own length still being hard and felt his heart beat inside of it.

The man laid down while pulling the boy with him, causing the kid to end on top. He grabbed the boy by his hips, lifted him and placed him over his manhood. Dick understood what was expected from his and started to move up and down trying to find the spot again, what gave him his pleasure.

While he did so the man started to pump his length and after a few moments of loud breaths and a few loud moans from the older male, the two came.

The young boy went limp and let himself drop down on the man. He just laid there, on top of the man as the feeling of being dirty started to seep into his mind. The feeling of being touched, having done things he shouldn't, regret for actually enjoying it at a few points, it all fell heavy on his heart

The man laid yet another kiss on his lips and moved the boy to his side. "That was great. You're so freaking tight," the man said, still panting in his afterglow of his sex. "You're for the keep," the man said chuckling, making the boy which he was actually joking.

The boy coiled up so the warmth wouldn't leave his bare and naked body. "So, how did it feel to lose the big V?" the man suddenly asked and the boy looked up in both surprise as confusion. "I recognize a virgin when I do one," the man spoke as he stroke a hand through his hair. "Also, someone as tight as you walking around claiming to be a prostitute wouldn't stay unnoticed by me. Believe me, I'm the top dog in this neighborhood. If something nice walks around, I'll know about it."

Dick stay silence while the man placed yet another kiss on his lips. "So why do you want to be a prostitute?" the man smirked as if he knew the answer already.

"I don't really know. I guess a bit as rebellion to my parents," The boy lied. He knew why he was a prostitute. He was that because his brain had a meltdown when he got stuck in a rape scene and yelled something ridiculous.

"So young and already walking away from home, ha?" the man said as he moved over the boy as he let his lips run down the kids face, feeling his young skin. "You surely will earn enough money to survive. With such ass you could rule the world," the man said with a wink.

_Don't count on it. It is not like I'm going to look up more people to have sex with. And since you're already the top dog there is no one to whisper this to. _The boy thought to himself as he kept silence.

The man rose from the boy and started to redress. He did the same and took his bag throwing the handle over his shoulder letting his bag rest. The man took his purse, he had thrown away, and wanted to put it away. The boy walked up and held up his hand, eyes sharp.

The man smiled. "Very good," He said as he took out a few bills and placed it on Dick's hand. The man leaned over to the boy's head and whispered. "You've more than earned it," causing the boy to shiver.

The boy looked down when his eyes widen. 500 dollar! The boy looked up seeing the man walk away.

"Ah! Wait for me!" the boy fallowed the man. He didn't know why. But he had nowhere to go and what if the door would stuck into its lock while he stayed behind he would have nobody who knew he was there or to help him.

The man smiled as he saw the boy fallowing him and walked down the alley till he came to the street where Dick had been pulled out. "So, where will you go, Alex?"

"He?" the boy first said but then realized he had called himself Alex. "Ah, well, I err don't really know yet."

Why was he even fallowing this man? It was definitely not because he wanted more. Maybe because he didn't know what else to do. He had no home, no one to turn to and not to forget that rotten feeling, aching from the inside.

"How about coming with me?" the man stopped his trail and turned around to face the boy.

Dick also stopped his trail and watch how the man came closer. "I don't know," his eyes diverge and watch the brick wall beside him.

The man shrugged and started to walk again. The boy looked up and quickly fallowed the man again. "Why are you still fallowing me if you're not coming with me?" the man asked glancing over his shoulder.

"I don't know," the boy answered as a lost sheep.

The man turned and walked into an alley. He turned further so he was now eye in eye with the boy and blocked the way. "Then go, I have to find "costumers"," the man said crossing his arms.

"Then could I rest here for a while? I mean out of sight. I don't like to be seen while sleeping," the boy gave as excuse.

The man rolled his eyes and walked further into the alley and went down a small corridor in the alley showing a small little alley behind the building which was mostly blocked by a garbage container. "It's not much but you can sleep here," the man said coldly.

The boy looked up seeing an emergency stairs. It was clear this alley was only used to escape from the buildings via the back for when there was fire. So that would mean he could easily sleep here.

"Thank you. Last night was rough and I've barely slept. I could really use some," the boy explained as he shove some cardboard boxes aside, making room for him to lie down.

"Whatever," the man said as he walked off.

The boy laid down and felt the cold from the ground imminently flew through his cloths. Why had this to happen to him in the winter? Why couldn't this wait for when it was warm and nice outside? The boy rose again and shot a look around him. Hmm, what could he use to keep the cold away.

The boy opened one of the boxes meeting some old papers as he removed the lid. He laid them down in a row making a bed out of the papers. He opened another box again filled with papers and kept on opening boxes and laying down papers till he had formed a thick pile of papers. He took out his pillow and laid it on top of his paper bed and laid down on it himself.

That was much better. The papers quickly toke over his body warmth making it easier for the boy to drift off into a troubled sleep.

**So yeah, three families died. Reason why I skipped that? Because I didn't want to drag you guys through all that. That would make this story about three chapters longer with the only purpose to give Robin a good (in his point of few) reason's to stay with Mike. **

**Anyhow, this was the kick off for the bit darker part of my story. I wonder how you guys will react since you already flipped because of the last chapter. (and Dick still hasn't reach the bottom)**

**Anyway, please review and I'll update as soon as possible!**


	10. Cold and Warmth

**Haha, I've made a (small) spoiler last chapter in the author note. I used the name Mike while you guys don't even know who Mike is. (but you'd most likely guessed who it is)**

**Anyway, I hoped I could update more times a week now I'm back at school… yeah, that didn't work out that well. I've been given a major assignment for the last weeks of school and it's taking much of my time.**

**But school's over soon and I'll try to be back even better than before! :D**

**Oh and very quick this: it's funny you all reacted so much on the fact I killed a family but the sex scene barely did anything to you guys, haha, it made me laugh XD**

**On with the story!**

There he lay, naked, unable to move. The sets of eyes staring at him started to make him feel uncomfortable. Then, suddenly, hands appeared, moving toward him, the eyes glistering with lust.

He wanted to move away, away from the touch what was soon to come but his body was unable to. Smiles appeared under the many pairs of eyes as he felt fingers sink into his skin.

The hands slowly slipped down his body. Further and further until he squired under the pressure pressed on his manhood.

The smiles grew wider at the sound he made.

He felt a pressure on his lips which soon formed into a feeling of lips being pressed against his. They were wet and soft as they moved open and closed over his lips.

He just laid there, touched, seen, felt, kissed and above all, used against his will. But wasn't it in his will to lay here, to not move? Yes it was. But somehow, he goes against his will. There are no hands holding him down- still though, he was held down- held down by his mind, his thoughts, the way he's thinking. He was being raped but he didn't want to admit, he didn't want to tell his brain, let it know how much hurt he should feel right now.

The eyes smiling at him moved aside, making space. The dark space was quickly filled by a person appearing from the dark. Dark blue eyes made Dick's widen in shock.

"Dad?"

The hands on his body went on, on with touching while the man stood there. His emotionless eyes started to change. Very slowly the nothing was replaced by a feeling. One Dick didn't want to see.

Disgust.

-\Day twenty-nine 9:43 AM/-

My eyes burst open. My heart was racing like crazy. But the heat of panic was soon replaced by the intense cold state my body was actually in.

I shot up seeing where I was.

The streets.

Feeling how deeply the cold has withdrawn in my clothes told me I had slept for at least a few hours. Even the papers underneath me had soaked themselves in the winter cold streaming through the alley I was in.

I let out a deep sigh, feeling a shiver run down my spine. The breath escaping my lips flew up being visible from the condensation. So cold.

I automatically started to rub my arms, hoping to heat myself up a little as I left my paper bed. Sounds of a woman drew me to the other, wider alley.

My eyes widen as I saw the source the sounds. A woman, panting into the neck of the "Top Dog" guy while their bodies moved strangely against each other. A loud moan from the man made me realize what is just had walked up to and moved away.

God, why did I have to follow the sounds?

I walked back to my homemade or better called "street made" bed and sat down, knowing it was in vain to even hope it would warm up again with my body heat. I needed something what could help me to warm up. Something what could beat the cold hiding deep within the fabric of my cloths. Of my heart…

After a few minutes of blowing my warm breath into my hands I heard the woman exclaim in pleasure. They were done and a few soft heated whispers sounded from both the male and female. The sounds of high heels ticking on the cold stone streets declared her departure.

A few seconds later the man appeared from the dark end of the alley and walked up to me, no particular emotion written on his face. He threw something with a loop, giving me enough time to catch it.

I saw the red apple in my hand and looked up seeing the man sit down beside me. "Don't think I'm going to baby you now."

I gave no answer as I took a bite from the cold fruit and felt the delight of its moisture on my tongue. I only now realized how hungry and thirsty I've been. So I greedily eat the apple, feeling how both my needs were fulfilled just a bit.

"I only bought you this because you had already drifted off to sleep before I could have told you to buy something for dinner and breakfast," the man explained as he watched how I consumed the little food.

"Thanks," I said as I finished the fruit- leaving only its core, the seeds, and the little stick on top of it.

The man rose and gave me a glance that told me to follow. I did that and was lead back to the streets.

I followed the man all the way to the nearby grocery store. I felt my face lite up a bit as the warmth inside the store welcomed by body like a blanket. I had missed this warm and easy feeling. It made my eyes slumber and feel save. It made me think back to the times I curled up in Bruce's lap and was hugged by the man. Daddy…

A quick hit on my shoulder woke me up from my thoughts, and I looked up the man. "No sleeping here or you'll get kicked out, for a long time."

I nodded and silently followed the man though the store. I picked out a few things I though could still my hunger and thirst, and we eventually ended at the liquor section.

"Which one do you want?" the man asked, taking out one bottle. He gave it one quick but deep glance as he quickly read the label and put in into his shopping basket.

"I'm not allowed to drink," I answered, while watching how the man ran his finger over the steel stand in which the liquor bottles rested in, going by ever bottle.

"But you're cold, aren't you?" the man took out a bottle of wine and passed it to me. "Here, sweet and not too strong," he showed me the bottle.

"I've err, never drank alcohol before."

The man's eyes sharpened a bit, but not as an attack or angry glare. "It's sweet shit. You'll like it once you start to feel the heat." He said and placed into his basket.

The black haired man started to walk off again and all I could do was say a small "Oh," and just followed him.

We paid for our groceries and left the building. The cold hit my face and quickly reconquered my body. I just wish I could hide within the store and wait there for the coast to become clear. But I couldn't and I knew that. But nothing is wrong with dreaming, right?

We sat down on a bench in the park. It was as good as empty. The winter cold had chased the people away from the half green half brown park. The water shone and looked somewhat warm. But I knew it was just the dull sun shining down on it through a few light cloths what made that impression.

The bottle appeared from the man's backpack and he held it out towards me and held his other hand open. "That's 15 bugs," the man said, and I finally understand. I quickly looked up the money I hid in my giant sports bag and handed it to him, getting the bottle handed back to me.

I opened the wine and looked down into the shaft, feeling a burst of adrenaline shoot through my veins. It felt wrong to drink, even though it was just to warm up. And I really wanted that... but Bruce had told me so many times it was wrong to drink.

"You going to drink it or what?" the man asked, giving me an annoyed look. He was probably wondering or maybe even irritated that I over thought everything first before jumping right into it.

"Ah, yeah, sure," I quickly brought the cold glass to my lips and slowly lifted the weighty bottle up making the content slowly seep into my mouth, filling it with a strange stating liquid. I swallowed it and felt the heat suddenly blaze up in my throat, causing my face to turn red in delight. It felt so great to have something warms inside of me.

The liquor flew down causing my body to heat up everywhere it reached, and the rest of my body quickly followed. I took another sip, and felt the same sensation, only a bit weaker now, rush down my throat.

I felt my face lighting up in a delightful burn, and I put down the bottle, sinking a bit deeper into the stone hard bench.

"That feels good, huh?" The man smiled at my reaction. I nodded, eyes unfocused, lingering into a warm fuzzy feeling. "Here," I woke up from the rather sort trance I was in to look up seeing the man hand me the bottle again. "Take more," I saw a small smile creep up on his face, but somehow the bottle took more of my attention... So I took it.

I took a big gulp this time, feeling a new spike of heat in my body. "Aaaah," How much I had longed to this warmth. I never knew it was possible to long for something so badly. I've always had what I needed. But not anymore. Though right now? Right now it felt like I had everything I needed.

Two arms formed a grip around my arms and before I knew it I found myself on his lap. "I don't even know your name," I suddenly said, before even realizing I hadn't placed a name beside this man. I've never asked him neither has he told me. But he does know mine, or at least he think he does.

"Call me Mike," he smiled and took a sip from his bottle. "You might like this too," Mike said as he gave me his bottle. Without thinking I took a sip, tasting something more bitter than what was inside my bottle. But it tasted okay. And not to forget it heated me up too.

Again a smile crept up by the black haired man as he slowly lifted the bottle in my hand with the tip of his finger causing it to title just enough for more liquor to fill my mouth. I drank it. I was still thirsty so why not?

He kept on lifting the bottle little by little till I had about six good gulps from it and slowly moved it away. But he replaced the bottle's glass on my lips quickly with his own, and pulled me closer to him on his lap.

I kissed back, feeling no reason not to please the man a bit. He had taken care of me by giving me a place to rest, by giving me an apple as breakfast and helping me to warm up. Also, his body, his lips were so warm too.

So seeing the benefits of this I snuggled up with the man as I kept kissing him. He trailed his arms over my back leaving a warm trail on it. Right now I couldn't heat up enough. The whelming heat was just not enough. I needed more!

His tong entered my mouth and his hand held my head firmly as he started to investigate my inner cheeks shamelessly, with enough force to let my head move into his hands. He moaned into my mouth as one hand trailed down, slipping into my pants.

I jumped off him. "What are you doing!" I shouted, my heart beating like crazy.

The man around the age of 26 rose and held my chin in a bit romantic way, titling his head as he leaned in, ready for a the next kiss. "Making a steamy scene with you."

"What? Here?" I stepped back from the man. I let my eyes trail to my surroundings. A empty park, with CCTV, buildings with people who could be watching. What was I doing here? It was dangerous. I could be found again and where could I even run of to now? It was a park, not the streets. I couldn't just hide behind a bush and hope not to be found. In the streets I can run, hide in stores and lose them easily. It would take too much time to get out of the park to save myself or to hide from flying bullets. They could easily surround me, forcing me to give up.

"What's the problem with having sex in a park?" the man laughed cocky.

"I shouldn't even be here!" I spoke loudly, and picked up my bottle, closing it with its cap and put it away in my bag. I swung the handle over my shoulder and walked off.

"What are you talking about!" the man shouted back as he grabbed my shoulder turning me back to face him. I saw him wear an angry and insulted face. Just now I realized that he was most likely drunk.

"I'm talking about my father," I lied. "I'm a dead man when he finds me here. I should go back to the streets. The chance to be found there is lower- But here it's too easy."

The man came closer to me again placing a sloppy wet kiss in my neck. "As you wish, sweetheart," a shiver run down my spine as his words landed as sweet and hot whispers in my ear.

Yeah, definitely drunk.

-\Day twenty-nine 3:16 PM/-

The ginger stared into the nothing, arms spread all over his school table with a math book resting under his chin.

"Mister West?"

The speedster didn't noticed the many heads turn toward him as his glance was sucked up into the blackboard, thinking about his best friend. He had been roaming the streets from Gotham city for so long. Every day after school time he'll use his super speed to run to his friends city and look for him. Unlike his team, he hadn't give up the search. Maybe a planned search just wasn't the way to find someone in Gotham. His random roaming might give him more results.

"Mister West?" a voice repeated only louder this time.

Poor Robin. Where could he be? Alone, scared? What kind of friend was he for not being there when his friend needs him? And to top off his feeling of guilt, there's still the fact he had ripped off his mask. Well, maybe it was not his hand, but he was there, approving to force the boy.

"Mister West!"

A hand struck the table making Wally jump up, startled away from his thoughts. His head snapped to his left seeing his teaching, frowning deep as he shook his head.

"You've been daydreaming again?" the man asked as he held out a paper. "I can see you've done the same with your test, young man."

The redhead took the paper and saw the big red E written on top of it. "What? How?" he looked up, in disbelieve, to his teacher.

"I would like to have a word with your parents. Your school work is going back with dramatic steps and you're not focused in the class. This Thursday, after class," the man added sharply.

"What? I can't be at school after school time!" the teen shouted in panic. He had to search for Robin after school. What if he had found him that night. He can't miss a night of search!

The teacher sighed an pressed his glasses further up on his nose bridge. "You should have studied better if you have no time for such meetings. Be there, 3:30 in my office," with that the man left the flabbergasted teenager behind and told the class its homework. Only seconds after that the bell rung and the horde of teens left the class.

How could this have happened? He was always good with school, it was even easy for him. But spending all his free time at searching Gotham City started to take its toll.

The teen rose from his chair, shoving his books in one go into his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. He joggled through the building. He had no time for this. But he couldn't ignore it and not show up. He might get in even deeper problems. And he couldn't help Robin if he was locked way in his room for misbehaving.

The boy let out a sigh, and let his head hang in a sign of depression. What to do?

-\Day twenty-nine 1:58 PM/-

Mike might be drunk, but the man still had a straight enough mind to lure me into a shop I'd never thought to find myself. Or maybe it was me who's drunk? Maybe… Maybe not.

I walked past a magazine which I hadn't wanted to see so I turned away and found myself eyeing the next embracement. A small yelp escaped me as I turned red and quickly glanced down to my feet.

"I see you're not used to this kind of shop, ha?" the man grabbed the magazine and leaned down on my shoulders with his underarms, letting the magazine bungle before my eyes as his chest pressed against my shoulders. "Hmm?" his lips moved by my ear.

"N-not really," I didn't know where to look anymore. The naked woman with spread legs before me was not quite the view I hoped for but the dummy's on my other side wasn't really something I wanted to stare at either.

"Doesn't this turn you on?" I looked back at the head on my shoulder. "She's quite the babe."

My eyes scanned the naked woman on the cover. Her breast were pressed forward and her hand was placed unusually. I'd never would think of a woman touching herself like that, at least not this casually. I decided to find the things I would look at when I looked at dressed girls. Her hair looked soft and seemed to dance around her hand, air as best friend and her lips were full of both volume and color. Her eyes where half-lidded as if she was in pleasure but it was clearly faked, the way her eyebrow slightly twitched gave that away. Though I doubt anybody who looked at such magazines would ever notice. Her nose bridge was thin and pointed off softly. Her make-up was natural, as if she was a natural beauty.

"I like her make-up," I answered, considering most of this person would be photoshopped. I took the magazine and placed it back and turned around to face Mike.

"So you're more the guy type?" the man asked me, hands in his hips, lips too close to mine.

"No," I kept my face straight as if we were in a challenge. "Dude, I'm 12, she-" my hand pointed without looking back. "-is way out of my comfort age to hit on her."

"So you're not hitting on me either?" a weird kind of smile crept on Mike's face which made me almost concern. Had I entered the wrong side of this conversation? I could have easily said she had nice breast, but no; I had to go in denial.

"Nope, just business," I said, walking off, the man imminently fallowing me like a lost puppy.

"Oh come on!" the man grabbed my shoulder, turned me around and slammed his lips onto mine. I was paralyzed for a few seconds until he let go and finished his talk. "Didn't that one went right to you crotch?"

I slapped him in his face, feeling somewhat satisfied to see his head snap back by the force. It felt good to hit that man, though I'm not sure why. "Pervert! I'm a prostitute, not your personal whore!"

The man laughed. That made me twitch. He suddenly kissed me again, but differently. His lips roamed over mine as if he was massaging me. His hand held my lightly and hell, his kiss this time did when to my crotch. My eyes fell shut as they became heavy in delight and my mind doze off. His tongue carefully entered my mouth and started to brush mine. I let a soft moan escape as I leaned into the kiss. God, that man can kiss, once he puts his mind on it.

"No making out here!" a loud and stern voice spoke, causing us to part.

I looked past Mike, finding the owner of the shop, a paper rolled up in his hand and a cigarette between his lips, still smoldering. I saw confusion tug his face as he saw that Mike had been making out with me.

Mike turned around, facing the man. "Drake, dude, did I disturb your smoke break?"

"Who's the pixy?" the man asked, head tilting a bit to have a better look on me. His eyes were dull but filled with both boredom and something I couldn't really place.

"A gift from heaven," Mike spoke but quickly changed topic as he almost imminently placed "Now, I need some lube," behind his first sense. "I thought you would have some," a wink was shot the man who cracked a smile.

"You're telling me this kid's having sex with you?" the man asked somewhat sarcastic as he walked further into the store.

"I tell you, best ass I've ever had," Mike bragged as he fallowed the man toward the product they needed. "You could give it a try if you want," the man spoke as the shop owner took the product from its place.

His hand froze. "You're saying I can have a bite from you jackpot?" the man moved again as a sudden turned made Drake look deep within Mike's eyes.

"Well, certainly not for free. But you could if you wanna," Mike spoke taunted. Eyes sharp and daring.

I started to feel slightly uncomfortable with this situation.

"How much?" the man asked as Mike took another tube from the rack.

"For a quick go? 70 bugs and those tubes," Mike spoke, taking the tube from the shop owner and past both to me.

"70? That's not really a soft price," the man couched as we walked back to the counter.

"He's exclusive. You find a 12 year old willingly to have sex with you, _with_ a tight as hell ass," Mike spoke, hand placed on his hips, sharping his attitude.

The redhead sighed. "You've got a point," the man put away his cigarette and placed his paper next to the counter. "If your ripping me off, I'll make sure someone will do the same with your head," the man threw a frowned look to the man on the other side of the counter.

"I'll assure you, there will be no need for a call after this, unless you mind the smell of sex in you backroom," Mike threw in, smiling, as if he was winning the game of the day.

"Come here kid," the man lifted his head a bit as gesture to come behind the counter.

"My name is Alex," I placed in before I walked over to the man. "And-" I injected. "I'm a teen. So no kid, kiddo, chum or anything like that, understood?" I sharped my eyes on the man, placing my weight forward hoping to seem bigger and, of course, to make more impression on the man.

"Whatever you want princess," the man smirked and opened a door which leaded to a messy room with an old looking computer on a desk, which was mostly buried with paper works, which looked undone to me. The screen was the only light illuminating the room at the moment, making it look rather dull and unclean. The smell of smoke told me the man felt free enough to smoke while working back here and was not neat enough to think of opening a window for fresh air. Guess he had smoked long enough to forget the smell of the long, white and mostly addictive rods, make.

I walked in, ignoring the protest my gut gave me and took one of the tubes of lube. I placed it on the desk and started to open up my belt. I noticed the man looming over me as I opened my zipper and let the fabric slide down my legs and landed with a dimmed sound. Only my belt made a light noise.

I saw that the door was still open a crack, but Drake placed himself in-between the door and me. "Mike would never allow me to close that door," the man spoke as his hands formed a grip around my boxer.

I hummed in understanding and let the man pull my boxer down. The man turned me around and pulled both his leggings and boxers down in one go. He first touched my entrance and lead me towards the desk. He took the lube and smeared it over his fingers.

Without noticing, until I did it, I was licking my lips, nervously. The first finger slid in, easily. That lube helped much. A second one fallowed soon and a third didn't wait too long too. I grabbed the desk as the man went on, shoving his fingers in and out of me.

After a few moments the man took back his fingers and I heard the red tube being reopened and the man started to put the lube on his swollen length. Sweaty arms wrapped around me as a hard breath flew over my ear. The man had to be turned on badly from the preparing of my ass, as he had reached this state without his manhood to be involved. The man entered me, letting out a loud moan.

"God!" the man growled as he deepened within me. "You're so freaking tight."

I bit my lips as I consciously didn't want to moan but my mind started to tell me that every prostitute should at least gave in to the pleasure to make it more fun for his or her costumer. So I started to moan as the man slowly began the thrusting.

My body started to rock and my moans catch up with the rhythm as they came more naturally. Drake started to become more rough as he pushed with more strength, causing me to fall over a bit. I knocked a pile of papers sheets off the desk which fluttered to the ground. My torso and arms were spread over the desk as the man only goes harder on me.

One well aimed thrust made me yelp in pleasure and the man started to moan just as loud. I dug my nails into the wood of the desk as the pleasure became so much. It was too much. I was about to- "Ah! Aaah! Drake!" I didn't know why I shouted his name but it made the redhead come inside me with a shout of my name on his turn and my torso shot back up as my head lolled back. I shot everything I had all over the table and sunk into the man's arms. My knees where far too weak to carry me anymore and my head was to musty to react.

I hear the door open further and a pair of hand lifted me out of the man's hands. I opened my eyes and met Mike's. "Had fun, little one?"

As he had pulled me back to my feet he let go but my body suck to the ground as an exhausted animal. I felt simply so limp, blush spread over my face of the flushed feeling my member gave me.

"Guess that's a yes. My old friend here has still his moves I see," Mike spoke as if he knew everything about that man. He crouched down and started to dress me, despite the attitude he wore. I simply clung unto his shirt as he did so. "Here yah go."

I was pulled back to my feet and met a smiling shop owner. "You're right. He's way worth it," the man spoke as he leaded us back to the shop.

Somehow I was lost in words. No reaction came to mind and my face gave no emotion free. I was confused, not sure how to feel after what just happened to me.

"Well, we're taking our leave," Mike spoke, a warm hand on my shoulder, leading me toward the door.

Memories of the day before flashed through my mind as the cold air of the street made my hair blow out of my face. _"Go work with that fine ass of yours,"_ Mike's voice echoed through my head as the touch of his firm hands burned on my hips. _"I recognize a virgin when I do one,"_

I looked up from the streets. "Say," I glanced toward him. "How did you know I was a virgin?" Mike looked down at me. I only now noticed how tall Mike actually was. He might be even taller than Bruce.

He cracked a smile. "Well, you didn't seem to be a stupid kid, but you didn't wanted me to use lube either. That meant that you had to be a virgin," The man told. His eyes found the street back, watching the stones he stepped on. "Also, the way you started, shy but firmly, gave it away. Most people would either be rude and start firm or act cool and start slow to build up. But you was just so out of place at that moment, clearly unknown with all this."

"Oh," I looked forward. "Then why hadn't you said so when I told you I was a prostitute?"

The street's became smaller and more erotic shops passed. The streets looked less empty as more man and women stood in the small alleys, back resting against the wall as if they could attack you any minute. I don't know if I felt unsafe because of Batman's training to not trust people with such attitude or because their eyes seemed to first scan me and then fallow me till I left their eyesight.

"Why would I stop you from fucking me? Raping a kid is great, but getting fucked by one is even better," A shiver run down my spine at his words. He sounded so sickly proud.

Though, before I could give it a second though, a hand grabbed mine. I looked back seeing a middle age man, smirking a drunk smile at me. "Hi there, little one," the man spoke pulling me against his chest. "Did I overheard you well? You're a whore?"

**And? Noticed how my grammar is better? Yes? Good! :D I have a new Beta reader to thank for that! So give much love and cookies to iSniffMarkers for helping me out! And don't forget to read her stories! They're awesome!**

**Please review! :D**


	11. Losing

**Sorry for the long delay! I had a writer's block and not to forget a bunch of things distracting me. You guys recognize that when you finally have time, you don't have the inspiration to make things!?**

**Ps. I've used the song Titanium covered by Sam Tsui as a guide through this chapter. I could recommend to listen to it for it's the atmosphere I've written it with. **

**On with the story! :D**

A tall man with sharp eyes grabbed the hand of the younger boy walking over the streets and pulled him close. "Hi there, little one," the strong alcohol sense flew over the boy's face making his face cramp in disgust. He pulled the boy against his chest, smiling wide. "Did I overheard you well? You're a whore?"

Another firm hand pulled the young teen back. "Hands off!" a pair of brown eyes frowned on the blue one. A quick step was taken and Mike had placed himself between Alex and the man. His arms folded before his chest. "He's with me."

There changed something in the surroundings. Dick noticed that the people in the alleys slowly moving toward the street they stood in. The atmosphere became heavy and the dark eyes burned on the two man before the teen.

The first person was a male around the age of 20 who stepped out. Eyes sharp. That caused the blue eyes man to back off.

"Okay," the man spoke, hands shooting up in a defensive way. "I understand, geez."

The shim like people of the alleys returned to their places and the other man walked off quickly. The tension in the air turned back to normal quickly. Well, normal for the kind of place he was in.

Mike started to walk again and Alex followed him, eyes still scanning the surroundings. What did just happened?

As the two left the street and where back on a street the boy recognized, the teen started to talk. "What was that about?"

"What do you mean? The fact I protected you?" the man asked, hand in his pockets. Dick could clearly see that even Mike had relaxed a bit more after they left that creepy street. His Shoulders hung a bit lower and his pace looked not that forcedly calm anymore.

"Also," the boy hummed. "But I meant the scene between you and that man. He was bigger than you, he should have been able to handle you," the teen stated, traces of his old life as Robin making him able to predict how that fight would have most likely ended. "Plus, if those men from the alleys would have participate you would have lost any control on the fight."

The older prostitute snickered, hands digging deeper in the pockets of his jacked. "Have you even listen to me when we first met?" the man smirked, holding in a laugh. "I'm the top dog here. Those men from the alleys were the reason for him to back off. They're on my side."

"Oh," they passed the store with the mirror and Robin threw a glance at its reflection. He stopped for a moment. Seeing his black hair and brown eyes. He was lucky that his lenses hadn't start to irritate yet. He had even slept with those in.

Now looking better at himself in the mirror he recognized something he hadn't seen on himself before. It was something he saw often on the faces of the people he had to avoid as Dick Grayson. His eyes seemed empty, emotionless, though deep down, he could see tears, holding themselves back.

He glanced down his body. His _used _body. He shut his eyes as words from his father echoed through his mind. _"You have to forget who you are, when that happens. Dick Grayson no longer exist and your only goal is to survive." _ The boy opened his eyes again, seeing the reflection. _I'm no longer Dick. Alex is who I am now. _His eyes sharped themselves.

The boy slowly felt himself slip away, becoming familiar with the way he looked, with his empty eyes. He smiled as he eyed his hair.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked. He, at first, hadn't noticed the boy had stopped walking but when he noticed he saw the boy stare at a mirror in the store at the other end of the street. When he returned to the boy's side he saw the smirk which puzzled him.

"Yes, I just realize how much I hate my black hair. I'm done with that color, I want something else," the boy spoke, snorting slightly at his reflection.

"O-okay," Mike was a still puzzled. Why did the kid suddenly dislike his hair like this?

Alex suddenly took a turn and started to walk down the street again as if nothing happened. Mike shrugged and simply followed the boy's example and walked back to his usual hang out.

-\Day twenty-nine 5:07 PM/-

Okay, I'm sure now. I've drunk too much. And now I'm paying the price. I've throw up two times already and one hell of a headache wasn't releasing my brain. Above all that; I got stuck in a situation I did everything but like.

Apparently Mike had tried to help me and brought one of his friends to have a look at me. Or more to show off to his friend. The blonde had started to beam the second he laid his eyes on me and not to forget that he was constantly watching me, even when he was talking to Mike.

"Dude, where the hell did you find a twelve year old who's _willing _to have sex with you!?" his eyes scanned my body up and down. "And a good looking one too."

Why the hell had I listen to Mike and took off my shirt. The man's eyes spoke of his hunger to me and I didn't feel anything for another pervert wanting more from me than a normal male ever should.

"I tell you, I must have done something good. Because I at first wanted to rape him but then he told me he was a prostitute. And on top of that he seems to be an athlete or something. He's so strong, very good looking and very _tight_."

I shiver run down my spine at Mike's words. I'm still convinced he did it wrong. Nobody should use a body like that. It's not normal, disgusting and above all really hurtful. Even with the lube it was not the most blissful way to get to your climax.

"How much does he cost?" the blonde with a short haircut asked as I could swear his pants got tighter.

"I paid him 500," Mike spoke as he shot a quick glance at me. "For a night, believe me, he's more than worth it."

How come it almost seemed he were selling me to that man? Shouldn't I be doing that?

"500 bugs? Dude, I can't miss that much!"

I pulled my legs up on the cold container I sat on, hugging them. I started to feel cold again and I didn't feel anything for another round of alcohol though my veins. It feels good at first but consequences are less fun.

"Sorry but if he'll become too sheep he'll lose his fine tight ass before I could have some nice shots from it. Plus, he's still a child. He can easily be taken by guys I don't trust. We don't want that to happen, now do we?"

I picked up my shirt to put it back on. As I pulled it back over my head I could smell it. I've sweat that much? I could really use a shower.

"But I cannot miss that much, man. I have a house to pay for unlike you!" the man pointed at Mikes chest.

"That was your own choice," Mike spoke irritated, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"What about a little deal?" the two heads snapped to me as if I shouldn't be speaking.

"Tell me more," the blonde leaned toward me, causing me to notice his deodorant, a strong but sweet smelling one.

"How much money do you have for me?" I asked rudely.

"Err, a small 220 bugs, top."

"You have a shower right?" I said looking away from the way too close eyes.

"Yes, I have."

"Well, I would love to have a shower," I swallowed facing the man. "I'll have sex with you for 200 if I can use your shower and if we have sex in your house," I looked away again, unable to look the man in his eyes as I sold my own body. It felt so wrong. Everything inside me told me to run away. To tell the man he was not allowed to even look at me like that. But I couldn't run away. I said I was a prostitute and if I back off now, I will lose my only place to stay. My only change to blend in. And if the man does say yes, I'll get a change to dye my hair, making me even less recognizable.

"Deal!" the man grabbed my hand as if he was afraid I would come back on my words.

"You're sure, Alex? It's less than the half of what you're worth," Mike asked stepping toward me.

"Well, you have a point about me being a kid. I rather have someone you trust that somebody who could kidnap me," I explained jumping off the container. "How about introducing yourself to me?" I turned to the blonde man.

"My name is Aaron," the man said shaking my hand.

"As you most likely noticed is my name Alex," I told, feeling the awkwardness grew between the two of us. I felt like sighing, sighing because I had to have sex with a man I could barely start a normal conversation with.

-\Day twenty-nine 6:32 PM/-

It was weird to see my hair slicked back with the blonde agent. The smell from the agent was strong and sharp in the nose.

The door slowly opened and I turned away from my reflection in the mirror to see Aaron enter the bathroom. "You're dyeing your hair? Why?" the man asked as he approached me but took back two steps as he could smell my hair.

I smirked, feeling the urge of using my signature laugh. How I loved it when people didn't understand me. I don't know if I should blame Batman for it but I always loved to be a mystery to people.

But that is not who I should be anymore. No signature laugh, no Batman to blame. No more Robin, no more Dick Grayson. "Because I'm done with my hair color. I want something new."

"What is your original hair color? The man asked curious as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"Ebony brown," I lied. "I've had it red and black and now I'm feeling something for blonde."

"I'll bet you'll look hot with blonde hair," the man said coming closer leaning into a kiss.

I Kissed back, my lips firmly against his. I broke the kiss after a few seconds. "I need to wash it out now. I'll give you more when I'm done," I spoke, gave him a wink and moved away. I could see in his eyes he wanted more right away but backed off anyway.

Seeing his eyes like that amused me. I started to feel a persona settle in me. The person called Alex started to take more form in me as Dick slowly slipped away.

Aaron left the bathroom after he took a last glance at me, licking his lips hungry.

As I heard the door was closet I let the towel around me drop to the ground. With that I dropped everything I was. From now on I'm Alex. This is my new life and I'll have to live it.

I stepped into the shower, allowed the water to soak my hair and clean my hair from the agent. The water left my black hair to be blond, bleached unnaturally. All I was, was covered up or burned away with bleach. No trace of my past life.

I closed my eyes as I felt my gut. I definitely had to get rid of those feelings…

-\Day twenty-nine 6:39/-

Wally sighed as he glanced down on his phone. They were calling him again and he can't simply answer their call without answering his parents question "Where are you!?" And tell that they have to go come to his school to have a talk to his teacher about his dropping grades. But he can't ignore their calls either. At least not much longer.

He simply _had_ to tell. So it might be more pleasant to do it now, when they're not able to send him imminently to his room and he could hang up when they started to shout. Yeah, he could better answer the call now.

He moved his finger over the screen of his phone, unlocking the screen and pressed the big green button bringing the device to his ear. "Honey! Where are you!?" his mother's voice shouted through the phone the second she had heard a relieving click.

"I am, err, in Gotham. With a friend I mean," the boy said not completely honest.

"Why aren't you home? You've been away every night for more than two weeks now. Is there something wrong, honey. I'm worried about you."

"Sorry mom, I'm just busy with a lot lately."

"Kid Flash busy or Wally West busy?"

Wally sat down on the edge of the roof he had climbed hoping to see more of Gotham at once. "You could call it both."

"You're not doing anything dangerous, are you?"

"No, mom. Stop worrying already. I'm a hero, I can take care of myself."

"But still…"

The boy smiled. "Thanks mom, for caring so much. But I need to do this." The boy kicked his legs forward and let them fall back to the brick wall while he watched the streets underneath him.

"Oh," a less worried voice sounded in the speedsters ear. "You're eating home tonight?"

"No, I won't. But mom?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you won't be angry."

A sighed sounded over the phone. "Depends on it."

"Well, all this… this going to Gotham kinda started to be visible in my grades. My teacher want to talk about it with you and dad." The teen tried to make it sound as less important as possible.

Wally heard a soft "Sweetheart, Wally's teacher want to have a word with us about Wally's grade," from the other end of the phone and knew his mom had turned away from the phone.

"He asked for you to come this Thursday at 3:30."

"Okay, I'll see you in the tomorrow in the morning."

"Thanks, mom. See you tomorrow," the speedster said as he cut the call and slipped the phone back in his pocked.

Back to his task, finding Robin.

With that the speedster set off, running down the side of the building with his super speed, right into the dark streets from Gotham.

-\Day thirty 7:28 AM/-

I slowly woke up, feeling the heaviness of the sleep still on my lids. The bed was soft and the arm crossed over my chest was warm. I glanced with half closed eyes to my side seeing Aaron on my side with his face an inch away from mine.

My plain morning mood had completely changing into a gloomy one. Flashes of things the man had done with me shot back into my mind making me feel dirty. Could I ask him for a second shower? One to get clean from this all.

I sat up eyeing my hand. It was still sticky. I felt the urge to swing my hand through the air in hope I would get it off my hands. But I knew that wouldn't work after a night of sleep.

The tasted in my mouth was horrible. I would have never guessed I would ever wake up with the after taste of sex in my mouth, at least not before I turned 18 or something.

I looked back at the blonde seeing he was still fast asleep. He wouldn't mind it right? I mean, I gave myself to him for way less money than I'm actually worth.

My own thoughts stung. I actually started to see my own worth in money? What was going on with me!? Why was I even doing this, giving my body as if it's a product, a sex toy. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I quickly rose and took off to the bathroom.

I opened the tap and waited for it to become warm. As I found a nice temperature I stepped under it and drifted off back into my thoughts.

The warm water streamed down over me, causing my blonde locks to cover mostly of my eyes. I moved the back with my hand and saw my reflection at the wet glass surface. That reminded me again that I'm no longer Richard. No, I'm Alex now.

The water kept on streaming down and I watched myself through my bangs. I placed a hand beside my reflection.

_This is what I am now. No matter how much it hurts, or how much I dislike it. I'm not going to give up more people's lives just to have a better one. I'm a prostitute now, I like seeing people lust toward me and I'm going to earn money with my body. That is the life I will live. _

My fingers moved over the glass.

_My time is up. I spilled my life and this is all what's left for me. I'll better start sucking it up._

The door of the bathroom opened slowly, showing a concern looking Aaron. "Good morning?" the man asked, slipping into the room, coming closer to the shower.

_This is who I am now. _

I opened the glass door, parting the shower from the room, mostly to keep the room dry but also a bit for privacy. I looked at the man, my body shown naked.

_This is who I am._

I grabbed him and pulled him in, kissing him roughly on his lips.

"I give you more if I can take a shower here more often," I spoke between our kisses. I pulled him further into the shower, closing the door behind him.

The blonde man simply smiled and I pulled him so that my back was pressed against the glass wall. I gave him a taunted smile as I pulled him in a next kiss, feeling his hands slipped over my bare body.

_This is what I'll be._

The man started to kiss my neck, my collarbone and nibbled on it too. I dragged my nails over his back as I felt his hands move down to my manhood. I muttered a curse as I felt his body pressing against mine.

_This is what I will do._

He left my collarbone and looked me right into my eyes. I felt my gaze turning cold. What did it matter. I was used anyway. I am not Richard nor Robin. What does it matter?

My heart ached at my thoughts. It hurt, the painful truth hurt my heart.

The man slammed his lips onto mine, his body so hot against mine. He pressed his now soaked briefs against my length.

Everything I my body was screaming in argue to each other. My stomach flipped at the many emotions swirling in my body, barely able to contain everything going on inside me. Conscience yelling at me to not continue. But my body did anyways.

I pulled down his wet briefs showing his swollen member. "Take me," I whispered in his ear and I could feel his length throb and twitch at my words.

_This is the way I'll go down… down…_

-\Day Thirty 10 PM/-

Clark sat on his chair behind the big screen of the Watch Tower. Ever since Batman had disappeared from the earth, as to the Justice League, the man was placed in charge. He was the new leader, the new head of the group of sixteen heroes.

Ever though he envied Batman from the beginning for being the one to lead this team, in the end it wasn't what he wanted. He had dreamed of becoming Justice League's leader for so long. The more because to the world he was often seen as the boss. Mostly because he did the actual talking to the world. Batman just kept quiet.

But now, at this chair, watching the world turn at its slow pace, he regretted for even ever thinking about it. Now this world was his responsibility he wanted nothing more that give the crown back to its true master. But he couldn't. Probably never again.

His thoughts of misery were disturbed by an incoming call. From a payphone?

"Bruce!" the man exclaimed. Quickly answering.

Ever since Bruce's first contact, or Christopher as it was now, the man had been waiting for the next call. Bruce had told him in the beginning the plan so he knew that Bruce would only call when he had duty on the Watch Tower.

"Clark?" a voice sounded over the speaker in the room. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can, Bru- Christopher. How are you doing?" the man asked, nervously. He knew how risky those calls were. At that this could actually cost the man's life, if played wrong by one of them.

"Fine, I'm rebuilding my life nicely and there are no step backs from the past," Superman knew that meant he wasn't suspected by others. It was a sort of code. "Any word of-"

"No," Clark interrupted, knowing how hard it was for Bruce to even say his son's name. "Nothing."

The silence in the room was heavy. "The team has searched for him, before we could tell them to stay put. But they haven't found a trace from him. But there is a hotel…"

"Tell me more," a stern voice came over the line. The man of steel knew how much effort Bruce must have been giving to keep his voice steady.

"Well, there is a hotel who has been murdered to the bone, eight days ago. Surveillance cameras show that the henchman murdered all the people, taking no hostages. Everybody was killed, from simple guest to the head of the hotel. Even children were killed coldly," the man explained. Eyes on the earth.

"No," the other man on the phone spoke out in a breath like voice, as if his word couldn't have made more haste to come out.

"But," The man started before the man could say anything else. "The police say that there was a kid in the hotel at the moment they arrived who was still alive. They can't tell for sure if he was there when it happened or arrived after that, since he's the only one who, if he was there at the moment, who survived. He's a thirteen year old boy and was the first to report the crime by calling an ambulance for his dying father. I don't know if that was a cover but the teen stated his name to be Alex. I can look up the call if you want that."

He heard a short silence before the answer came. "If you could," the man said, voice heavy. "But only if it doesn't take too long."

"Don't worry, I'll have it up right away," the Kryptonian started to type on the computer, going down the secret files he had made. He and Bruce were searching for Robin. But the Justice League was kept in the dark about this. They didn't want to bring up any false hope while doing so.

"Here it is," the man stated as he started to sound fragment.

"Please come to Sphinx hotel! There is a man dying here. Scrap that. The whole hotel is dying! Some men had come in and started to kill everybody claiming they were looking for someone." A young voice spoke. Bruce recognized it right away and his eyes grew at the sound of his panicking son.

A soft "Stay clear." Sounded on the back.

"Is there someone with you, boy?" A lady's voice asked.

"No, I'm alone," Dick's voice gave away the tears he held in, Batman could hear that loud and clear. "Please hurry, my dad is dying." That made Bruce's heart jump.

"His dad?" the man asked over the phone right before the woman started to talk again.

"There are already ambulances on their way to you. Please stay calm. Everything is going to be okay with your dad."

"No he won't! I lost his heart beat and that stupid AED thing isn't succeeding in getting the beat back! He has been shot right under his heart and the bullet needs to be removed right away!" Bruce closed his eyes at the sound of his son's voice shouting in despair. Did Dick think he was dead? Has he confused someone's body with his?

"What is your name?" the woman asked in a surprised voice.

"Ah- Alex," That made it clear for the man at the payphone. Dick has called himself Alex. It was a lie what the boy said so there was no doubt left that this kid for some reason would sound much like Dick. This was Dick!

"Good, Alex. How do you know all this? Did daddy told you this?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"How old are you," the woman asked.

"I'm thirteen. But I know a lot about basic wounds. He need professional help right away!"

The sound track stopped. "That's all we have," Clark spoke, voice dead serious.

"Are there surveillance cameras able to track him down. At least in which district of Gotham he might be?" the man asked, his emotion high in his throat. His son sounded so hurt. He had to find him!

"No, most of them were shot by the henchman, so there is no way telling where Dick went," the man of steel spoke slowly. Feeling his sorrow swell up in his throat as well.

Clark heard a heard bang from the other side of the line. He knew Bruce just hit something.

"God damn it! So close! And I'm still here, stuck with no information on where my son is_ or_ his health."

"Christopher!" The Kryptonian's shout silenced the ranting Bat. "Keep it together! You haven't made me call you that only to blow your cover by yourself. We will find Robin and bring him back. It's a tough boy and he'll be save. I'll make sure of that. So for now, just keep yourself save so Robin has someone to return to."

"Y-you're" Bruce's voice started low and fragile. That was new for Clark. "You're aware of the fact Robin doesn't know we're trying to find him. Nor the fact we're braking the made rules as planned. He only knows that after fifteen days, he should have made contact to confirm to us that he's save and has blend in. and after that deadline we would give up him and that he has to give up on us."

"Why did you tell him that?" Clark's hands leaned on the keyboard as he rose.

"Because if he knows we gave up, he'll do everything to blend in, find a life and live it safely. He would not be tempted to search for me, risking his life while doing so. If you find him, he'll refuse to come with you, with everything he got. He mostly has taken on a whole different personality. Be prepared for that," the man spoke serious, without a trace of emotion.

"Okay Bruce, I will," The man said before the line went dead. He knew Bruce had hung up and he knew it was to hide his feelings. The man was truly broken down by this.

The superhero sighed. Falling down into the chair he had sat in a few moments ago. This would be a long night.

**I finally gave you guys some Bruce! I had planned him to stay out of things a few chapter longer, but I felt mean for keeping you guys in the dark about Bruce's wellbeing. **

**I hope I made clear how and why Dick is doing this all. Also, I put some hits in it about what is going on inside Dick. You might have picked it up but if you didn't don't sweat; you'll find out later.**

**Please review! It means so much to me, those reviews! :3**

**Also, I have a new FaceBook page (same name from FF). You can follow me and I'll keep you updated with which story I'm working at, what stories I've planned or what kind of stories you guys would like to see. You can also kick my ass if I take too long (but not too hard please! ;) ) **


	12. Hot Chocolate

**I'm tired right now, so this is the last thing I did for today. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

-\Day thirty-three 5:47 PM /-

"Wally can you please at least explain what you're doing in Gotham?" Mary asked, sitting down at the table, watching how her son speeded off to the kitchen to grab a sandwich, a few chicken wings, a big piece of a left over pie and a milk pack.

He sat down and gobbled the sandwich away in mere seconds. "You guys have seen the news a few weeks ago, about Robin?"

"Yes," Rudy spoke as he sat down too, sitting across his wife. "His identity was compromised, right?"

"Exactly," the teen spoke before take a few big bites from the pie and two big gulps from the milk. "Ever since Robin has gone missing," even though the boy was eating while telling this, his parents could see how serious this was for Wally. They knew that Robin has always been his best friend. Ever since the two met they were inseparable and the boy often sped to Gotham to hang with his friend.

"Oh dear," the female redhead grabbed Wally's hand. "I'm so sorry for you."

Wally sighed. "As team we've searched whole Gotham for him. Even a few times. But we didn't find him. And Batman's rules prohibits us to search for him. We have to count him as a dead man," Mary tighten her grip on the speedsters hand. "But I refuse to give up on him. He can't be dead! He just can't!" the teen turned away, hiding his face in his hands. He refused to cry in front of his parents. He loved Robin and they knew that but to cry over him… he wasn't sure they would understand that.

"Wally, I understand it's hard and that as boy it's not really cool to cry or anything but you don't have to hide it for us, all of this. We can even ask school to drop a few lessons for you, if you promise once you found Robin you'll do everything to get back with all your homework and other schoolwork," the green eyed lady told, eyes soft on her son.

"You'll do that!?" the teen turned around at the speed of sound.

His father was the one who answered. "Of course. But we need to convince school first. That'll be hard since you're grades have already dropped this much."

"But if we explain that it's because of a situation you _need _to solve, we'll get them to understanding it's better to let you go now and that you'll be better at work once returned," Mary spoke.

"You two are the greatest parents _ever_!" the boy quickly hugged the two and munched at his chicken wings at the speed of light. He grabbed the milk and run to the door. "I'll be searching then!" and with that the teen disappeared, drinking the milk on the way to Gotham.

-\Day forty-four 0:56 AM/-

The blonde boy got quickly dressed and slipped his hand into the pocket of the jeans of his costumer. He found the leather wallet he was looking for and took the money he had earned out of it.

He dropped the wallet at the pants and stepped over the still naked middle aged man. Only a small blanket was covering his legs and abdomen.

The teen glanced back at the man and snorted, eyes sharp and cold. He had better than him, but whatever. He paid. That was all he needed.

He walked down the streets, leaving the man on his own on the streets. He had tried to wake him up, but was too drunk and most likely exhausted from the sex he had, to wake up. Well that was all he could do, right?

Alex dug his hands deep into the pocket of his jacked. His breath was visible as he let out a breath. Why was it so damn cold out there?

The streets were empty and the only people walking around looked more like haunted shims than an actual person. He let out a sight and stopped under a lantern. He looked up. Blonde locks bungling down blocking a part of his view on the little gloomy light the pole gave.

His eyes widen as he saw something flutter down, gracefully. He slowly followed its movements down, head slowly bowing down. He quickly held up his hand to see the little snowflake land on his hand.

It melted away rather quickly. After it's disappearing the teens eyes flew up, seeing more white flakes whirl down slowly. The little flakes seemed to grow and fall faster.

Alex was fast covered with a thin layer of snow and on his face it started to melt. It felt like he was crying to him. Though he didn't. Alex never cried.

The boy glanced down his body. "I'm not worth crying over," the boy whispered to himself. Face down, melting flakes dripping down his face. His eyes started at the ground, watching the drops fall, eyes blank and empty.

He sighed, wiped the snow off his face and started walking again, cursing softly about how annoying it was to sleep with this kind of weather. No matter how much he liked snow in his past, he simply hated it now. It made him sink into thoughts so easily as he watched, motionless, how the flakes dropped from heaven. It made him envy about how pure they were. After that he would only curse once more and continue whatever useless things he was doing.

Caught up in his thoughts the boy continued his walk to his home. Well, it was actually just a street in which an old mattress was placed and where he would come, after he was done with his costumers, only to meet Mike, asking him how it went.

"How was he?" the boy looked up. He was home already. He must have drifted off in his thoughts so much he barely realized where he was.

"Small," the boy growled, jumping up to the container.

Mike smirked. "Spoiled, aren't we?" the man threw a bottle to the boy who caught it.

"No, he's just really small, I barley felt him. I needed to pull myself to make me climax in time," the boy spoke as he opened the bottle and took a few big gulps from it.

"You're cold again?" Mike asked, raising from his place. He walked over to the boy who was still drinking the liquor greedily.

Alex nodded, watching how Mike climbed up to the container and sat down next to him. The man placed a kiss on his lips.

"So cold," the man comment as he released the boy's lips. "How come you're this sensitive to cold?"

The boy shrugged and jumped off the cold steal. "Guess live hates me," the boy said as he walked down the small corridor where his mattress and a way too thin blanket awaited him.

Mike watched how the blonde teen took of his shoes and snuggled into the bed. "I've enough money to buy a thick and good blanket tomorrow," the boy commented as he laid his head on the luxury pillow to rest.

"Can't have you frozen to death by then, can we?" the man sat down on the edge of the mattress. He took of his shoes and shoved himself under the thin blanked.

Alex smiled tiredly and snuggled up to Mike. "I'm sorry but I have no energy left to please you a little," the teen hummed as he felt the world being pulled away by weariness. Sleep was pushing itself into him.

"That's okay," the man whispered into the boy's ear, feeling the softness of the boy's cheek against his chest.

-\Day forty-five 2:59 PM/-

Alex sighed happily. This was a great day. He had his new blanket which was delightfully warm and the shower he had this morning was downright amazing.

That deal he made with Aaron was a real golden one. He could have a shower whenever he wanted, as long it was on respectable times, and he would give Aaron great nights for about 50 dollars a time. That was really less but he really appreciated a good place to have sex, a nice place to warm up and clean himself and not to forget that Aaron was one of the men who was downright great in bed!

The teen's hands tighten around the blanket in his arms. He was lucky it wasn't snowing right now, because it would have soaked his newly gained comfort or at least freeze it.

The boy didn't notice the man he was about to walk up to as his eyes were focused on the white and thick fabric in his hands. The boy fell down backwards ending up with the blanket in his lap.

"Watch were you're goi-" The man started to snap but stopped as he saw who laid on the cold stones before him. "Alex," the man quickly shot toward the boy to help him back to his feet.

"Sorry," the blonde started, dusting himself off. "Didn't saw you there."

"That's okay," the man followed the teen as he started to walk again. "You haven't forgotten our appointment for tonight, have you?"

"Of course not," the teen spoke in a bit insulted way. Why would he forget which costumer he had for the night? He wasn't an amateur, at least not anymore.

"Then maybe," the man took a hold of the boy's chin, stopping their trail down the street. "We could start a bit early this day," the man claimed the younger boy's lips.

Alex kissed back but broke it soon enough anyway. "Sure," the teen smirked. "You'll pay me more?"

"Err," the man was a bit taken off guard by that.

"Didn't think so," the ex-hero spoke with a sharp tone. "Tonight is tonight. Unless you pay me more," the brown eyed boy spoke cocky, nose lifted up high as he walked further, leaving his costumer alone.

The man was flabbergasted but snorted as he walked away, trying to act cool. In his act he didn't notice that the younger boy turned around, watching the man walk off. The boy bit one of his finger nails, feeling amused that the man longed so much to him. He could go back and play a little with the man.

Alex shook his head. He had standards! He was not a cheap slut doing this for pleasure. It was pure business, to earn money, to survive. He had to search amusement somewhere else.

Maybe he could play a little with Mike. The man was cocky and not to forget one of the big guys. How much fun wouldn't it be to have _him _begging for him. The blonde smiled and licked his lips. Hmm, the face that man could wear.

The boy hurried back to his home and placed his blanket on the mattress. He took a bottle out of his big bag, which he leaved home lately now he had a smaller one to walk over the streets with. He opened it, and while bringing the green glass to his lips he walked over to the contained.

One jump was enough for his strong legs to bring him on the right height to sit down on the hard steel. He kept on drinking while he watched the streets in his corner of his eyes.

Mike was always in the neighborhood around these times, so he could expect the man to return soon. He was right. Halfway his bottle of sweet red wine he saw the taller man walk into the alley. Alex smiled, putting down his bottle.

"Back already?" The black haired man asked. "You're usually occupied for a while in the city," The man watched the boy come down from the container.

The way the teen stood before him, eyes full of lust, alarmed the man that the boy wanted something. Something from him to be precise. "Alex?"

The boy hummed with a questioning sound, a finger resting on the zipper of his hoodie.

The way his body leaned into his hip, finger ready to unzip his clothes drew a breath out of Mike. He wasn't sure what it was about the young teen but he was so hot. It was turning him on and made him long for him.

Mike's heart skipped a beat as the teen set in a slow walk. Hips swaying, gold locks around his head as a halo dancing at his steps, eyes deep, mouth slightly open, his lips partly releasing each other. The boy stopped right before the black haired male, breath visible and blinking slowly before moving toward his ear. "I'm so bored," the fake blonde spoke, feeling the man shudder under his warm breath.

A hand was softly placed in Alex's neck and a kiss was placed right under his ear. "I need to amuse you?" he slowly dragged his teeth over the boys neck, down to his collarbone and started to suck it, face buried within the teens hoodie.

Alex zipped his hoodie a bit down, allowing the other male's face access to his chest.

Mike's hands found their own way to the boy's body via the bottom of his cloths. The black haired man's chin was lifted to look at Alex's face.

A wide smile graced his face as the boy saw the lust and need in the man's eyes. He led the man's lips toward his. Mike slammed his lips on the younger's lips, no patient left to have the boy.

The ex-Boy Wonder whimpered in delight under the pressure of those sex needing lips. Hands roamed over his body while he held the man slightly with one hand, resting on the black haired man's face.

He let the man go on with his thing while he pressed his body against the older male's body, feeling the heat rise between them. He bucked his hips a bit, pressing his crotch a bit harder against that of Mike and he felt the reaction in the kiss. The man moaned right into his mouth, leaving the teen a change to invade with his tongue into the welcoming mouth.

Alex smiled into the kiss, lips pulling a little thin as he felt the salvia amount increase in the other male's mouth. The man was hungry for him, he could feel that in more than one way. He had the man almost where he wanted him, he just needed to go a little further.

The blonde slowly started to suck on the tongue of his playmate and patiently leaded the piece of meat toward his own mouth. While doing so he moved his leg up and placed it between Mike's legs, from the back. His heel pressed against his ass, slipped down easily and felt the sensitive groin. He could feel the man's erection press harshly yet blissful against his. He smirked, the other lips still pressed against his, tongue of Mike in his mouth as if he tried to hungrily eat him from the inside out.

He let his hand slip down, over the male's abs and with that made a swiftly move to make a little distance between his body and that of the older man. Brown eyes sprung open to look at him, confused.

"Something wrong," the man asked, biting the boy's lip with a deep need for his body.

A wide smirk crossed Alex face as he saw the man look at him like that. He succeeded. The man was longing to him. This man praised with the name "top dog" was practically begging for more. His body was pleading to be pleased. Mike, the great Mike was in his hands like putty, longing to him badly.

"Don't stop," the man moaned, pressing his body against the younger teen. But Alex stepped back. "Alex," this time he spoke the boy's name with urge.

The blonde snickered as he watched the man get inpatient. But as a frown was placed on the man's face he noticed he might had played a bit too much with the man. Before he knew it he was slammed against the wall. "Don't play with me, kid!" the man snarled through his teeth.

Okay, maybe his begging turned into demanding now. "Mike," Alex let the man's name escape his lips as a whimper as he was pushed even harder up to the wall.

The older prostitute frowned upon the teen. "Why did you turn me on and back off like that? You knew exactly what you were doing," the man growled. He felt his manhood throb against his jeans. The man spit out a curse.

"I'm sorry," the young teen sighed. "I just felt the need to feel, _to be_ coveted. But I didn't want to become known as a cheap slut so I thought I could play a little with you," the ex-hero explained, back still against the brick wall.

Mike let go of the teen. "Fine, I understand. But you need to finish what you started," the man pointed at his tight pants. "Cause I ain't you're toy, you know," the man whispered in the boy's ear, lips pressed against his auricle.

Alex felt a shudder run down his back via his spine. How come Mike had such a warm and hot voice as he wanted to? "Okay, you can have me," the teen sighed a heated breath as he was carried to his bed. "But you'll have to get it yourself," the teen said winking as he was placed on his mattress.

The man growled hungry in agreement as he shot to the teens throat with his lips. He aggressively kissed and nibbled on the boy Adam's apple and dragged his crotch over the boy's abs. The man moaned loudly as he felt the boy's Adam's apple vibrate as he snickered.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" the man asked as he moved on to the side of the boy's neck.

"Ah!" the boy whimpered in pleasure. "Y-yes," the teen rubbed his erection against that of Mike in response, "It feels good to be the one being pleasured."

The black haired man slammed his open mouth onto that of Alex, salvia dripping down their lips. The blonde's fingers tangled around the man's black locks as his body shivered. He moaned into the man's mouth and rubbed his sensitive crotch against the man's a bit more.

"T-take me. P-please!" Mike smirked at the young prostitute's reaction. The rolls have been turned and now it was his time to beg.

The man moved a bit away. Eyes glistering as he saw the teens reaction. "Know how it feels, kid," the man smirked.

"Mike, please. Give me this," the teen plead. "Weren't it you who wanted us to continue a moment ago?"

"Yes," the man moaned as he started to undress. "And I still want to continue, but I had to make clear that it was a dirty game you played a few moments ago. Don't play that with me, ever again, unless you're serious about fucking me to heaven."

The teen blushed. "I understand," he started to undress to. He knew Mike wasn't into playing anymore. He just did that to learn him a lesson. All the Top Dog wanted now was one hell of a ride and there was no more foreplay needed.

Alex was turned to lay on his stomach and Mike laid over him, placing himself at the teens entrance. "Lube's in my bag," Alex panted, feeling the heat at his asshole. He grabbed the handle of the bag with one hand and pulled it toward himself and search quickly with only his hand for the tube. "If you're going in my with all that force at least use plenty of this stuff."

The older prostitute laughed and slicked some of the lube over his swollen member and slipped one dripping finger quickly in and out the boy's ass. He heard a small whimper of the teen and took that as his cue to slam into the teen.

The blonde let out a shriek of both hurt as pleasure. The male on top of him pumped his length in and out fast and deep. "Ah, Mike!" the boy groaned as he bit the tin blankets which still laid on his bed. He grabbed the mattress with both hands. He let out loud moans, pants and other high pitched sounds. He started to see starts. "Uh ah! Mike!" the teen felt steady and hard trust landing onto his sweet spot. He felt his salvia drip out of his mouth as he couldn't release the blanked from his teeth even though he moaned out the name of the male pleasuring him.

"Like this, kid?" Mike asked, feeling the tight sphincter around his erection as he trusted in and out. He heard a positive sounding whimper. "Ready to try something new?" The boy tried to answer but all his words were lost in whimpers and moans. "I'll take that as a yes."

Mike pulled his length out of the teens ass, only to let the tip in. "Press your ass as tight as possible and after that I'll try that other thing on you," he felt the teen response as the ass tighten around the most sensitive part of his erection. "Ah! Yes!" the man growled as he moved and wiggled a bit. "Ah! Aaah! Tighter!" the man cried out and the boy tried to respond. Only seconds after that he felt himself being filled.

The teen let out a heated breath as he felt the hot liquid drip out of his ass as the man pulled out completely now. The man turned him around and found a panting and messy looking boy. He had one hell of a hard one and the man smirked. "Let's make a deal. I'll show you how to give a good blowjob and after that you do that on me, the right way at once."

"B-blowjob?" the teen didn't quite understand that. He had never heard of that.

Mike just smirked and bowed down over the boy and took Alex's manhood into his mouth. He heard the boy let out a high pitched squeak as he engulfed the boy. "This is a skill you're going to enjoy, believe me," the man spoke, breath flying over the boy, causing him to shiver. The man smirked and continued.

-\Day forty-nine 3:23 PM/-

It was once again an ice cold day. Alex roamed the streets, hand deep within his pockets. Even with the mittens his hands kept on getting cold. But his new jacked, bought fair and square, kept his hands from turning blue. It kept his body perfectly warm. But his face was still cold. But that could be fixed easy enough.

The boy looked up from his shoes, crushing the thick layer of snow below them. He saw a little stall selling hot cocoa. That would do. And not too expensive either.

The teen walked over to the stall, taking a place at the end of the line with people. He took of his hood, hearing the snow, what had formed on top of it, fall down on the other snow with a muffled sound. He looked down, seeing a kid look up to him with big blue eyes, a glister under his red nose from a runny nose.

"Where are your daddy and mommy?" the little kid who sounded close to having a cold asked, his small hand wrapped tightly around the hand of a lady next to him, most likely his mother.

Alex didn't answer as he simply looked down, his brown eyes sealed on the blue one of the boy. "I'm so sorry," the lady had turned around. The young mother picked up her son, her long brown hair fluttering down her face through her hood with bond.

She looked too young to be his parent, tough their blue eyes were exactly the same and the way she held the boy could only mean she was his mother. She turned and whispered in the boy's ear. "Don't talk to people like that boy. They're dirty."

The blonde's eyes widen. She knew he was a prostitute? Alex looked around. He saw a few, not many, but some people look at him with disgust, eyes swaying as they met his brown eyes. They all knew. They recognize him.

The boy quickly took his hood and pulled it back over his golden locks.

He heard the woman say a thank you and saw her walk off with a hot drink for her son. It was Alex's turn. He laid the money on the counter and asked for a large hot cocoa, eyes not meeting that of the seller. He wasn't feeling anything for disapproving looks today. Any other day he would have snickered and maybe even scold the lady for being rude. But not today.

He had taken a day of. No selling bodies today. So, now in the spirit of taking things easy he didn't feel anything for being the sharp and straightforward person who didn't mind showing off what he had.

"Thank you," the boy spoke as he took his change and big cup filled with brown, warm goodness.

A sudden yank on Alex's arm made the boy first spill his warm chocolate and then drop his cup completely as he stood eye in eye with a green eyed ginger.

**I'm not saying anything!**

**Please review (tell me who you think the ginger is!) and until next time! *jumps into her bed***


	13. Masks

**Hi guys, sorry for the week gap between my updates. School was an ass for rescheduling an assignment which nailed me for the whole weekend (also the nights of it). And guess what, I almost failed it. Almost. **

**But now I'm raging anyway… &#*$^&!&#)!*(?$! HOW COULD CARTOONNETWORK DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEEE (US)!? You know, after such a long and stupid weekend I was really looking forward to the new episode and now it seems we have to wait to January! So yeah! I'm pissed! (phoe, I needed to say that…)**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

-\ Day forty-nine 3:17/-

This was the second day without school for the speedster in the middle of the week. His school surprisingly took an understanding for his needed absence and the speedster had not left Gotham after arriving his first day without education.

The teen had noticed the dropping temperatures and was even worrying more about his young friend now. And the snow. God, the snow could be killing his best friend at this moment!

The speedster bit his lip as he quickly run through a store which looked quiet. He ended up by the cashier with an arm full of energy containing snacks and only one costumer before him in the line. His eyes were glued on the widows, showing people pass by the store.

He paid for the products absently and speed off the second his change was given back. He walked down the street, eating his snacks.

"That's why you should clean the fridge so now and then," Two ladies past by chatting.

The speedster tried to hear as much from everything, hoping he might heard somebody who said something about Robin. He knew the changes were small, but he had to do it with everything he could get.

"You should totally save up money for it. It may be much but way worth it! Just make sure your wife don't find out, she would never allow," Two man walked to the other direction, passing Wally.

The red heard turned, watching the man walk down the street, every step bringing them further away from the ginger. Why did it feel like they were talking about something he should know?

He quickly followed the two man down the street, trying his best to overhear everything they said.

"-st a kid. You sure he's worth that much?" the other asked. "You know how risky it is with my wife."

A kid who's worth much? Could they be talking about Robin? No they wouldn't be, right? Robin would be worth money if you bring him to the right people, once captured. But paying for him? That isn't right.

The speedster shook his head and quickly returned to the path he had taken first. He heard more conversations pass but none really said anything useful.

The redhead looked down at his watch. He let deep breath slipped through his lips as he saw the time. It was already after noon. But he could still find Robin today.

The teen looked up, seeing a stall selling hot cocoa. The speedster grinned widely. He would definitely like some of that before going further with his search. The snow was so cold for his feet and face and what better to dislodge the cold than with a delicious hot chocolate.

The boy walked toward the quickly shrinking line. Thinking about it, Robin used to love hot cocoa. They usually drink it together, every first day with snow. They would put extra marshmallows in their hot chocolate and would laugh at each other's with brown smeared lips.

The boy took out his phone as he took place behind the one person left in the line. He scrolled down a list of pictures, finding the one he was looking for. Robin and himself, holding each other by the shoulder, big mugs in their hands, and a mustache like stain of hot chocolate on their faces. Not only the fake mustache is what they wore but also two brilliant big smiles were displayed in the picture.

"One large hot cocoa, please."

The speedsters eyes wide. His head shot up from the face of his best friend to the back of a person with a voice so much alike his best buddy.

Was he dreaming? Did he just heard Robin talk? Did he just found Robin!?

A large cup of damping chocolate was placed on the counter and change was given back to the boy before him. "Thank you."

That was enough for the speedster. This was Robin! His voice! His way of speaking. The slight tingle in his friends voice as he said thanks. The small accent he was never able to place. The polite way his words made their way over the boy's lips. It was hundred percent Robin!

The boy grabbed the teens arm and turned him around quickly. He heard a completely Robin like grunt as he saw the boy first spill his newly bought drink and less than a second after that dropped it into the think pack of snow. Wide brown eyes were staring in his green eyes.

Wait! Brown!?

Wally met a boy who looked like everything _but_ his friend. His eyes were cold and empty. The attitude he wore was sharp, cocky and most of all not giving a shit. His hair was clearly bleached and lips looked slightly swollen. His eyes were wide, staring at the speedster in shock.

"Dick?" it took a while before Wally had spoken. He was shocked by the way he friend, if it was his friend in the end, looked.

There was a pause. It seemed like the whole street was currently watching the two young teens. Until the silence was broken by the blonde teen.

"What the fuck!" the teen growled loudly, pulling his arm out of the grip of the redhead. He looked down at his spilled drink causing a brown stain in white snow where it hadn't melted away.

"Sorry about your drink!" the speedster blurred out quickly, picking up the fortunately still intact mug. "I'll buy you a new one."

The younger teen snorted as he watched his best friend buy a new drink for him. The boy turned around and pushed a cup into his hands. Another cup in his other hand.

"What's with you and calling somebody a dick and buying drinks afterwards?" the blonde boy commend cocky, eyebrows risen high and one hand resting in his hip. "What was that about you jerking me around like that in the first place?" the teen asked, even more offended by what the teen had done at first.

"I didn't mean it like that!" the redhead's free hand shot up in the air. "And I didn't call you _a _dick, I called you Dick, as in your name."

"My name isn't Dick," the teen spoke, voice back to the calm and controlled one. He walked over to the place to sit down. It was protected by parasol so the snow didn't cover the benches nor tables.

The speedster quickly took a seat next to the teen. "Yes it is. You're my best friend, my buddy!"

"You're confusing me with someone else. My name is Alex and I don't even know you," Alex spoke before taking a sip from his hot drink.

"You're probably just confused. You've hit your head pretty hard about one and a half month ago," the speedster said watching the boy drink the warm liquid.

"You're nuts," the teen hissed, putting the mug back down on the table. "And will you leave now!? You're making a scene!"

"I've been searching for you for over a month now! No freaking way that I'm gonna leave!" the ginger yelled, holding his mug in a death grip.

Did Robin lose his memory? Did he forgot who his friends were, or was he just being stubborn and acted like he was somebody else?

Thinking about it, it wouldn't be so weird if he did that. They all betrayed him, causing his life to collapse. Would Robin hate him so much he would act like he didn't know him?

Wally noticed the boy was slightly trembling and biting his lower lip. Was he hurt?

"Just fuck off!" the younger teen suddenly shouted. "At least let me enjoy my drink! Come back later, okay!?"

The young hero was taking off guard by the sudden outburst. He rose and walked off, taking enough distance to make the blonde boy stop staring with fire spitting eyes but not too much to lose sight on him.

He could see the people look at the boy. But the way they looked at him was weird. It was not the kind of attention you would give to a person who just disturbed your peaceful drink. No. There was a certain amount of disgust and disapproval in their eyes. As if he was some kind of criminal.

Alex pulled his hood further over his head, blocking most eyes as he went on with slowly drinking his treat.

-\/-

What the hell is _he _doing here!? How did he find him? _Why _did he find him?

Alex looked up, finding green eyes watching him from a distance. He quickly looked down. He has to get his act together! He can't have him seriously believe that he's Dick. It's too dangerous. He and his whole family could end up killed. He can't let that happen! Not again! Not to _him_!

His hot cocoa was finished way too quick and he returned the mug to the stall. The blonde noticed Wally running toward him, dumping his cup quickly by the man, grabbing his hand and started to run off.

"What are you doing?" The prostitute asked, trying hard to find the mask he had worn for days now.

"Taking you somewhere we can talk, without people watching you like that."

That made the teens heart skipped a beat. He saw that too?

Dick was pulled toward a silence place where the teen turned toward him. Dick quickly turned into Alex, sharping his eyes, dropped his old ID once again. "I don't know who you think I am but I'm most likely the opposite!"

Wally suddenly wrapped his arms around the blonde boy at super speed, hugging him tightly. The ex-hero had to struggle not to hug back. "I've missed you so much Dick. You can stop acting now. There is nobody here who can hear us."

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm Alex," The speedster didn't stop hugging him. Alex bit the inside of his cheek for a second before continuing. "I'm just a simple prostitute."

That made Wally let go of him, pulling back at an instant. "What?" his voice came out shaking in disbelief.

The speedster's hand holding the younger teen's arms trembled. "I'm a prostitute. I sell my body to men. That's what I do for living. That is who I am," the blonde teen explained at ease as if he was discussing the weather.

"You're lying! You would never do that!" the ginger yelled at the boy, squeezing the skin in his hands.

Dick dug his nails painfully into the palm of his hand, keeping his face straight as ever. "I'm not that Dick you're talking about. I'm a prostitute, no matter how hard you squeeze me. That is why those people look at me the way they did. They disapprove with teen prostitutes."

Wally trembled, vibrated even. He bit his lips as he looked deep within Alex's eyes. "No!" the teen suddenly spoke stern, grabbing the blonde boy, turning around and pulling him up to his back.

The young hooker let out a yelp as he was lifted. He clamped around his friends body in reflex. As he opened his eyes he noticed the cousin of the Flash was currently speeding him through Gotham. "What?" the teen started shocked. "How!? What's going on!? Where are you taking me!?"

The little prostitute was in a warm and cozy room before he knew it. The teen stumbled before falling on the ground of his friends room. "How did I get here so fast?" the teen asked, putting up his best Shocked-for-life-! face.

"I'm Kid Flash! I've run you here!" the ex-sidekick told proud, a single dumb pointing at himself.

"W-what?" The young teen rose from the ground. "As in the sidekick of the Flash?"

"_Ex_-sidekick. But yes, I am with the Flash," the zoomed out of the room only to return with a sandwich, fully stuffed with everything Dick liked.

Wally disappeared again before Alex could speak up and reappeared with some hot tea on a tray. "Wait," The black haired teen tried but the redhead had already sped off to run back into the room with a blanket and wrapped it around his young friend. "Kid Flash!"

"Yes?" the speedster asked as he filled a cup with hot water.

"Why are you giving me all this? You don't know me, _I _don't know _you_!" the boy said, sandwich still in his hand.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard," Wally pushed the boy gently into his bed. "You had a rough fight back then."

"What are you talking about!?" The boy shouted in protest but before he could rose he saw the speedster had already taken a seat next to him.

"It must have been terrible, being forced to be a prostitute," the ginger said as he laid a hand on the Alex's lap. "Come on, eat."

The ex-hero took a bite from his treat and turned to the hero next to him. It was time to convince the teen that he had really the wrong person, no matter how much Robin hated to do that. "Listen, I'm not who you think I am," the teen started firm. "I'm just a kid who run away from home, to get away from his father. I became the one thing he hated the most just so that he won't find me. I became a prostitute out of free will, no one forced me, no one told me to be one."

Wally was completely silence, no real emotion except for disbelieve written on his face. Alex just took another bite from his sandwich as he waited for the speedster to process every bit of information he had gotten from his friend.

"That's a lie!" the speedster shouted after watching the other eating the sandwich for a few moments. "There is no way that your voice is this similar to Robin's by chance!"

"My voice?" Alex laid the remaining half of his sandwich down at his lap.

"Yes, your voice. When I heard you talk I knew that you are Robin! You talk _exactly _like him," the ginger explained.

"Well, there are more people on the world with a similar voice," the younger teen spoke, looking down at his lap. "Do I even look like him?" the raven-haired boy asked, looking the speedster into his eyes.

"Not really," Wally sighed. "But you're not naturally blonde, are you?"

"No, my natural hair is ebony."

The ginger grunted. "Just work with me here! You could be Robin!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "But I'm not! How hard can it be to understand that!?"

"Then why does it feel like you're one big lie!?" Wally's shout silenced the angry teen. Wally could swear that the teen turned a bit pale. "Tell me again that you want to be a prostitute out of your own will," The blonde didn't answer, brown eyes avoiding the green ones. "You can't, because you're Dick and _not _a prostitute!"

A swift hand surprised the ginger as it was placed in his neck. Before his eyes could widen all the way he felt himself being pulled down toward the smaller teen. The motion was somehow, despite his super speed, too fast for the redhead to see what happened.

Before he knew it, two lips were placed firmly against his. He heard something drop as the ex-hero moved over him to end up in his lap and the free hand of the prostitute was placed on his check.

Robin was kissing him!?

Wally didn't move, unable to get a grip on the situation at hand. How could this be happening? Robin wasn't gay, right? Robin was straight. He once told about a girl on his school, Barbara if he recalled correctly, which he really liked. Then how could he be kissing him right now?

This was impossible!

The two lips released his and two brown eyes opened themselves to see two green orbs look at him absently. Alex didn't move away, staying mare inches away from the speedsters.

"I can't tell you twice because I which you were my first," The fake blonde said, eyes soft on his friend.

He was suddenly pushed away with a strong force. "What!?" The blonde stumbled to the floor, only to look up at a more than shocked speedster. "You're not gay!"

The ex-hero sighed and rose from the ground, quickly pulling his cloths straight. "No, I'm not gay," the teen spoke pulling his shirt slightly. "I don't fall for a gender but for personality. That makes me bi, doesn't it?"

Wally was silence as he watched the other teen pick up the remaining of the sandwich. "Sorry, I dropped it," he said, hands full off a now hairy lunch.

"That's okay," the speedster took the bread and dumbed it into the bin.

_I hope that was enough to convinced him. I would hate go any further with him._ Alex thought to himself as he watched his friend throw away the ruined sandwich.

Wally turned back and took some tea. "Let's try this. But please don't drop this too," he said with a wink but regretted that the second he saw the other teen blush.

"Let's just pass the tea," Alex said with a certain amount of determination in his voice as he put down the cup. He forced the redhead to his bed with his body. "Let's have some fun," he pinned the redhead down with his knees, a smile laced on his face.

"What are you doing?" soft lips were placed on his once again and he could feel the other male's body brush over his. He quickly broke the kiss to make room to yell. "Stop this! I'm not gay and I don't want this!"

"Oh, but you'll like it, I promise. I'm really tight and men pay major money for my ass. I'll give you the night of your life!" the boy kissed his older friend again as he dragged his crotch over his friend's crotch. _Please, stop me! Please! _The fake blonde begged the speedster in his head as he let his hands roam over Wally's chest.

"Cut it out!" The ginger balled his fist and hit the boy harsh on his cheek and nose. Alex fell out of the bed to the ground, grabbing his face. "I told you to stop!" the older teen yelled furious but calmed down as he saw the boy coil up. "Alex?" He crouched down and heard restrained subs. "Alex!"

Wally touched the blonde's back but got only a hit in return. "Leave me!"

The speedster was shocked to see the tear and blood stained face. He had hit him a bloody nose _and _broke his heart. He was the worst friend ever! "I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you. I just don't want to have sex with you."

"I wanted to make love with you, not just plain sex. Sex means nothing to me anymore. It's reason what counts. And I _love _you," Alex placed his head into Wally's shoulder, tears still streaming down.

The blonde sobbed a bit longer in his friends shoulder, holding him tightly.

-\Day forty-nine 1 PM/-

Christopher closed the door behind him and turned the key, locking the door from the outside. He looked down the rather decay looking hall. He couldn't afford much more, or at least Christopher couldn't. The Wayne fortune was still intact but unused. He was smarter than to use that money.

"Hi, Christopher, where you going?" his neighbor stood by his own front door, a bag full of groceries in his hand. The man seemed the most happy one of this whole block and had his eyes set on Bruce to become his friend.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head a bit," the man said as he walked past the man. He didn't feel anything for hanging with his new "friend". His light personality was too similar to that of Dick and he missed his son more than enough without a man following him around reminding him of what he no longer had.

James quickly placed his bag of groceries in his house and locked the door behind him. "Can I come with?"

The fake dark blonde male sighed unnoticeably and rolled his eyes. "Sure, but I need time to think, so please keep it down a bit."

"Sure," the man followed his muscled neighbor. He had wondered before how it came the man seemed so strong. All Christopher let on to him was that he had escaped his previous life because he had messed up big times. He came here for a fresh new start and after telling him to leave it the man hadn't mentioned it again.

He simply followed the man down the streets. To him it seemed that Christopher randomly walked through the district, hands dug deep in his pockets and cap pulled over his ears. Why would that man roam the streets in this cold as he didn't seem to enjoy it _at all_.

"Say," James started carefully after a walk of five minutes in complete silence. "You walk often. You have that often a troubled mind?" the brown haired man asked, watching the back of his friend.

For some reason he didn't dare to walk next to him. The man was pretty clear about needing his silence to think and somehow it felt like walking next to him would already be too much.

The dark blonde man stopped in his track and turned around. "I did things I'm not proud of. I just need to sort out many things," he said, face cold, voice low and steady.

"Like what?" the younger man asked, felling courage he for some unknown reason had found for the first time he met this man.

Christopher's eyes at first narrowed on the man, ready to turn it into a Bat-glare but quickly soften his eyes. He turned away from the man and mumbled a "All the things what would even chase your own family away," as he walked further.

"Like drugs and stuff?" the man asked further in his bravery, following the man down the street.

"Let's just say that life can be hard sometimes and that those things seem to help a bit. It doesn't. It only ruined all I had left," the man growled lowly in the hate of what he had done. Or at least, what his character had done. Bruce himself had never laid a finger on drugs, nor found himself too wasted to find his way home. He stayed in line, perfectly aware of his public state he had to keep high and knowing that you can do some pretty fucked up stuff when you're too drunk. He had seen that, the more as Batman. People could really lose it and end up as some rampaging criminal who needed to be stopped by somebody would could use more force than the police.

The police do great things, they truly do! But a city as Gotham needed more than some trained man in costume shaking at the mare thought of Bane or the Joker. The law was strict but also nailed its own hands of justice down to watch how men do things what scars families for the rest of their lives. Those men weren't allowed to shoot though that was the only thing they have to defensed their selves with. How can you ask from somebody to stop crazy people who are high on only God knows what while they could be easily killed by a small mistake. Even a mistake doesn't have to occur for a cop to lose his life. People, especially the people from Gotham, do fucked up and unpredictable things. And with all the rules tying those man down, how does Gotham expect them to actually accomplish something in this rotten city. Right, they can't.

Police is great at small work, taking some street thugs and disobeying kids, but the real thing, the dealing with the real homicidal is something that should be done by the Batman. A person who can do more than fire a gun. A person who is willing to give up his life, but isn't stupid enough to actually lose it. A person who can go head on with the loonies Gotham's bares. Person's like he and Dick. What many citizens don't know about Batman and Robin is that not only the power to stop Gotham's underbelly is what make them able to do all this, but also the passion for those people, for this city. Both he and Dick are not just cleaning up the streets because they hate the thugs. No. They do this to protect those who get hurt. They do this to stop those criminals from hurting themselves or their loved ones. Arkham Asylum was not just their dump place to get rid of the trash, it was a place where those with a sick minds get a change to get better, to be able to understand the world and themselves. Why do people not see that?

The fact they can't see that, the fact they don't have that kind of passion, the fact they don't know how it is to lose it all but fight to keep all what you've gotten back is what make people unable to be something near Batman and Robin. He wasn't a god. No, not anything near it. But he was different. Maybe it was the trauma of losing both his parents at once what opened his eyes, maybe it was some God who showed him the way, but whatever drove him into becoming what he was now, has been a blessing for Gotham. Whoever, whatever was responsible for his change of heart saved many lives. And now that he's nailed to the ground, waiting patiently to fly out to be what men calls a hero, he need to calm himself down. He need to cool the flame what tells him to help all those people who live here. He needs to cool down his head, shouting to him to go and bring down every single person responsible for what happed his son and himself. The hero in side him, the one telling to teach his neighbor how to self-defense himself, has to stay quiet. It has to hide, to wait for the storm to pass.

**That was it for this week. (PS I'm over the 100 pages for this story! Not counting the author note)**

**I have some ideas for new fanfics (since this one is past the half of it) and I wondered of you liked the ideas. And since my author notes would become way too long if I put all those ideas in them I ask you friendly to go to my facebook to check them out there and tell me if I should write them or not. You can also bring up ideas if you have them yourself. (can't promise if I'll write them though) You can find me on Facebook Godismetons (remove spaces) please check it out and by all means, like the page.**

**Here is a little idea what might get you interested for the page (if you're not interested in ideas, you can skip the italic part)**

_**Some children are accidents, unplanned. Their parents had a wild night and the consequents were there. But most children are planned, well thought into the life of two people loving each other.**_

_**I though was more than simply planned. I was engineered from the beginning, created for one purpose. I, the first sidekick of all, was created to destroy the Justice League. I am the mole of the team.**_

**I hope you liked the chapter and I would really like it if you drop a little review for me :D **


	14. The Second Person

**Let's just say I suddenly got a life O.O**

Wally witnessed the blond boy produce in tears and rest on his chest. Hearing the boy's cries broke his heart. He felt more than simply guilty for hurting the boy. But the boy really overthrew him with the whole "wanting sex" thing.

He owned Alex at least some time to calm down, and cry out on his shoulders. The boy sounded so heartbroken.

The tears has died down when minutes past. But he still held the speedster tight and he started to feel a bit unsure. Should he hold the boy longer, or did he just needed someone telling him that it was okay now?

He decided to go half way. He held him with one arm and stretched with the other for the remote on his bed. He could reach it with an inch to spare and pulled it toward himself, not moving to much around the boy in his arms.

"How about some TV?" the redhead asked, turning on the not too big screen.

Wally watched how two teary eyes popped up, looking him deeply in his green eyes. "You're not angry with me?"

The speedster smiled a silly but reassuring smile. "Of course not," he loosen his arms a bit. Not completely leaving the teen but showing him that he was free to go. "I was just… startled by you. Just don't do that again, okay?"

Dick nodded and shifted a bit and leaned against the older teen to watch the TV. He could feel a warm and fuzzy feeling rise inside him as he laid his head on his best friends shoulder. His cheeks started to burn and his heart pounded loudly. Thinking about it, Wally was really great, and even a simple thought about the stunning red-haired speedster caused his stomach to be filled with butterflies. Was he actually falling for his best friend?

How could this be happening. It was only a lie to get rid of the suspicions about his ID but now, right now, his heart was running wild and a deep longing enlightened inside of his chest. He was in love. He actually fell in love with Wally. How did that happen!?

"Alex?" the blonde teen looked up, feeling his heart skip a beat on his name spoken by the older teen.

"Yes?" why did it sounded like he was breathless when he answered?

"Do you see what I see?" Wally sounded shocked as his words fell heavy.

"What?" the ex-hero was first a bit confused but as he followed the unbreakable gaze toward the TV he copied the wide eyes of his crush rather quickly. "What?" he repeated, this time in shock.

The screen showed a town what looked like a warzone. The male reporter looked anxiously around him as he kept on telling about the insane criminals who escaped Arkham Asylum. A few cars on the back were on fire and a few people were fleeing through the shadows.

"The Joker has declared Gotham as his and his man are running wild and their vandalism is seen throughout the city. His right-hand known as Harley Quinn has escaped Arkham Asylum and is helping him," the man explained. "Though this is not only caused by them," the man pointed at his surroundings. "This is the result of a full out gang war between both the Joker as Two-Face. The Penguin, Zsasz, Potion Ivy, the Riddler and Scarecrow are also spotted in the city, guilty of extreme vandalism. Gotham is officially declared to be a disaster area and all citizens are advised to leave the city at once."

"Mike," Alex rose from his comfortable position. "Mike is still in Gotham!"

"Who's Mike?" Wally asked, turning the TV on mute as the news went on to other stories.

"He's the man helping me. He took care of me and still is. He often made sure I wouldn't freeze to death," the boy slowly started to panic. "What if he's killed? I've no one left to protect me."

"Don't worry your pretty head," the red head said jokingly but noticed the teen wasn't even reacting on the flirty commend and was only watching the TV with a huge amount of worry seeping through his whole expression. He was even biting his nail. He hadn't seen Alex for a boy who did that, he must be really in distress.

"I told you not to worry," the speedster laid a heavy hand on Dick's head, causing him to break his worried gaze to the television. "I'll run you there and we can look him up. He's not a big guy anyway so it's not like they would take him for ransom, no would they?"

The blond boy bit his lips. "But it's dangerous there."

"Hey," The teen hero shouted. "I'm Kid Flash, remember? _The _Kid Flash! I can handle some!"

Alex's expression completely flipped over as his worried glance turned into a wide and wicked smile. "You're my hero!" the blond teen jumped the speedster and held him tightly in a bro hug.

-\/-

The second time, riding on the back of a speedster, was less uncomfortable than he had figured. He was too shocked the first time to realize a thing and watch the cities pass by like lightning. It had its beauties, seeing things for less than a second. It was too short to see any flaws but not fast enough to miss the sight of the places they crossed.

Maybe his newly gained crush helped easing out the long run. He really enjoyed holding the teen this tight, feeling a pair of hands holding him just as tight. It made him feel save and most of all important. Wally didn't let him hang carelessly at his back. He held him firmly, making sure he could not slip away.

Alex snickered. Was he truly this stupid? Wally didn't like him. He was just a mistake, a person who he thought to be his missing friend. How much he would do to be that missing friend. He could receive all the love the speedster contained to search for him like this. To bring a person with a familiar voice all the way to Central City, only to make sure he wasn't mistaking.

"You're enjoying yourself, back there?" the redhead asked, looking over his shoulder. Unable to find the sarcastic sound in the laugh of his friend, because of the wind blowing loudly in his ears. He really missed his costume at moments like this.

"Y-yeah," the boy lied. That wasn't the reason he laughed. It was because he realized how stupid he was. "We should totally do this more often!"

An abrupt stop made Dick's head and some of his weigh shoot forward, causing Kid Flash almost to lose his balance and held a wall to not fall down.

"Not used to this, I see," Alex laughed as he slipped off of his friends back. "You may practice with me," the added with a wink.

Wally let a nervous laugh escape. "Yeah, I don't often carry people around," he scratched the back of his head. "But I wouldn't mind hanging with you a bit more. You have a phone?" the speedster held up his hand, ready to receive the asked device.

"I err, I forgot it when I ran away from home. I had to hurry. So no, I don't have a phone," the boy explained, cursing himself for never buying one. "But I'll be around here more than often. Look me up whenever you get bored. Promised?"

"Promised," Wally smiled. "Now, let's search for Mike," the hero said as he started to walk down the road. "The streets look fine to me, here."

"This is not really a rich neighborhood. So there isn't much for them to get here. There are no banks or rich people to bring down. This neighborhood has no influence on its surroundings what makes its useless for a gang war. It'll turn to the winning side anyway," Alex thought out loud as he walked down a street and a following alley. "That would explain the state of this part of the city"

"Then, were does that Mike of yours live?" Wally asked, looking around him at the empty and dirty streets. "Does he lives in one of those apartments?" the boy pointed at the window which was on the side of the alley they just entered.

"Nope, we live here," the younger teen gestured to the street. He grabbed Wally's hand and dragged him to an even smaller alley on the end of the one they were in. "Look, I sleep here," he pointed at the matrass, blanked and pillow. There were a few cardboard boxes around it and a big sport bag.

"You live _here_?" the ginger asked, shocked. "But it's winter! You'll freeze to death!"

The prostitute laughed. "That won't happen so fast. Plus Mike takes care of me," he sat down at his bed and opened his bag. He took out a bottle and passed it to Wally. "Here, have a drink."

Wally sat down beside his new friend and took a sip, only to spit it out in less than a second, not hesitating to use his super speed to get rid of the liquid. "Alex, this is alcohol!" the older teen shouted.

"Yes, it is," Alex took the bottle back and took a big gulp. "And don't waste it. It's not cheap you know!"

"Don't drink that!" the speedster snatched the liquor out of his hands. "That's against the law! You're not eighteen!"

The fake blonde's eyes narrowed first but then softened. "But I drink that to warm up," the teen pouted, semiserious. "It can get really cold out here."

"Can't you just buy another hot cocoa to warm up?" the ginger asked while examining the bottle.

"No, that doesn't work that good," Dick reached out for the bottle but Wally kept it away from him. "Give it back!"

"Alex, I'm serious. This is strong stuff," Wally turned to the still pouting boy.

"Fine," the young teen puffed his cheeks. "Keep it! I'll just buy a new one."

"Alex!" the redhead turned further toward the blonde but before he could shout anything else he found two warm lips on his. Stunned by the sudden action he didn't realize that the bottle was taken out of his hands.

The blond teen released the speedster with a blush burning on his cheeks and a delighted smile curling his lips.

Wally was about to scold the boy about those damn surprise acts until he noticed the bottle in Alex's hand, hiding it behind his back. His mouth opened, ready to rant but after a sharp intake of breath he closed his mouth again and let a sight escape between his mostly closed lips.

Alex caught the mood coming from his crush and sighed to. He rose and despite the wondering look he gained he proceeded to sit down behind the speedster and placed his back against that of older teen. "I'm not that guy," the boy said, eyes closed as he leaned into the warmth of his company. "I don't follow the law. I'm a teen prostitute. I'm frowned upon. You really think a stupid law is going to bind me, when it's me against the world however I turn it?"

There was a silence.

"Can you understand this?"

Again a silence but before Robin could even considered to comment again he heard the speedster draw a breath to talk.

"You're right. You're not that guy."

Cold shivers suddenly run down Dick's back. What was that? Why did the speedster's words give him this feeling. A feeling of a cold shower?

"And the thing is," the redhead started unsure. "I think I understand. I think I get how you think. How you do everything to escape a live, and with that have to fight for a way to live that life."

The blonde teen just listen to the ginger talk, until the older teen moved away and he turned his torso to look at the red-haired teen, green meeting brown. "This must have been hard for you."

That stung!

The boy looked away, face painful. "It actually came rather easy on me," the teen said, looking completely away, as if denying the existence of his crush. He chuckled to himself in a contemptuous way. "Guess I was a slut to begin with."

A warm hand carefully grabbed his and as he looked up he saw Wally so close to him. He scanned the gingers body just a second with his eyes, feeling his own body warm up.

He was so close to him!

Again his eyes trailed down but stopped at the place where the teens member was located and felt his own grow as he thought of the meat hiding away behind the trouser. He quickly looked up, knowing that staring at it wouldn't help at all.

And now looking up, he could see the other teen had noticed his stare. Oh god! This wasn't helping at all! The situation slowly started to turn awkward but a voice broke the long lasting silence.

"Alex," the two teens looked up to find Mike standing in the end of the alley. "Where have you been?"

Alex rose, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to escape the growing awkward feeling what had appeared between him and his crush. "I, uhm, met this guy, named Wally. We kinda were hanging around," The teen answered semi honest.

The dark haired man let a small sight escape. "I'm glad you're okay," the man approached the teen suddenly placing his lips upon Dick's. A hand roamed up on the young prostitute's body, up to his head, ending it's trail into a sensual hold.

Alex could hear a soft whisper as their lips disconnected. "Don't fall in love," and reacted a bit bedazzled on that, but soon a louder voice followed. "I was afraid those nutcases got their hands on you."

Wally watched with wide eyes how those hands kept on roaming Alex body as if it were their own territory, feeling no shame in feeling the teen in such way while somebody's eyes could see. It felt all together wrong to watch this, to not stop this and his heart skipped a beat when he saw one hand disappear into the boys pants. The small gasp made by the blonde teen unsettles the speedster and the way he eyes half lidded stared at the hand in his pants made Wally feel like he was suffocating.

The young hero jumped up as Mike placed his lips on those of the younger boy. He couldn't take any more. This had either to stop, or he had to leave!

"Well, you're both okay, so I guess I'll leave the two of you alone now," the speedster said loudly, as he scratched the back of his head, while trying to sneak away.

"Wait," Alex wanted to move toward the ginger but was awkwardly stopped by the hand in his pants what didn't left it, denying him room to move. A hot blush rushed over to the prostitute's face as he noticed how the hand of his "protector" was still in his pants and how Wally watch the scene with horror in his eyes. His hands shot down, covering his crotch, hoping the hero wouldn't look.

Before any of the two teens could say a word, saw Mike his change and squeezed delightfully but firmly the meat in his hand, causing the younger teen to squeal a moan of familiar pleasure. But as he opened his eyes, realizing what he just did, he saw Wally run of. "Wally!" but the redhead didn't respond or return.

Alex felt a body wrap around him and heard a sticky like voice talk into the concha of his ear. "You better don't fall in love, unless you_ want_ to end up like a cheap _slut_ and most likely heartbroken."

-\Day fifty six 4PM/-

A week has passed and still no result has come up. The speedster had searched everywhere and had to avoid being caught into a gang war at the same time. It had tired him badly and the streets of Gotham was something he couldn't see right now.

He really had thought he found Robin that day, but found Alex instead. Now, seven days later, he couldn't take it anymore! He needed rest, he needed some fun and most of all, he needed distraction from his misery.

So what better place to go than to mount justice and hang with the friends which he didn't need to search for.

The team had received only a few missions since Batman's ID was compromised and those missions where clearly devised to distract them from either, the disaster going on in Gotham or their attempts to look for Robin.

So now arriving at Mouth Justice made the boy notice the grim atmosphere he wasn't looking for at all. "Hi guys," the boy shouted, ignoring the irritated faces his team wore. "What's up?"

"Wally," Megan exclaimed happy and in relieve at the same time. "You're okay!"

"We're glad to see you again," the Atlantean wore now a smile too.

"You found Robin?"

The question asked by the blonde archer was clearly not a welcome one as the boy's silly smile was replaced by a deep furrowed brow. "No, I haven't, so I came here to get my thoughts off it for a moment. You guys have been on to something awesome?"

A grunt of Superboy told him enough, but it was the Martian talking for the Kryptonian. "We are all a bit irritated because we got an "keep them busy" mission, again."

"Ever since Batman is gone it feels like nobody is taking us serious anymore!" the archer explained. "Even though Batman could be such a dark and moody personality, he did trust us. And now he's gone, we'll only get missions so we can't go out to Gotham to either find Robin or stop the gang wars. We were so worried about both of you," Artemis explained but looked away with a slight blush as she noticed what she just said about the speedster.

"We'll I'm fine," the redhead said. "But I'm not sure about Robin. Now those criminals aren't only after him, but also destroying the city, claiming it as theirs."

The team sighed in union. Why couldn't they just find Robin, take him home and beat the criminals destroying the city. Than everything would be normal again.

"Wally, do you know why only Superman is in Gotham?" Kaldur asked the speedster after a silence.

"No. He is?" The speedster asked surprised. "I thought that no metas were allowed in Gotham."

"Well, you're one too, right?" Artemis commented.

"Yeah, but I'm was already breaking the rules by going after Robin anyways," the ginger spat back. "Wait, could it be he's looking for Robin too?" Wally sounded suddenly a lot more happy.

"Could be," Kaldur answered. "He's barely stopping for the gang wars, but he does help people out so now and then," the Atlantean hummed. "It's just very odd."

"It could be that he's searching for Robin, and there for not stopping the gang wars because that would completely distract him from his mission," Wally sounded a bit too happy for Kaldur's liking.

"We can't be sure, unless we ask him," the dark skinned teen commented, hoping to keep the hopes a bit down from the speedster.

"I'll ask him when I'm back in Gotham, but for now, let's hang around Mouth Justice and have some fun!" the ginger said as he speeded off to the kitchen for a well-deserved snack.

The team smiled, feeling happy their silly team member had once again reunited with them for now.

**I'm sorry I didn't update for such a long time! It's just that life somehow asked all my time D:**

**Because this wasn't the most longest chapter I've made, here's a little hint of what will happen next chapter: Drugs! :O**

**Please review and don't forget to check out my facebook! 3**

**Ps. I wonder if you guys get what's going on with Alex and Dick. A dropped a few hint (pretty obvious to me but hey, I can't really keep an honest view on how obvious they're actually are)**


	15. A new Beginning

**A new chapter and a new name for the story. It's still the same but Rock Bottom felt better. So that's why I changed the name.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

-\Day fifty eight 11PM/-

"You haven't found him yet!?" Christopher could barely contain his rage when he didn't receive the massage he wanted.

The dark blond man was not feeling that happy today, Clark noticed. But what he couldn't read from his voice was the bad day the one year younger male had endured.

"It was harder then I estimated and those gang wars aren't helping in any way," the man with the view over the earth explained. "It's hard to ignore such things, you know."

A well-known growl sounded over the phone. "I understand. But please don't interfere. Gotham isn't a city which can handle meta-humans. We don't have founds like Metropolis, so a fight between you and the gangs can cost Gotham more in the end then by just leaving it."

"Yes, yes, we went over this already," the man sighed. "I understand. But Dick is nowhere to be found. I'll restart the search as soon as I got a new excuse to skip work."

Bruce sighed. "This is taking too long," the man leaned against the gray wall, plastic horn held against his ear by his shoulder as he was writing down a list with groceries. "This wasn't supposed to…" the man stopped, knowing that once he started the rant he wouldn't stop. And since this was nowhere near Superman's fault he couldn't find himself to flood him anyway with his rants about the mistakes he himselfhad made.

"Christopher, please don't blame yourself," the man started, feeling the guild in the silence. "I know Dick is out there somewhere. And he's a smart kid, he made himself a save place, just like you did," The Kryptonian tried to sooth the man's feeling of guild a bit. "I'm sure of it."

"No, no, no, no, _no_!" the dark haired super hero was surprised by the sudden shout and bang he heard on the background. Bruce must have hit something. "This feels wrong! It feels _too_ wrong. There is something wrong with Dick!"

"Chris, please calm down,"

"No Clark! You don't get it!" the ex-hero shouted over the phone. "I've been calm for too long! I'm doing this all wrong! I must be the one searching for him, not you, not Wally, but me, _me_!"

"But what about your plan? What if you blow your cover?" The reporter started to worry now. Bruce sounded pumped, hyped even. But that wasn't a wise thing to be in the situation his friend was in.

"Clark, listen," the man started, voice back to calm and collected. "As you said, Dick isn't stupid. He made sure nobody would ever find him again, including the Justice League. You guys will never recognize him. But I will."

"Why would you recognize him, if we can't?" The thirty-three year old huffed, starting to doubt if Bruce was even taking him serious. He wasn't stupid! He didn't only look for black haired boys. He was searching for any person who looked just a bit like Robin once did. "It's not like you knew him that much longer than us."

"I do! You only saw him as Robin and I was the one teaching him how to blend in. I know how his mind work, I know what he would think. You don't. I can see if a person could be him by only seeking out his thought pattern," the man explained over the phone, completely full with the idea of searching for his son by himself.

"I think you're going in over your head," Superman commented. "Again, what if your cover got blown?"

"It won't," Bruce answered shortly and sharply. "But even if it will, it won't matter. I'll find Dick and we'll get lost again, together."

"Chris, I think you're losing your own plans. Why don't we just stick to them, and follow the path you made years ago?" the older male tried to convince his partner in heroism.

"No, I've been wrong, years ago."

The man sighed. "Please, just stop this."

"No."

"Christopher! Don't change plans you've broke your head over years ago. Remember how you told me they were perfect. Everything was planned. Even this! Why stop now? Why throw everything away, _over a feeling_?" Clark had a hand covering his face, happy nobody was in the Watchtower at the moment.

Why had Batman to be so think headed? He made plans and all, swearing by any god alive that it would be water proof and now, he suddenly wanted to change it. There was no problem. Not yet at least, so there was no reason for changing it! Though this man, _feeling _that something was wrong with his beloved son, freaks and drops the plans. Wasn't this plan designed to keep his son save? Then why should it suddenly fail? Why should they suddenly stop? Yeah, they had a few step backs with time and all, but not enough to even alert the Justice League about their search. Why had Bruce to be so annoying on times like these by making his own, stubborn, ways!

He could feel a headache rise inside his skull.

Bruce sighed over the phone. "I'll start my search tonight. And don't try to stop me."

Superman wanted to say something but the line went already dead. Knowing there was no way he could call the man back to finish their talk, he just sighed and let himself sink into his chair.

Yeah, defiantly a headache for tonight!

-\Day fifty-eight 4:30PM/-

Alex sighed. He had hoped to see Wally soon, but more than a week ago he disappeared and never returned.

The teen hopped off the bench. There was no use in waiting for the speedster. He wouldn't show up. He knew what kind of slut he was and there was no way he would want to hang out with scum like him.

"Say, aren't you Alex?" the blonde teen turned around to find a man he didn't know. He was smiling and held his hands deep in the pockets of his fancy looking jacked.

"Depends on who's asking," the boy answered cocky. Leaning in his hip as he looked up.

The man's smile turned into a grin. "Somebody with money and a lot of free time," the man came closer, trailing a hand down from the boy's cheek till the hand resting on his hip. "I've heard you have a golden ass."

Alex smiled on the scene being played before him. "Then yes, yes I'm Alex," the boy answered. "And you've heard well."

"Good," the brown haired man smiled, voice deep and full of lust. "How much, little one."

"The only thing small here's my asshole," the boy comment sharply. He had enough of being called small. People thought he was a kid, but he's not just a kid. Yeah, sure, he's young but he was a prostitute, and a professional one. He knew how to mess with people's head. Especially that of "grown" man. So why would he be anything less than them?

The man gave a roaring laughter. "Spicy, I like it! Now, how much do you want?" The young prostitute searched for a clock to see the time. "It's four thirty," the man informed as he looked up from his expensive looking watch.

"Let's say you'll have me for the rest of the day and we'll have dinner together," the man smiled satisfied. That was enough for Alex. "You'll pay the drinks and 500 and the dinner will be on me. Sounds like a lovely night to you?"

The man gave a chased kiss right under the boy's ear, causing him to flush slightly. "Know a place where I can enjoy both you as my dinner without getting police in my neck?

"Sure I do," the teen smirked, feeling a hand lean in his lower back.

-\/-

"Alex," a happy voice sounded in the candle lid restaurant. "Great to see you," a kiss was planted on Alex his lips as the owner walked to the boy. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks Steve. But I was looking for a place where I can have a dinner with this man," the boy gestured to the wealthy looking man behind him. "You know, where we can _touch_ a little," A naughty smile curled up on the boy's lips.

"Sure," the man showed a place in the back of his restaurant which was mostly shielded. "And it has a nice view over the park," the man gave the boy a wink. "Just keep it a bit down, I don't want my costumers to know you guys are fucking in the back of this restaurant."

"I promise we'll keep down," The boy gave a marvelously smirk before sitting down with the man.

"You know a lot of people, don't you?" the man asked, taking a seat next to the boy, moving close enough to the boy to make any other person nervous.

"I do," the boy answered, excepting the menu card given by the restaurant owner. He could see a glimpse of jealousy in his eyes but a quick wink made it disappear soon. That man was probably on for the next day.

"But I don't know you yet," the boy continued, looking up from his card, warm brown eyes locked on the green once of the older male.

There was a quick movement and a hand trapping the young prostitute between the older male and the window, playing the sight of a mid-winter Gotham City. "I'll work on that," the wealthy man placed a kiss on the boy's lips. After a moment their lips parted. "How come a twelve year old is this sexy?"

The boy snickered. "How come and rich ass as you is such a great kisser?"

"Now Alex," the man sat back up straight and took the menu again. "I think you would like to know my name, right?"

"I guess "Mystery Meat" is not the kind of name you want me to remember you by," the boy answered arrogantly.

The man simply laughed at the comment. "You're always this cocky?"

"It's part of the sex-appeal," the boy leaned on his elbow as he watch the card in his free hand. "But serious, You know my name, I liked to place a name behind the dicks I ride."

"Carlos."

The boy looked up, meting a face as straight as if he hadn't said a thing. "Carlos," the boy echoed the name. Only there was a slight questionable crack in his voice. "Fancy name," the boy came to a conclusion. "You're born wealthy?"

Carlos laughed. "You could say so," the green eyed man answered. "But I'm richer than my parents now."

"Interesting," the boy hummed, eyes roaming the different kind of food he could choose. "So it's true what they say; Money makes money."

The older male smiled. "You could say so," He put the menu card down, choice made. "But I have my way to earn money. Just like you."

-\/-

"This is quite a place," The boy said as he looked around the empty strip club. It was somewhat dark in the club and only a few lamps were on.

There was a podium in the middle which held three poles which were made to dance around. Around the podium were tables with chairs. They looked expensive. This was definitely not _just _a strippers club. You only got here when you got money, serious money.

"You seriously own this?" the boy let his hand slip down the chair, feeling the satin like fabric what was attached to the oak.

The man smirked. "Yes I do," the man placed a kiss in the crook of Alex's neck. "You want to try out on the podium? I bet you'll like it."

The young prostitute nodded and was led to a small room in the back of the club. The room was obviously used as change place for the people working here because of all the cloths hanging there, the mirrors with lights around them and a lot of makeup.

The man passed the boy as small looking tank top and pants what looked like leather, but he couldn't be sure in this light. As the blonde teen looked up from the clothes what was just given him he saw the man holding up underwear. "Redress."

The brown haired man left the room, leaving the teen changing for himself. He poured himself a drink and one for his young hooker. He took a seat and watched the boy enter the main area, pants tight around his thin legs and top showing every muscle the boy possessed. Those were more than Carlos had ever dared to dream.

The brown haired man rose, seeing how the boy somewhat shyly entered the stage. Alex walk over to the man and sat down on the rim of the stage. Carlos gave him the drink. "How about making a little game?"

"Anything particular in mind?" the fake blonde teen asked, nipping his glass.

The man smirked. "Actually, yes. Yes I do," the man said, taking a gulp of the strong liquid. "How about turning me on without touching me."

The ex-hero mimicked the smirk. "Go on," an eyebrow shot up. This sounded interesting.

"I'll sit there, and you'll try to make me hard. Believe me, it's harder than you think. I see my employees work every day and they barely turn me on," the man explained as he sat down. "You can use the stage if you like. And I'll give you 100 dollar more if you make me come without touching within thirty minutes."

"Bring it on," the young teen laughed as he rose. Taking the pole in his hand, inspecting the feeling it gave him. They weren't too slippery but smooth enough to turn around on it without a sound. He could work with this.

"Only one more rule," the boy turned to the man. "You can't come before me. I don't want a mess on the stage. Keep it clean."

The slight smile tugged on his lips made Alex realize that it wasn't really about the stage. The man just wanted to be pleasured, he didn't want to watch someone pleasuring himself. "Count on it," the boy threw his leg around the pole.

The owner turned on the spot light with a remote he carried in his pocket and took his glass. "Let the show begin."

Music started to play and the boy swung up. Legs find their way around the pole in a natural way. His body hung upside down, his legs tangled around the bar. His fingers touched the ground and a second later his legs were off the cold metal and in the air and slowly sunk into a bridge. He moved up slowly, letting his body roll. As he was up straight again he saw the man seemed bored. One corner of his mouth was tucked back in a criticizing way, even.

The boy felt a sight leave his dry lips. he licked them as he walked back to the pole. He had to kick this up a notch. But this was all so new to him. He grabbed the pole with one hand, the other hanging beside him. Suddenly a flash of a cloth hanging from the top a tent run through his head.

While the movements were made in his unknown memory the boy moved around the bar. Feeling suddenly very at home on the metal curtain. Instead of twisting the cloth around his arms or legs he curled his limps around the bar. So now and then he hung with only his groin holding him in place around the pole.

As he looked up from his hug with the pole he saw the man smile. He was smiling! That was a good sign.

The boy danced further before moving away from the bar and stepped on the table where Carlos was sitting on. He chuckled a bit as he watch the boy sink into a split slowly while his hands traveled down over his own body.

The boy started to tug his tank top, his under lip caught in a hold between his teeth. Slowly his muscled showed causing the man to hold a gasp as he saw Alex's thump run past his six-pack. How the hell did that kid get this muscled?

The tight top was pulled up further showing more of his more than well-tended body. The boy seemed almost caught into the fabric as he started to pull it while it was tangled around his arms and chest. And suddenly, in one go, the shirt was of and thrown into the man's lap.

The boy moved up, rising while he grabbed his pants with his thumbs sinking into the fabric. He pulled down, showing more and more, until he almost- and then the pants went down, leaving the underwear on its place.

The man had totally forgot about the drink in his hand when he could only watch the boy's body. Alex threw the leather away like it was nothing and moved around. Now his back turned to the man he shove his legs a bit apart, moving down with his torso, hands between his groin, fingers perking though on the other end. He moved down further until he could watch the man's face turned into a pleased one, both his torso and head hanging down his legs.

The boy felt his muscles pull as he moved his torso complete against his legs, hands still between his legs. He hadn't warmed his muscles up, and no matter how flexible he was, this was starting to get to him.

The blonde teen moved up, bending over the other way so he was face to face with the man he tried to turn on. His legs were still in the same position while his hands rested on the table. The man quickly placed a kiss on the boy's lips.

"Hey, no touching," the boy smirked at the man.

"I'm the rule maker. I can make them and break them," the man said, sitting back into his chair, taking a sip of his drink.

"Okay then," the boy rested his body weight on one hand as the other moved away from the table to go toward his body. The ex-hero let his hand trail down his leg to his crouch. He touched it, grabbed it.

He moved up quickly so he was on one hand, legs in the air, a rotating move with one hand was made and he moved down again, ending legs spread wide before the man, sitting on the table. Two thumbs moved between the fabric of his underwear and his skin.

Carlos took a deep breath as he knew what was coming next. Fuck! The kid had him turned on already.

The teen moved his legs closer to each other as he started to pull the fabric down, showing more of his manhood. As the lingerie was removed and tossed aside too, the man couldn't do anything but wonder how the boy could not have an fully hard cock yet. He stood up just a bit, but nothing close to call hard.

Alex moved up, stepping back on the stage as he gesture the man to follow. He applied and left his drink on the table as he climbed onto the stage. He watched as the prostitute moved his naked body against the pole. He bit his lip, coming close as he saw the boy practically hump the bar.

Suddenly he watched the blonde grab the pole in such sensual way he was sure to boy was picturing someone. The pole was pressed a bit deeper into his groin. A slow and fully convincing lick followed. It trailed up against the cold metal causing the watching male to gasp.

The boy turned around the pole and moved down, bar still deep between his legs. He ended up on his back, legs tangled around the bar and his manhood against the metal. His head laid on the stage, looking up at the man with eyes beaming of lust. He gestured the man to come closer with two fingers and as Carlos was about to kiss him again but the boy moved away, teasing the man with a smile.

The ebony male watched as the boy moved his torso toward the pole but his legs wide. One hand held the pole while two fingers of the other dipped into his mouth, making it dripping with salvia and moved it from between his legs up to his ass. He pressed his finger in.

A moan was heard from the older male. The younger male moaned too and gave a quick wink toward the man as he pushed in a second finger. He moved his fingers in and out, moaning on the made rhythm.

Alex heard panting from behind as he kept on moving in and out. "Have any toys I can play with?" Two hazed brown eyes looked back at the man staring at his ass as if trance.

He saw the man tuck his belt. "Of course I have some."

"No," the boy moved away, his back turning away from the man's gaze. "I'm going to make you come without touching you," the boy spoke, eyes strong and voice firm.

The young prostitute grasped the pole again and made a full 360 grade turn and moved up. He closed his groin around the pole and started to move down, turning slowly around the pole, cross dragging over the pole. He ended up with his back toward the man and moved back, his back curving as he moved further than any other person could have. His muscles showed the tension playing in his abs.

A loud moan made Alex's attention change from the lips to the cross of the man watching him. The man loosen his belt and pulled his pants and briefs down, showing a sight what made the fake blonde smile.

He had done it! The man had come without touching.

A strong hand took hold of his shoulder and suddenly he was pulled away from the pole. Alex gasped at the sudden move. He was placed on his stomach and felt hands on his hips. "Fuck, you're so fucking hot," the man growled in dominance as he pushing his member into the warm hole of his guest.

Dick's face cramped at the sudden intrusion of the swollen manhood but excepted it anyway. He took a deep breath, feeling the trusting throughout his body. This man was turned on badly for going this rough on him. Though he enjoyed the familiar jolts of pain. He enjoyed the look on the face of the man behind him, the lust in his eyes and how his body told him he wanted to eat the boy out.

Alex was pushed harder unto the stage and he started to moan on the rhythm Carlos made but one click made all movement on top of him stop. The sound of the door opening made the wealthy man look up, thus moving out of the boy a bit.

The blonde teen moaned in both pleasure of the made movement and complain.

"Carlos?" a female's voice sounded from the other end of the room.

"Dia," the man moved out of the boy now completely. "You know we're closed tonight?"

"Yes I do," the dark red haired girl placed her bag down and slung her jacked over the chair. "But I wanted to train a little. You gave me the keys and permission if I remember correctly," the girl threw up the keys before snatching them out of the air. After putting away the tinkling metals she looked up at the legs coming from underneath him. "Found someone new?"

"Well," the man rose from the boy, pulling his pants up again.

The young woman was shocked to see the man get off the young teen. "Carlos, what the fuck!?"

The ebony's man's hands shop up as the redhead approached him. "It's not what you think," The lady was surprised to hear the words come from the boy instead of her boss. "I'm a prostitute. He paid me fair and square."

"You're a prostitute?" the girl seemed taken aback by the firm nod the teen gave her. "But you're, what, thirteen?"

The boy pulled up an eyebrow. "Never heard of teen prostitutes?" this time it was Carlos to talk, his hand not hesitating from touching the boy as much as he could. "He's fucking tight and you should have seen him drag his cross over the pole. Damn, this kid is gifted."

"He's too young!" the woman spoke offended. "You're not thinking of taking him in, are you?"

"I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions!" Alex spoke loud, irritation clear in his voice. "So keep out of this."

"You don't get it. He's not just a man who wants sex. He wants money. Paying you means that he sees future in you as a worker at this place," the woman explained, trying to contain the irritation she had gained from the cocky reaction she had gotten from the boy.

"That was not the reason for this. I heard rumors about him and wanted to know if they were true," the man explained, walking back to the bar. "And guess what," the man continued, pouring alcohol in a glass. "It was all but a lie. This kid is brilliant, spicy, and worth the money."

He poured another glass and walked back to the said teen. He handed the shot and the blonde teen threw the alcohol back the way it was done.

"You're giving him alcohol too!?"

"I would treat him to dinner and he would pay the drinks. This is a lot better than cheap wine," the blonde commented sharply. "Keeps you blood running," he said, eyes sharp, leaning in his hip and glass titling a bit as he referred to the alcohol what had been in there.

The woman sighed, feeling she was getting angry with this arrogant boy and shrugged. "Okay, whatever. Do what you please," she picked up her stuff and walked back to door. "But don't come crying to me if you're in a shitload of trouble." She slammed the door close and wasn't seen again.

"What was that about?" the boy looked back at the older male, getting a next small glass pressed in his hands.

"Nothing. She's just jealous. I never had sex with her before, only a few had," the man picked up his glass he had poured himself before the whole show started. "Drink up," he said, taking a gulp himself. "And we'll look up the bed."

The boy drunk the alcohol and looked up. "A bed? You have a bed here?"

"Yes, I do," the man walked over to another door. "I have three rooms with king sized beds. Some of my workers are just like you prostitutes. They put on a show and everybody who wants can have sex with them afterwards."

"Want another drink?" the man asked after he opened the door. He walked over to the bar to put the empty glasses away.

Alex shook his head. "I think I had enough," the boy held his head. He was starting to feel light in his head. Maybe he had too much already.

Suddenly Carols behind the teen and a glass was pressed against his lips. "Here, you'll enjoy it," the man spoke, pouring the liquid from the much bigger glass into his mouth.

Where had the man come from all of a sudden. He drank the fluid and before he knew it the glass had disappeared and he was leaded to the room. Everything swayed and the colors of the room started to become intense.

He was laid down in bed and all he could do was stare at Carlos who undressed himself. The room was so weird. It was everything but what he had imagined. The calm and romantic room he had expected was a colorful and twisted room. The colors were loud, too loud. His ears hurt. How was this possible. He heard the colors. He was going crazy.

He moaned as the sensation become too much and he covered his hears. He swirled in his bed, legs getting trapped in the blankets as he tried to fight the sounds coming to him. He could taste the words of the man in the distance.

"You're okay?"

It was sour, sour in his mouth. He felt sweat roll down his back as the colors didn't stop making sounds. And uch, the man sounded so distasteful, literally.

This was impossible. This wasn't right. And all the things going on was proceeded through his mind in a unusual manner. To many details were called up. To many things were thought of.

"It's okay."

Sour, so sour.

**Yeah… that was weird.**

**And vague, but maybe some of you know what's going on. (if you do, I seriously need to talk to you! O.O It's not healthy to recognize this XD)**

**Anyway, I'll try to update soon. But lately I seem unable of writing… very weird. **

**I've some trouble with Sucking Blood Sucks. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I promise!**

**Anyway, next chapter things will get heated and a bit clearer. **

**So review like nuts and I'll write faster (it works, it really does!)**


	16. Backfired

**Ugh, there is just no excuse good enough for a delay of four months! O.O  
>I'm sooooo sorry guys! Anyway, I tried my freaking best to rock this chapter and we're close to the next phase of the story. Aren't you exited? ^^<strong>

His eyelids haven't felt this heavy for such a long time. His head felt even worse that when he had a hangover.

He carefully opened his eyes, just a creak to let in some light. Finding the light not too hurtful he open them further. He was in a bed, sheets tugged around him in an unnatural way. He hadn't slept long under them for being still so neatly. He looked to his side, seeing a nightstand with a small lamp on it, the light source. Looking past the small light he saw the walls, painted in an unusual red color. It looked much like a motel, the ones he did not often use since they were rather expensive.

He sat up, moaning as his head protested against the made move.

Where was he?

He was naked, that was for sure. Taking a small peek he discovered quickly that he had been busy last night. He was all sticky down below.

He sighed and took a look at the door. Closed, but if it's locked is unclear. Why couldn't he remember his costumer. He had never got too wasted to forget what had happened the night before. Okay, in all honesty it happen only one or two times. But he learned. But this time, the whole room he woke up in didn't say a thing to him. He remember shattered things the last time, but now, now he remember nothing.

He rose from the bed, feeling slightly awkward all naked but walked to the door anyway. He opened it just a bit, peeking past the side of the door.

So he wasn't locked up.

As he looked to the room laying behind the door things started to hit him. This was the strip club. He had danced on that stage before the man who's back was facing him at the current moment.

Dick gasped as the man turned toward him and smiled. "Good morning Alex."

His words sounded sharp in his ears, but then again, he had a headache, so it wasn't that odd, right?

"Good morning," there was a touch. His eyes fell shut at the hand cupping his cheek.

"You look worn," the man commented, leading the boy back into the room. "Rest a little and I'll bring you your cloths and I'll get you something to eat."

The man placed a kiss on Dick's lips and moved toward the door. "And when you've eaten we'll talk about your future."

"Future? As in…?" the young prostitute pulled up one eyebrow.

"Working here as my employee. Young male stripper and prostitute," the man stated and closed the door.

Alex blankly stared at the door for a while, not certain what to think exactly. Instead he decided to see what would come from this and rest for now, trying to get rid of the headache.

-\/-

Dark blond bangs hung before his blue eyes. His eyes were focused and a hand wiped the hair out of his face. A deep sigh escaped the slightly cracked lips.

Where was he? And why was this taking so long?

Bruce sighed again, feet almost dragging over the streets. He was really tired but he couldn't stop already. Once Superman had found him he would be forced to sit back again. And that was everything _but _what he wanted.

The male eyed a park bench for a moment before dropping himself on it. He let out a big breath, head lulling back as he watched the upcoming sun shine a few rays over the tall buildings. He cursed a few words he had often forbidden Robin to even use and looked down the road in the park, eyes falling on a small stall. He could really use some coffee.

He gathered all the energy left in his body to pull himself up and walk over to the stall. "A double espresso, please," He placed a bill of ten dollar on the counter. He received his drink and change and found his place back on the cold hard bench.

Sipping his coffee did him good. After a few gulps he found a way to pry his eyes open. Weirdly enough he was never really bothered by skipping a night or two, but now, he was barely awake. Apparently the worries about his son started to take its toll on him.

His eyes kept scanning people as they passed, instinctively seeing who could or couldn't be his son. Most couldn't, some could but after looking a bit longer than a second he saw they couldn't in the end. This was going to be long week.

-\/-

The toast smelled great and Alex was happily eating the given breakfast. The orange juice was freshly squeezed and tasted sweet.

"Thank you so much for this," the boy smiled to the man sitting on the side of his bed.

"It's nothing," Carlos smiled. "Have you thought about the offer? About working here?"

Alex swallowed the bread in his mouth, eyes sealed on the toast in his hand. "I would rather talk about last night, if you don't mind."

The ebony man rose an eyebrow, "Sure."

"You gave me more than just some alcohol, didn't you?" Alex noticed the small twitch as the owner tried to keep a straight face. "What did you give me?" the fake blonde sharped his eyes. "And why?"

"Listen, I," Carlos started but stopped and sighed. "You're body amazed me the second I say you. You're maybe cocky but you're damn right about being hot and wanted. I heard about you, and when I hear I hear the important stuff. And yesterday when you found your place on the pole I knew I _had _to get you. As employee I mean. But I always like to run a "test" on my employees first. Which includes drugs. I want to know how my employees react on drugs, so I can check if someone is trying funny business," he explained. "You're reaction was pretty strong."

"But you still took the change to have sex with me," The teen frowned, lips slightly tugged back in disgust. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or acclaimed.

The ebony haired male smirked causing Alex to frown a bit deeper. "You're a slut. Like you care I had sex with you," the boy froze on that. "I will still pay you, so don't worry."

The man rose and grinned at the boy. "I'm not a slut!" the boy jumped up. "I'm an prostitute! People pay me. I'm not free nor cheap!"

"But you let me touch you before you even saw cash," the man sneered triumphantly. The man pushed the boy back, causing him to trip and fall into the soft bed. A sharp breath was taken by Alex but his mouth was swiftly covered by the hand of Carlos who pushed him into the bed. "Silly little boy."

Alex started to struggle, fighting to get free but the weight of the older male was pressing him down, deeper into the soft mattress. "And now," the man gave a small thrust causing a small sound of struggle from the mostly gaged boy. "You'll do exactly what I want," with one hand he ripped the thin shirt he had given the boy before and released the kids mouth. Before Alex finished taking a breath to yell he was silenced by the fabric of his shirt being pressed into his mouth. "For free," the man whispered into the boy's ear.

The former Boy Wonder shouted against the swift made gag. He earned a slap for that and felt something snap inside him. The man moved a bit further with his body, sitting on his abdomen.

The teen moved quick, almost as fast as the wind to move just a bit further under his captor. He quickly pulled his legs up only to fold his legs around the older male's neck. One quick and stern pull on his muscles caused the man to be pulled back roughly and sent to the floor. He jumped up, quickly grabbing his duffel bag and ran off, only to find the front doors locked.

After pulling like crazy on the door the boy took a deep breath, calming himself. _"Calm down Dick, and do as Bruce has learned me." _With than in mind he kneeled down, starting to pick the lock with the paperclip he had in his bag. Why did he even had that with him again?

One relieving click declared the boy's freedom but a hand made him snap his head back, facing Carlos. His eyes grew, panic raising in his chest. He opened the door wanting to flee but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Alex, stop! It was just a test!" the teen got free and ran for it. "Alex, I wasn't actually going to hurt you!" the man shouted but the boy was gone in a second, not even looking back. The man sighed. He hadn't though the kid would react this way. But he would give him some space and look him up later when he had cooled down. He still wanted Alex as his male teen prostitute.

-\/-

He was crying. He didn't want to but he was. He was shocked and so confused. Why did that man call him Alex? And why was he there?

He had sex, he could feel that. And as his mind started to swirl around that thought so he shook his head. He didn't knew why he couldn't remember and he actually didn't want to remember. The fact he woke up underneath someone who wanted to rape him- he definitely remember the words "and now, you'll do exactly what I want, for free", scared him. Thinking about forgetting, he couldn't really point the moment when he started to forget. He remembered that man, _that man _who grabbed him and pulled him into an ally ready to rape him. There was confusion. A lot. But he couldn't really make any sense out of the shattered memories. Did he had sex with that man, or where they just talking about it? What happened afterwards. Something with the golden deal? Had he made a deal with someone.

He gasped.

Wally!

Wally was there! But he was blonde. He grabbed a string of hair. His hair _is_ blond. But Wally recognized him. And Wally's room. He remembered a moment in his room. Or was that just an old memory. No, no he was blond too then. Why was he even blond!?

Stolen! Yes, he had stolen hair dye to make himself blond because he had to blend in! that made sense. But why wasn't Wally here? Why was he alone with that creepy man? Why wasn't _Bruce _here!?

The boy swayed on his feet and quickly found a bench in the park to fall unto.

Blood, he remembered a lot of blood. People dying because of him! And there was something with Wally. Oh! Wally couldn't know who he was because he had to blend in. Dick did no longer exist. But who was he then? Was he that Alex? Was he that boy?

Who was he? What happened to him the past days? And _where is Bruce_!?

Dick started to cry. Panic still running through his veins. He was simply so confused.

-\/-

Where the fuck was he? He never stayed away for longer than a night. And with this gang war raging on it'll be anything but safe to be outside, all alone the less.

Mike growled through his teeth as he roamed the cold streets, trying to avoid the main ones. Most of the big streets were run down by either a gang or police.

Why was he looking for Alex again? He was probably too cocky and stubborn to die anyway!

He let out a sigh. He couldn't just let him down. And he wasn't sure if it was because he's a good pleasure to him or… that he actually cared for the blonde, little hooker.

Sounds of shots echoed through an ally, leading to a main street. They were this close already? Feeling the need of knowing how close the war had reached his territory, Mike walked over to the street. Slow but steady steps lead him through the slowly with smoke filling alley.

He moved his head around the corner, finding the cause of the smoke rather quickly. Really? They've put an police car on fire? Pity, he could have stolen it. This is just wasteful.

Another glance told him who was winning. The gang. The Clown Price of Crime laughing loudly as he was shooting everything what wasn't wearing his clown's mask.

"Brilliant," the man hissed in sarcasm. That madman was gaining ground faster than a fire would. And he was heading his way. The fucking idiot would kill all his costumers, if not any reason for going to a hooker. How was he supposed to work with this?

The shots were coming a bit too close for Mike's comfort so he slowly retreated and resumed to his search. It didn't took him long as he worked back to the center of the district, and found the boy sitting on a park bench on the edge of the actual park. He could still hear the guns used a few blocks away as he walked toward the boy.

"Alex," the man called out as he came closer, seeing the boy covering his face. What was he doing?

"Alex?" the noticed the lack of response. "Alex!"

The blond head snapped up, tears smeared over his face and a shock leased in his eyes. He was startled?

"You," was all what left the young hookers lips in a breath like volume. The shock was clear, but now the angst inside it started to shine through.

"Alex, is everything alright?"

The boy barely reacted but mumbled a "Leave me alone," and looked away.

Alex seemed scared, lost even. But that was everything but what he usually showed. Normally he would at least try to conceal his confusion and act all high, mighty and most of all cocky as hell. He never _asked _someone to leave him alone if he wasn't in the mood, he _demanded _it. You wouldn't get to him if he didn't want you too. But now, now he was just asking to leave him alone, as if he expected someone to politely leave him when he asked.

"Alex," the older male pressed, noticing the wince made by the other part. He saw his change and grasped the thin wrist of the young teen. "It's dangerous out here. The Joker is heading this way and I don't want you stumbling around like this," the boy started to struggle, as if he would be killed once pulled out of sight. "Are you drunk again!?" Mike spat as he found it irritating that the boy was acting this way.

"Let go of me you pervert!"

The sudden release on his wrist made Alex stumbled back, falling down and hit his head on the bench. A loud "Ouch!" escaped his lips as he grabbed his head.

"You're calling _me _a pervert!?" Mike leaned down, cornering the boy on the ground. "You're the slut here, mister "I'm a professional prostitute"!"

"I'm _not_!" the boy shouted back, thick tears rolling down his face. "I'm not a prostitute!"

Mike's eyebrow twitched up. Okay, that was enough! The boy must be drunk out of his skull! He grabbed his arm and pulled him up roughly. As the boy started to scramble and shout in protest he grabbed the boy by his neck and leaded him back to his alley. He threw his into the boy's own matrass and pushed him down.

"Time to sober up," the older male hissed in a sick kind of pleasure. Why did he enjoyed it so much to see Alex scramble underneath him, silenced by his hand over the boy's mouth, pushing him into the matrass?

-\/-

How did he end up in this? Why did this happen to him? He had started to remember things. Little things about other man doing the same with him what was done to him right now. But in his memories he seems to approve to it, moaning and grunting in pleasure whenever he was trusted into. But all he could feel now was disgust and pain.

He muscles were pulling as he legs were almost pressed into his neck. He was flexible but without a warm up the stretch would only lead to painful tugging of his muscles. One hand was pressed firmly onto his lips, silencing him and pressing him down and the other hand held his body in place. Thick tears streamed down his face as with every move inside him a pain was shot through his entire body. A human body wasn't made for this! For this kind of abuse.

"God, how are you so sexy even though your crying like a baby?" the man on top of him grunted in question, trying to push in even harder. "Maybe because it's my _cock _inside you what makes you cry," Dick could feel him twitch inside him at the word cock. "Maybe it's because I'm too big for you to take in without stretching first."

The grip holding him in place started to grow abusive. It was no longer just functional. "Somehow I enjoy seeing you flinch in pain," he rammed into him again, only even harder. He yelped from underneath the hand holding him down and his eyes were shut tight. His lips felt suddenly cold as the older male released them. "I want to hear you scream little whore."

He slammed in even deeper, causing a loud yelp. "Aah," he inhaled shakily. "P-please s-stop," the boy begged, shivers running up and down his body as the member inside of him started to retreat out of him. A new slam caused the next yelp. "Stop!" the boy shouted as he caught his breath.

What was he doing? Begging a rapist to stop raping him? He was the Boy Wonder, for love's sake!

"Stop!" this time any trace of angst had disappeared from his voice and pure demanding caused Mike to stop for a second. His eyes were wide at the low and serious voice. Alex never sounded like that.

The moment of stillness was enough for Dick to see an opening and shot his legs back, wrapping them around the older male's neck, slamming him backwards against the hard street. He flinched as he felt the thick member leave his body with force but rose anyway. He stumbled a few steps toward the wall to grab into it and catch his breath. He hadn't worked out in a while, he could feel that. His body was stiff and his muscles were complaining about the sudden strength burst given.

He looked back to the startled male. He didn't move anymore but he seemed conscious. He was probably shocked by the hit he got on the back of his head. But he approached him anyways.

"Hey, you're alright?" he asked, leaning down to the unmoving man.

As sudden hit in the face made the boy fall backwards, watching in terror how the man towered over him. "You little slut!"

He didn't know where the bottle in the man's hand came from but he had no time to think about it as it was slammed against his temple, breaking it open against his skin and skull.

All he could feel was the glass shatter and blood trickle down together with the red wine. The last thing he saw where the over used shoes of the rapist in front of him and everything went blank.

**Next update will have more Burce! (for you Bruce fans :3)**

**Don't forget to leave a little review if you liked it :D **


	17. A change

**Hey guys, I'm back.  
>It was long since I updated and it was not without a reason.<br>I can understand that you don't give a sh*t so just scroll down the bold and enjoy the story.  
>For you who like to know what happened, here it is in short:<strong>

**My oldest sister was pregnant of a boy and the summer was coming. We as family waited for it full of hopes and looking forward to the little boy. Everything went well, he seemed perfectly healthy yet when the birth had to take place something went wrong. It's still unclear why and how, but somehow his heart stopped after a few contractions. He has been without air for 11 minutes and without a heartbeat for more than 20 minutes. After receiving his heartbeat he got epileptic insults what would damage the brain even more. Luca (the son) was brought to a special hospital and his body was cooled down so his brain got a change to restore itself. After two days he was slowly warmed again in a time span of a day. But after a few test they came with the conclusion that his brain was too much damaged. He would have never been able to grow, breath by himself or eat by himself. So they stopped the treatment after we said goodbye to our little Luca. He passed away in his loving parents arms without pain.**

**A big part of my summer has been filled with both hope that Luca would make it and grief of the loss we all encountered. His full name was Luciano Alexander Baker and he lived for 7 days. For some reason I feel the need to tell his name to you guys. It feels right to do. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry I uploaded so less, and I'm afraid it won't be a chapter a week for a long while. I just have nights of depressions and the nights are usually the moments I feel like writing and drawing and stuff. So I'm really sorry. I'm not dropping the story. I'm dropping nothing… I just need some time.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for keeping you off this story for so long so please go ahead a read it and enjoy it!**

A groan was the first thing he could mutter as he felt sun rays shine on his face. A hiss quickly followed as he felt something sting on his left temple. He opened his eyes to see Mikes face bowed over him, the blue winter sky behind him. Alex realized he laid in Mike's lap with his head and the man was more concentrating at the place what stung then his eyes.

"Mike?"

The tired looking eyes of the older male made contact at his spoken name. "You're awake?"

The boy nodded but quickly stopped as he felt the skin on his head pull at the movement. He touched his temple with the tips of his fingers to feel something warm. Blood!?

"I'm so sorry Alex," the older male muttered as he took the bottle of disinfectant and put it on the handkerchief he had in his other hand and continued to deb on his forehead. "I didn't meant to hurt you but you were acting so off. I'm not sure if you were drunk out of your mind or just on drugs."

"I," the boy started unsure. "I _was _drugged."

"What!?" Alex rose, brown eyes closing in pain as his head felt heavy. "Who drugged you!?"

"Carlos," the boy spat, holding his head. "He drugged me and then tried to rape me," the boy slowed down in speaking. "Wait," the boy blinked a few times without saying a word. "How did I end up here? And where is Carlos, the dick!? I'll kill him for even thinking he can mess with me!"

"Okay, chill Alex," The man placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're still hurt and going toe to toe with Carlos isn't the smartest thing to do."

"What? Why?" The fake blonde scoffed.

"Because he's a big guy, one you should have stayed away from."

"Oh, because I can't handle the big guys? I can handle you, can't I?" the boy answered cocky, grinning at the frown on the others face.

"How do you think you have a bleeding temple?" the man commented, no trace of a joke in his voice.

"What?" the boy touched his temple, feeling the sticky and mostly dried blood. "You did that?" his voice sounded sharp.

"You were on drugs and acting all weird. So I hit you," Mike explained, voice drained from anything but boredom.

"What!? That's no real reason to hit somebody like this!" Alex shouted, angry that Mike could be so thoughtless. "With _what _did you hit me!?"

"You're wine," the man commented, eyeing the teen prostitute's bag. As his eyes got back to the boy to find fuming anger in his eyes, so he quickly continued. "I'll buy you a new one!"

"I don't fucking care about a bottle of wine!" he spat, balling his fist, ready to strike. "Why the fuck did you hit me with a freaking _glass _bottle!? You could have killed me!"

"Alex!" the blonde teen silenced at the shout. "You think I hit you for fun? You were actually attacking me."

"I don't believe you." The boy answered shortly.

Mike simply snatched Alex's hand, causing the boy to gasp. But as he pulled the boy toward him he noticed soon enough that it wasn't an abusive grasp. The older male held Alex's hand on the back of his head, causing the younger male 's eyes to grow.

Mike let go of the blonde's hand who pulled back only to meet red finger tips. "I" Alex's voice sounded shaky. "I did that to you?" But no answer came as Alex was only pulled into the arms of the older prostitute. "I'm so sorry."

-\/-

Normally he hated snow. It was annoying, it soaked his bed and most of all; it's _really _cold! But right now, it was kind of nice. He laid on his bed, on Mike's lap who was keeping him warm with his body and brushing soothing circles on the back of his head. The snow flutter down slowly and landed on his forehead. His head was the only thing exposed from underneath his blanket and the cold of the snow was a welcome one on his forehead. It numbed his headache.

He heard steps echo in the alley and he decided to ignore it. He didn't care who it was at the moment. Right now he just wanted to stay the way he was now. He liked the feeling of nothing, the feeling of relaxing.

"You," the voice of Mike sounded with venom and Alex couldn't miss the movement of tension by the body underneath him. He still wanted to ignore it, act like nothing was going on. As if he never had left his moment of peace. But he decided against it and pried an eye open. But once he saw who the visitor was he opened his other eye too.

"Carlos?"

"You've got nerves showing up here!" Mike's loud voice caused Alex's soft whisper to be forgotten quickly. "What you want, jerk!?"

"To apologize," Mike's brows sprung.

"An apology of the great and almighty Carlos?" the man sneered. "Ha! Don't make me laugh!" the spat quickly turned lower and suspicious. "You just want my price, don't you?"

"In a matter of fact, yes I do," the man answered as if he was discussing business. "But I share my prices," the man eyed the boy lustfully.

"I'm no body's price," the blonde growled through his clenched teeth.

"Listen, Alex," the man sat down on the matrass, after brushing the snow away. He pulled his suite, making sure it was straight, even when sitting. "I know that I scared you, maybe even a lot. But it was all just a test. To see how strong you are. To see if you're not afraid to call for help."

"Another test?" Alex hissed, brown eyes furrowed in distrust.

"This was the last one, I promise," he said to his defense. "And I can tell you that you passed. You're strong and smart. No man will get the better of you, not even me."

"So?"

"So, come work for me," the man presented his hand. "You'll earn more that you ever will alone on the streets. Plus, you can perform and I could see how much you enjoyed that. You are a performer in everything you do, you belong on stage, not on the streets."

Alex was silence for a moment, eyes casted down at his lap. He did enjoy the dancing, he felt so at home doing so.

"And you don't have to worry about your living anymore," Carlos continued. "You can sleep and stay in the club and use it as your home. We have plenty of beds."

"Alex, you don't have to do this," Mike came in between. "You can stay with me."

"You deserve better, Alex," the older male added.

"Shut your trap!" Mike barked, no longer able to stand him.

"Why don't' you see that Alex is no longer yours. You might have found him but I'm the one who will make him shine."

"I don't care!" the younger male spat in Carlos face. "Maybe you're forcing a life on him he doesn't want to live!"

"How about the both of you shut up!" Alex stepped in. "I'm not a kid, I can make my own decisions."

"Very well, what do you chose?" The rich man smirked.

"I'll go with you."

"But Alex," Mike was hushed by a hand.

"I do indeed love performing but Mike will come within a week to check of I really like this. And if I don't you have to let me go."

"Sure, your my employee, not my prisoner," the brown haired man laughed and Alex finally accepted the hand and was helped up. A small moan left his mouth at the movement. "You're okay?"

"Nothing," the boy turned to the other prostitute. "Thanks for everything Mike."

Mike smirked and rose. "Don't think you're rid of me yet, princess."

"Didn't count on it," Alex smiled back.

-\/-

"Fancy club you have here," Mike commented after whistling at it.

"I know," Carlos laughed. "But don't think we're friends now."

Mike narrowed his eyes but quickly took back on his silly smile. "Haha, and I hoped I could get a free ride on your merry go round."

"Guys."

"What?" the two snapped, turning to the young hooker.

"I don't feel so well," the pale boy said, hand holding his head. "I think I should lay down."

Mike quickly grabbed Alex before he could fall down. "Alex," the man watched how the blonde closed his eyes and became lax in his arms. "He fainted," he informed the other man.

"What happened to make him faint like that?"

"First, where is a bed here?" Carlos quickly opened one of the bedrooms.

"Here,"

"Thanks," Mike laid he young boy down. "Well, I hit him over the head with a bottle," the younger man said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?"

"He attacked me after _you_ drugged him! It was in self-defense," Mike mumbled, still offended that Alex had actually been winning if he hadn't hit him like that.

Carlos just hummed as he watched the other prostitute stroke the light colored bangs from the boy's face. "You were overpowered by him?"

"Weren't you too?" Mike murmured, sore spot clear.

Carlos coughed on that. "Yes, well…"

"The kid is strong," Mike shared a look but quickly turned back to the boy. "We both know that very well."

There was a silence between the two man. "But promise me that you will take good care of him."

Carlos looked up on that. "So you do actually care about the boy," a frowned look answered that question. "But of course I'll take good care of him. He's my employee now and I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Good," Mike growled. "Because it's your head I'll take off when something does happen to him."

-\/-

Cheap hotels. They were the only ones still open in this mess. Gotham was burning and most people with money left the city days ago. And yet, the richest of all is now struggling to get an decent room to stay in.

He'd rather stayed up, searching for his lost son on the streets, but he knew better. He was still a human bonded by God's rules. He couldn't stay awake forever. His body would soon give in. And he won't be of any use for his son as a street sleeping hobo.

"Here's your key," the not good smelling man gave the half rusting key he just took from the wooden holder. The hotel was horrible. The walls seemed to be pied on, a few times even. The furniture looked like it was taken from a dumpster and the people working there were just down right filthy. They smelled, had dirty looking hair and their attitude made him think of a half sleeping baby. Unfocused and most of all, not caring.

The man gave a quick thanks and quickly left for his room, a few floors higher. He didn't even care to look around his room. He simply turned the lock of the door and plumed his bag in the corner of the room. He took off his shoes and jacked, threw them both in the other corner and let himself fall into the bed.

All he needed was a good night sleep and a good mug of coffee once its morning and he would be ready to go again.

He turned in the bed, eyes now at the sealing and wide open. How could he sleep like this? His body was begging him for some rest but his mind was swirling and far from any rest. If he just could hear his son's voice to calm him, to know he wasn't killed yet. But he knew that wouldn't happen until he had found his son. His light in the world.

He sighed and turned, watching the small and only window the room possessed. Tears started to stung in his eyes as he desperately tried to blink them away. Dick was everything to him and he was so very unable to help him. He may have saved Dick from the orphanage but Dick saved him from the darkness.

The man abruptly turned around and let out a deep sigh. Okay, he was not going there. He just needed to sleep. He used some breathing techniques he learned from one of his many teachers and quickly he felt the tiredness of his body pulling him under, into a deep and very dark sleep.

-\/-

"There," Carlos pulled back, taking a look on the work he had done. "All better, right?"

Alex gave a glare at the childish tone his new boss used on him. "Thanks," he muttered as he rose from the bed. "But I should get some food," the boy added as he walked toward the door of the strip club.

"There is no need for that," the blonde turned around. "I already made you some."

"Mike told you to do so?" the teen asked, pulling up one eyebrow before he let himself fall into one of the chairs. "I'm perfectly able to take care of myself."

"No, it was my idea," the man answered as he stared the microwave. "But we need to go over a few things before you start. And if we do that now you can start tonight, if you like."

"Oh, what should I know then?" the boy leaned forward watching the man work in the illuminated bar. The lights were warm purple and cold blue, as the bar itself was more reddish, and shone from a few angles. There came a lot of light from the bar yet, it seemed darker when the light of the stage were on. The bar was almost engulfed by the stage and seemed not that important. But when you looked away from the stage the bar had its own allure and welcomed people to sit and have a drink.

Next to the bar were the rooms. He remembered how the hard wooden floor changed into a thick and soft carped once in the rooms. They weren't that big and only held a double bed, about ten feet between the bed and wall to undress and a nightstand which contained a few "toys" for the customers. After one of the three bedrooms started the corridor were two others rooms were located across the two other bedrooms. The first one was the toilet and the last was the changing rooms which contained the many cloths, make-up and other things needed to ready a person for performance.

"You think I'm not able to perform good enough in your club?" the boy threw a smirk at Carlos who placed a plate with smashed potatoes mixed with cocked carrots and baked onions with a sausage on the side.

Alex frowned at the food. "No, not at all. There are just a few things more to working here than just dancing and having sex."

"What is this?" the boy pointed at the orange looking dinner. "It looks offal."

Carlos laughed. "It's something I picked up on one of my trips around the world," the man placed a fork into the orange pile. "Just eat it. It's much better than it looks."

The blonde rolled his eyes and took a bit while Carlos continued explaining.

"So what you should need to know first is that I don't have other staff beside my strippers. So that means you also work as server. When someone perform the others will see the customers for the drinks and of course a good view. Customers can also ask for one of the workers to have personal contact. This can vary from just touching to kissing. For that they have to pay obviously, so as long someone doesn't ask for the serves their not allowed to touch you."

The boy nodded in understanding while eating. He was clearly enjoying the orange goodness.

"You also have to remember who takes what kind of drink to write it down later, when you walk around with a tray," the man added.

"That's no problem. I've got a photographic memory."

"Good, I've asked the girls to be early today to show you the robes a bit and tell you more about the touching rules," the man rose and walked to the other side of the table while continuing. "So, be here around six. You could also just stay until six, do whatever you like," Carlos placed a set of keys on the table, eying the boy looking of his shoulder to make eye contact with his new boss. "We got a "no opening locked doors" rule. Since you're not the only one sleeping here so now and then if you know what I mean," the man winked. "So, if you don't want to be disturbed for whatever reason, just use the keys to lock up."

"Thanks," the boy shove the keys off the table and put them into his pocked before finishing the last bit of the hotchpotch. "You're leaving?"

Carlos zipped up his jacked and walked over to the door. "Yes, I got a live beside this club too. Just place the plate in the sink and I'll see you round six."

"Okay, see you then."

"Oh, and feel free to use whatever you need here," the man finished before closing the door behind him.

Alex looked from the door behind him toward the big stage in the middle of the club. That would be his stage tonight. His place of performing.

Something bubbled up inside him. A need what somehow felt so familiar, yet he never felt it before. At least he couldn't remember feeling it before.

He rose and walked over to the stage, lifting himself up to the higher floor and stopped by the pole. There was something with this pole, but what?

He placed a leg around it, feeling the unfamiliar cold of the metal yet the welcome bliss of feeling at home. The blonde started to move around the pole, feeling his body move in sync to the unknown memories of flashing lights flooding his mind. He tightened his grip just a little as he started to imagine all the eyes who have ever looked at him with praise, with awe.

All those eyes watching him perform felt amazing!

**Next time even MORE Bruce! Yay  
>Please leave reviews, and if you find any mistakes like grammar or spelling, please do tell me! I want to learn from you guys and improve for you!<strong>


	18. A Clue

**Finally a new chapter up. I hope you enjoy it! **

The smell of need and sex hung in the air. The lights were blinding and the music was loud. He didn't mind though. The lights and music where quickly banished to the back of his mind as he walked past a few tables. His plate was full of orders and he placed a glass on almost every table he past. He saw some man were surprised to see a boy his age walk in the waiter themed costume. Though some seemed to enjoy the view on the new recruit running around.

Carlos was watching Alex from behind the bar. He knew the prostitute was a smart boy but still, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye open to see if he was doing okay. Also, he had to make sure Alex hadn't boast about his photographic memory and that he wasn't forgetting the drinks he brought away.

Alex's plate was quickly emptied so he returned to the bar. The boss watched as the boy filled in the papers with the costumers. After the blonde teen was done he looked up, seeing Carlos look at him. He smiled.

"I'm almost up, right?"

The man nodded. "Why are you asking? You know I call you when you have to get ready, right?"

"Yes, I do," the boy sung. "But I'm just so hyped for my first performance!"

Carlos watched as the boy drew a beer and placed it on his plate. The young teen pulled out three shot glasses with one hand as the other grabbed a vodka to fill the glasses with. He placed them on his tray next to the beer and took off to serve.

"Carlos," the man's eyes released the youth to look at his blonde worker. "I've got someone asking for Alex."

"Is that a problem?" the man asked, hearing the hesitation in her voice. "He won't perform until 11."

"I know, but,"

"Alex is a prostitute, he does lap dances." The man explained. "Go tell him he has been ask for," the man said, walking off.

What was it with those girls. Why couldn't they except that Alex did just as much as they did. Maybe it was because they're female. Don't they have something like a mother instinct? That may be causing them not liking the idea of Alex being an prostitute.

"Alex," the boy looked up at the voice from behind. "Someone asked for you."

Surprise filled his face for a moment. Carlos had told him that not many were asked the first night and that he shouldn't feel bad if he wasn't. But he was asked. Somebody was interested in him instead of all the ladies around him.

The surprise quickly changed into a big smiled. He nodded. "Okay, I'll put my tray away," the boy sung before walking off.

-\/-

The man cursed under his breath.

"Just come with me Bruce!"

From all the Leaguers they've send the Man of Steel to pick him up. He told them to fuck off, but no, they'll send the big boy to collect him.

"You don't understand," the dark blonde man growled. "You've never understood the relation between Richard and me."

"Because _you _never speak of it!"

"Fuck off!" the man cursed out loud this time.

"Why did you lie to Richard?" the four eyed reporter spoke. "It's because of that that we lost him."

"_You _lost him," Bruce spat. "I was an idiot to think you could keep up with him. He's trained too well for you to keep up."

Christopher smiled as he saw Superman frown at the insult. Nobody ever questioned Superman's abilities in the League, not truly. And he just did.

"Just come with me or I'll take you by force."

"You really want to go there?" Bruce fell back into his bed. "If I weren't busy actually finding my son I would have asked you to try me," the slightly younger man fixed his eyes on the ceiling. "Go away."

Clark took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. "Let me at least help you find him."

"Listen," Bruce got back up and walked past his team mate, not meeting his eyes. "I think Richard is hiding from someone."

"What?" Clark turned around only to see Bruce put on his shoes. "Why would you think that?"

"The call we intercepted. The one of Dick in the Hotel. In which so many people were murdered," the man placed his belongings in his backpack and shove it onto his shoulder. "He called himself Alex. Maybe he wasn't doing that because people would recognize him as Richard Grayson. Maybe he was hiding for someone who already knew he was there."

"So, this brings us where, exactly? We still have to find him."

"He won't show if you're there, too risky," Gotham's savior explained. "So, I'll ask you kindly if you will leave me alone to find my son," the man spoke the word kindly almost through clenched teeth.

There was a silence and sharp blue eyes glared up to the softer blue ones. "Fine," The Kryptonian eventually said.

The detective turned away and left the room without another word.

"Just be careful, okay?" Clark whispered, only for the dirty walls to hear.

-\/-

Alex's hair was still damp as he took a seat at the bar. The lights had been turned down to a more cozy strength. All the girls were wearing their casual cloths as they flipped back their last shots for the night.

"Want some too, Golden Ass?" Carlos asked, holding up a shot glass.

"Really, you're going to call me _that_?" the boy asked, excepting the glass of liquor. He threw it back into his throat before slamming it back down on the bar. "That man was drunk as hell."

"Drunk or not," Carlos smiled. "He still came singing out of the room."

"Bet they never sung for you," the fake blonde laughed back. He could feel at least two jealous glares fixed at him. Carlos maybe liked him too much for his other workers to like. "But I think it's time to hit the bed. I'm beaten."

"Nah," Carlos moaned. "It's still early."

His boss was clearly drunk and the girls only seemed to get more irritated. Why couldn't he just walk out of this?

"Come," the man pulled him over engulfing his lips. The young hooker's eyes grew wide.

"Carlos, I'm your worker now," the teen said after he pulled away.

"Don't worry, I'll pay you extra."

"You're drunk!"

The owner tried to pull Alex over by the wrist he was still holding. "Just come," the man moaned in a drunk manner.

"No," the boy snapped, pulling his hand free in one quick movement. "See you tomorrow," he greeted the other workers before quickly walking off to a bedroom and locking himself in.

"But Alex!"

"Carlos!" Dick could hear one of the girls hiss. "The fuck's wrong with you?"

"You've been acting weird tonight. Leave the boy alone," another feminine voice spoke.

"Keep out of it," the man hissed back.

"Those are your rules. No sex with the workers before, meanwhile or after the shows," a voice the fake blonde recognized as Dia, stated.

The boy heard a few softer words being shared before most girls rather quickly left. Hanging with a too drunk Carlos was apparently not that fun for them either.

The boy quickly snuck under his sheets before turning off the small lamp on the desk.

-\/-

Alex turned to his side, feeling the morning light shine through the curtain's hit his face. It was time to wake up, but the warmth of his bed was still welcoming him to sleep a bit longer. He opened his eyes, curious to the time.

Blue eyes grew big as he saw Carlos sitting on the chair across his bed. "Carlos!"

"Blue?" was all the man said as he rose.

"What are you doing in here?" the boy spat, angry the man had snuck up to him in his sleep.

"To apologize for yesterday," the man picked up the lenses container, opening the left part of it, seeing the brown contact lens. "I was rude and embarrassed you."

Alex rose, not caring he was only in his boxers. He took his lenses out of Carlos's hand. "You pretty much embarrassed yourself too," he placed the container back on the night stand. "Plus, I think the girls don't like me that much. And your scene didn't help to solve that either."

"I'm very sorry," the man said, sincerity clear in his voice.

The boy sighed. "I was really wasted yesterday. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"You shouldn't favor me either," the young prostitute answered. "That doesn't work in a company like this."

"Agreed," the owner sighed. He sat back down again. "So, are you going to tell me why you use contact lenses."

"No real reason. I just get quickly bored with myself. I like changing things up," the boy took a string of his bangs in between his index finger and thumb. "Just like changing my hair color."

"You don't like the way you look?" Carlos asked, a bit worried. It sounded the boy was not really happy with himself. He even sounded somewhat insecure. And that didn't really fit in Alex's picture.

"I do, I just like change," the boy shrugged. "There is nothing behind it."

"Oh," the man rose. "Well, that's good to hear," he walked to the door. "Now get dressed, and I'll buy you some breakfast, my treat."

"Hadn't I told you that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself?"

"You did," the club owner smiled. "But this is to make up for yesterday."

Alex sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine."

-\/-

It has been two weeks since Superman had tried to convince him to return to the Watch Tower. It has been two weeks and he still hadn't found his son. The gang war was growing and he had already search the places he had hoped to find Richard.

At the moment he was just entering every shop, every hotel and so on. He was planning on a full sweep. The evening was coming so he planned on looking for him in de restaurants and clubs in the night time, mapping Gotham in his mind, keeping keen he didn't miss anything.

He was looking, taking in every detail around him. He was used to look for clues as a detective, but this time it was harder than he wanted it to be. It was more pressured, more difficult. Because this time he was looking for the flaws of his son. Which he had learned him to erase. He taught Richard to be almost perfect in it. Good enough for him. And now he's facing the difficulties of that training.

So when he saw it, it took a little time to land. The one thing that was out of place. The thing that almost seemed to belong out of place.

He couldn't see it at first, yet is was screaming at him. Two parts in his mind where fighting. The one who said it was as it should be, one that told him that this was wrong!

He hadn't even noticed that he had stopped walking, he hadn't even notice the people brushing by as he blocked the way. Al he could do was stare at it. At that one thing he wasn't supposed to be staring at.

That he noticed it was even a surprise to him. He can't remember any menus of any restaurant he passed, yet now, now he saw a writing at show plan. "The new addition; Alex Noble!" a small picture included of a blonde boy with too little clothing.

A teen prostitute.

That happens in Gotham. That shouldn't be anything noticeable. Many teens are forced into prostitution by either circumstances or their parents. Bruce Wayne started a foundation for it, even.

Yet there he stood, staring at the picture.

"Alex!"

He hit the glass, protecting the show plan from the rain. Alex! Alex was the name he used back then. And he still using it.

Richard have been crying out to him and he didn't hear! Using the same name, this was the clue. The clue he was missing for weeks! The clue the Blue Scout couldn't even find.

"I'm so stupid," his voice was more a breath as he started to laugh. "I'm so incredibly stupid!"

Bruce couldn't help himself from smiling wide. He had finally found him! Tonight was the night. Tonight he would bring Richard home!


	19. Breaking

His heart was pounding. Pounding of both excitement as fear. He was so happy he could finally see his son again, knowing he was okay, still alive. Yet he was so scared to see him as a teen prostitute. His little son, giving away what he shouldn't until he found the person he truly loved. He had been pondering about the choice Richard made, trying to know what he could expect of this evening. He knew he couldn't simply walk in, grab this so names Alex and walk off with him. He had to play this smooth.

So he had a scene prepared. He had a luxury taxi ready to pick them up, after he convinced Alex boss to let the teen come along with him for a night. And with convincing he meant paying him good. It was risky because he had to use the money directly from Bruce Wayne's account. So he had to make it count.

He had asked around, quickly hearing Alex had started off on the streets and was still pretty new in the strip club. So that was something he could use, even though that was the last he wanted to hear from those men. The way they spoke about his son made him use all his self-control not to hit them or even kill them. What had Dick done, causing people to talk about him like that? Like he was a thing. A downright whore.

He shook his head. He had to focus. He was going to face his son now and he had to ready himself not to flip out. After hearing the stories he wasn't that sure he could handle what he would find inside that club.

He pushed the doors open seeing one girl with bunny ears, smiling at him. "Welcome," she greeted holding out a hand. "May I take your coat?"

"Sure, thanks," the man scanned the girl, seeing her in a dress what was way too short on both the upper as the lower part of it. He was sure that you could see her thong as she walked and wondered if her breast were about to pop out. He gave his jacked and walked further. He took a seat pretty close to the head of the stage. Looking around him he saw all the ladies were wearing very similar clothing, way too small and all themed as bunny.

That was right, it was bunny night. That was what the show plan told him this afternoon. He quickly found the only boy in the club, serving someone a drink.

The blonde teen walked up to the new costumer. "Good evening," the man let his eyes dip down, seeing the boy was, just like the girls, not wearing much. Instead of a dress the boy wore something close to thong what seemed to be made of leather. There was a little pink, puffy ball on the back of his thong. He had a waistcoat which was open, showing his bare chest. He wore white cloves which looked much like the ones Alfred preferred to wear and a bowtie. On his head were a pair fluffy ears attached witch made him look very harmless. A side Dick not often showed when their lives were still normal. It caused Bruce to wonder how much of a fight it took to get his son into this costume.

"Would you like something to drink?" the prostitute asked.

"You have a Canari Blanc wine?" the man smiled, excitement and nerves tugging the sides of his lips up.

"Yes, we do," the boy answered. "Just one glass to start with?"

"That would be great," the boy nodded and excused himself to make his way to the bar.

Bruce wondered if Dick had even noticed who he was. He seemed to act like he was just one of the many costumers he saw every day. He didn't drop any hint that he knew what was going on, even when the billionaire ordered his favorite wine. Dick should have recognized that.

The boy had quickly returned with a few drinks on his tray, which included the white wine. He placed it on the table before Bruce and continued to the other tables. He saw one of the man who got a shot speak to the boy who nodded. "I'll be with you in a moment," the boy answered and brought the other drinks to the remaining tables.

Alex brought the tray back to the bar and returned to the man. The hero watched as the boy took place on the man's lap and stated to kiss with the man. Bruce noticed his grip tightening around his glass.

His heart was pounding as he saw the man's hands go over the body of the young teen. His chest felt tight as the boy moved his body against that of the man in a sensual way. Even his toes curled up as Bruce wanted to take the boy away from that man. He had to keep the boy away from all these man!

A girl passed by and Bruce asked her attention. "Can I have a lap dance from that boy too?"

The girl smiled, "Sure. Are you familiar with the rules and the cost of it?"

"I don't care," the man growled. "I pay whatever it cost. I want that boy."

"No problem, he'll be with you as soon as possible," the girl answered and walked off.

Bruce took a sip from his wine, noticing how wrong those words sounded from his lips. But he truly didn't care, he just couldn't take watching his son move like that against some man and kiss him the way he did.

The billionaire had already finished his glass by the time the boy came to him. He had tried to distract himself by watching the girls on stage but his eyes would drift off to his sons after a few moves of the girls. His mind just couldn't focus as it was only minding his son.

"You asked for me?" the boy asked as he took place on the man's lap.

Bruce's hand quickly shot to the boy's face, cupping it. "How you're doing?" he was about to hug his son, forgetting where he was and what role he should be playing.

The kiss woke him up. "I'm doing hot," the boy answered, smiling. He shifted, presenting his body to the man underneath him.

The hero tried hard not to go into full panic as he didn't know what to do with his son acting as a sex object. Instead he just stroke his hand through the blond locks, remembering doing this to calm the boy down after having nightmares. He knocked the bunny ears off, going to the back of his head. Alex simply moved his body on the bead of the music, trying to touch the man in a arousing way. The man pulled the boy's head closer until their foreheads connected. He could see the with brown covered eyes looking in his.

Dick pulled back, looking confused at the man. Bruce couldn't do this either. Feeling his son grinding into him drove him mad. He wanted to shout at the boy. Tell him to stop and get dressed.

"You're dismissed."

He saw a flash of hurt in the boy's eyes. Dick didn't like this, that was obvious. He had probably insulted him. "But," the boy hung over the man, "If you want me to do something else, just tell me. I can do a lot, you know," He touched the broad chest before him, eyes half lidded.

"You are dismissed."

Bruce saw an emotion flash through the boy's face he couldn't quite place. "Fine," Alex moved away, picking up his bunny ears and walked off, pretty fast.

Bruce sighed, this would be a hard night.

-\/-

This never happened before. The men loved him. They couldn't get enough of him. Why did this man suddenly lost interest after almost demanding a session?

Alex looked at his reflection in the mirror. His bunny ears weren't straight on his head anymore and he could see tears shine in his eyes. Why would he cry over that man? Who was that man that his opinion even mattered to him?

"Alex, you're almost up," Carlos head looked past the slightly opened door. "Alex?" surprise was obvious in his voice. "Are you alright?"

He knew that the young prostitute had a short session but he didn't know that maybe something had happened. But seeing the eyes stare at the mirror, glistering of the moist told him enough.

"I'm fine," the boy sighed, blinking his upcoming tears away. "He doesn't know what he's missing out on," the boy murmured hoping the man wouldn't hear him and left after hearing he's fine.

"Alex," the man's voice sounded sincerely sorry. "Those things happens" The man entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"I know."

Carlos grabbed a chair and moved it next to Alex's before sitting down. "Apparently you do not."

The blonde boy frowned at the man, staying silent, making clear that his boss was not welcome.

"Alex, have you ever been turned down by a man?" the man continued anyways.

"Yes," the boy answered. "I've met many people despising what I do. I'm used to it. That man isn't the first."

There was a silence. Carlos looked at the young prostitute who simply looked at himself in the mirror.

After a few moments the boy continued. "I honestly don't know why that man made me this upset."

"That's alright," the man rose. "Just take your time and I'll call you when you have to perform."

Dick smiled at the club owner. "Thanks, Carlos."

The man winked before leaving the room.

The boy sighed. Brown eyes looked at him in the mirror. It felt like it was someone else watching him, not his own eyes. The odd feeling was whelming.

He had to calm down and stop overreacting. That man wasn't worth this at all!

-\/-

Oh God, why? Why had Dick to be the main act of the night?

The past ten minutes were hell, watching the boy dance on stage with the same smile he wore when he flew through a red and white striped tent. For ten minutes long he saw pants grow tighter around him as his son dragged his body over the pole.

At the moment Alex was hanging upside down on the pole, bunny ears falling off. He made a few turns around the pole before placing his hands on de ground and push himself away from cold steal and land in a bridge. He flipped further until he ended up on his feet again.

He took off his waistcoat in one swift motion and threw it off stage. Christopher bite his lips, hoping the boy wouldn't undress further.

"Would you like another drink, sir?"

Bruce was startled by the friendly voice beyond normal. He hand been so focused on his son that he didn't even notice the ebony girl next to him.

"Yes, that would be lovely," the man replied with a smile, eyes quickly finding the boy on stage again.

He could defiantly use another drink if Dick would go on like this.

-\/-

After the main show was over another part of the evening started. The part what involved the rooms. The shows weren't so spectacular anymore, the bar was now filled with both costumers and bunny dressed girls. A few girls had disappeared into the rooms.

Alex had placed himself at the bar, talking to a man. To Bruce's frustration it didn't stay only at talking. The two males kissed so now and then and the more they did, the longer the kisses became. Gotham's hero could only watch as he saw the man touch his son while kissing.

When this man was done he would take Dick away. This was the last he could allow. He couldn't handle to see more of this. It would be over soon. Soon he would be reunited with his son and nobody could take them apart anymore.

It soon seemed the man playing with the teen prostitute was out of money for the night and left. The time was finally there. Bruce rose and quickly made his way to the blonde boy.

"Hey."

Dick looked over his shoulder, surprise drawn over his face as the boy saw the man who had "dismissed" him earlier.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well, yes you can," the man started. "I would like to arrange something with your boss."

He just wanted his boss, not him. That felt somewhat relaxing for the moment. "Sure, no problem," the blonde rose and lead him to the owner of the club.

"Carlos," The boy knocked on the door. "A costumer wants to talk to you."

The door opened showing Alex's boss. "Good night," the brown haired man greeted. "I'm Carlos, the club owner. Can I help you?"

"Good evening," Christopher shook the man's hand. "I'm Christopher. I would like to know if I could have a night with this boy. He's called Alex right?"

Alex's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, this is Alex and what precisely where you thinking of, when mentioning "a night"?" the man asked, knowing this was the man who had dismissed Alex.

"Well, I don't like this public thing. I would appreciate some privacy, if you know what I mean," Christopher asked.

"You want to take Alex with you?"

"I thought you dismissed me earlier," The boy asked on his turn. "Why are you interested in me?"

"As I said, I don't like to be pleasured in public. I would like to invite you to a hotel for tonight. I'll pay for everything and I'll pay you twice all that you could have missed while away from the club."

"But we normally don't take our business outside the club," Carlos came in between. "Plus, It's not save in Gotham with the gang wars. I rather keep my personal here. Where I know it's save."

"I'll make sure Alex is save. He's in good hands," the man ensured. "And I know Alex is used to be a street prostitute. So this isn't new to him. And I'll leave my credit card here so you'll be sure I'll bring him back tomorrow morning."

"Alex, what do you think of it." Carlos turned to the blonde boy. "It's your choice."

"How much?" was all the boy asked.

"I'll pay for every hour a hundred and on top of that what I promised; twice the money you could have earned this night." The man explained.

Alex gasped. That was much! This man really wanted him, unlike he had thought before. "Okay, I'll do it." The boy smirked. The man might be a bit odd, but hell this was a rich bastard.

"You're sure? You can decline his offer, I'll understand if you do that," Carlos told the boy, holding him by his hand. "Nobody's forcing you."

"I'll be fine, Carlos," the boy smiled. "As Christopher said, I've done this before. I'm used to it."

"Okay then," Carlos let go of Alex's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Here, as promised," The dark blond man gave his credit card to Carlos watching as Alex slipped into the changing room. He quickly dressed himself by pulling a boxer over his latex and leather thong, shoving a sweatpants over his boxer and pulling a shirt over his head. When he got out of the room he saw Christopher waiting for him, ready to lead the boy to their destination.

The young prostitute's eyes grew as he saw the car waiting for the both of them. "You really have the big money, don't you?"

Bruce matched the smirk his son was wearing. "I guess that's clear now," The man opened the door and gestured the boy to get in.

The boy quickly slipped in only to find his costumer following quickly and shutting the door. Alex noticed the dark tinted glass. The man really does like his privacy.

His hands quickly detected the leather feeling that was the seat, oh and looking down, he saw the car had a nice red carpet.

"So," the boy started before taking place on Bruce's lap. "Were shall we start?"

"Seatbelts," the man pointed to his already fastened one.

"Oh," the boy spoke a bit surprised. "Yeah, sure," the blond quickly sat back on his own place and grabbed the seatbelt. Even the basic seatbelt was replaced by one what seemed to be made of silky linen. He clicked it into the little box and looked back at the man on the other side of the car. The car started driving and it was silence for a moment.

"You have to act as my son when we enter the hotel," the man started. "It's not a place to take your prostitutes. But it has a great privacy policy and it's very lux."

The young prostitute nodded. "Fancy," he smiled. "So don't tell me you're a rich boy _and _a bad boy."

"Just a little," the man smirked back. "Why, Fancy rich, bad boys?"

"A little," the fake blond winked.

The man looked outside, through the tinted window. "Well we're almost there, so keep it in your pants for now."

"Can't promise anything."

Christopher laughed. "Good to know."

There was a knock and the little window between the driver's seat and the backseat opened. "May I inform you that we are about to arrive, sir," a thick British accent sounded and only a pair of blue eyes looked through the rearview mirror.

"Thank you Alfred," Alex's heart pounded at the mentioned name. Who did he know with that name? he didn't, did he? No he didn't. Yet it had a certain ring to it, as if he should know someone with that name. It felt like a faraway past, buried deep within his mind. He shook his thought away when he heard the click of an opening door. "I'll call you when I need you again. For now you're dismissed."

"Have a good night sir," was the last Alex could hear when he stepped out of the car before the door was shut behind him. He simply followed the dark blond male into the hotel what seemed to be made of platinum from the outside. When he entered the building he saw it was even prettier from the inside. They entered via a thick red carped rolled to the counter where two men waited to help.

"Good evening," the man greeted in reply of the welcome they got. "I've booked a room under the name of Christopher Black."

"Yes, you've asked for room number 3015, with the view over the city, right?" the clerk asked.

"Indeed," Christopher confirmed.

"Then here is the key," the in red dressed clerk gave a little card. "Are you familiar with our keys?"

"Yes, I am, thank you."

"Then I wish you a wonderful stay at our hotel," the rich man took the card.

"Thanks, and good evening."

The two left for the elevators. They we're quickly at floor they had to be and made their way to the room. The floor in the corridor was glossy black and could be used as a mirror. The walls were creamy white and decorated with small golden details. The doors had the same pattern as the walls only more slim, fitting the door's size. Christopher held the given card against the small black box on the right side of the door, causing the door to open.

Opening the door revealed a panorama view over the city in its night time. The lid up city was stunning to see and gave the feeling of being outside. The windows were so big that there was no wall to see as they entered. The cold black floor changed into white soft carpet as the two entered the room. Almost in the center of the room was a round grand king sized bed made with pure white and champagne linen. There was a sofa in back of the room in the same champagne color as the bed. It all looked very modern and lux.

"You weren't kidding about it being fancy," the boy looked around him in awe.

The door closed with a soft click and Bruce fished a batarang out of his poked. He placed it at the door frame and it clamped into the white painted wood of the door and the champagne colored frame. He activated it and turned to the boy who had already taken a seat at the bed and looked at the city beneath.

"So, we're finally alone," Bruce made his way to the bed and took a place next to Alex. He could no longer keep it in and pulled the boy in a tight hug. "I missed you so much," he whispered in Dick's ear while holding his head with one hand, feeling the familiar soft hair of his son.

Alex was surprised by the sudden hug. The iron like arms held him very firmly but felt somehow very familiar. He was even more surprised though when he heard a whisper in his ear. He missed him? Why that? It's not like he had been away from him since they met. Or had they met before? He decided not to act on it and just stay still. Maybe this was the way that man liked it, holding people.

Who was he fooling, the way he was held was more like his mother used to do. The grip of a parent who was very worried and scared. But why was he held like this right now. Had Christopher confused him for somebody else. Maybe that boy Kid Flash was looking for. He had said their voices were practically the same.

After a very long hug the boy voiced a hum, causing Bruce to let go. "It's okay, Dick. We're alone. I've checked the room and secured it. You don't have to act anymore. It's over."

Alex frowned. "I," the boy muttered. He sighed. "That's not my name," he eventually decided to say.

"As I said, its save now."

"You're confused!"

"It's me, Bruce," the man gestured to himself. "Your father."

"You are not my father!" the boy spat out too quickly for his liking. "I ran away from my father. You're not him."

"Richard," the man started as he watched the boy rise from the bed. "I've dyed my hair, but it's still me."

"You're crazy!" the boy shouted before taking a run for the door. He saw the batarang right away, not identifying it and its purpose, he tried to open the door. After fanatically pulling and hitting the door he turned around to face the man who stood before the bed. "Stay away from me!"

He should have known this would happen. Why would someone pay this much for him if not to buy him forever? Mike had warned him for this. For people who wanted to keep him as some sort of pet. As their personal sex toy. He probably hadn't even planned to pay him anyway. He just wanted to kidnap him or something. Or maybe even threaten him into doing things.

The man claiming to be Bruce stepped closed, a worried glance in his eyes. Though that wasn't what Alex saw. He saw a big and strong man corner him in a closed room. What if he was planning to kill him and Christopher was a made up name so they couldn't track the murder to him.

Bruce grabbed his hand. "Dick, please, I'm not going to hurt you."

The touch made the boy snap and he started to struggle to get free. He started to shout en scream as he tried hard to run away from the man.

"Dick, stop! Stop this! I am not going to hurt you!" the man tried hard to hold the boy firmly as the young teen tried hard to escape.

Alex noticed the grip wasn't loosening so he turned around and tried to hit and kick the man. Maybe if he could do enough damage he could escape. Bruce tried hard to stop the teens arm and legs but eventually got a few hits.

"Okay, enough!" the man raised his voice as he grabbed the other hand of the boy and pulled the kid towards the bed and pinned him down on it. "Stop it! I'm on your side!"

The teen prostitute made a few attempts to get free but quickly realized he had lost the fight the second his right hand was caught too. Goosebumps spread over his body as the older male moved forward. An immense feeling of angst caught his throat as something snapped inside of him.

Suddenly a reflex kicked in as the boy pulled his leg up and his body followed in a rolling motion, connecting harshly with the chin of the man on top of him. The swift movement allowed Dick to get free and run for the door. By the time he reached the door he stopped. He turned around to see his father rub his chin and make eye contact. He panted as he let his body fall against the door and drop down to the soft carpet. Tears started to well up in his eyes as events of the day started to become clear. Alfred, that smile, his words, the whine, the way he was eyed, _everything_.

"Oh God," the boy whimpered as covered his face. "Oh my God!"

"Dick?" the man reached for the boy who had pulled up his legs, forming a little ball. "Dick," the man whispered as he brushed his hand through Richard's hair. "It's okay."

The teen looked up and Bruce met a wet face. Dick suddenly grabbed his father and slammed his face into his father's shoulder. He felt so broken and before he knew sobs where bubbling up in his throat.

Bruce simply held the boy as the sobs grew more violently. He rubbed soothing circles on the boys back as the small body shook against his from the sounds escaping his lips. It broke his heart to hear the sobs what sounded like an internal war breaking free inside his son. The last time he heard crying like this was in an white and red striped tent, four years ago.

**So, this means we're finally in the next part of the story. A part you guys have been screaming for! ;)  
>I hope you liked it!<br>And I'm rewriting the first few chapters, so I hope to update those soon.  
>Please leave reviews if you liked it. I really love to read your thoughts on my story!<strong>


	20. Cracks

**Chapter 20, enjoy! ^^**

The kid had stand under the shower for ten minutes now. The door was open, because Dick didn't want his daddy to get out of his sight, though the last ten minutes he had simply stared at the plastic floor underneath him. The water had completely soaked him but the boy seemed not temped to either end the shower or start actually taking a shower. He hadn't touched the shampoo or shower gel nor was actually touching anything. He just stood there, the water running over him, blond hair sticking to his face.

Bruce wasn't sure if the boy was still crying. He had been silence for a while but the warm water streaming down his face made it hard to see if the boy was just drifting off in his thoughts or crying. So there was nothing left to do then to make an attempt to small talk. "You're feeling better?"

The boy looked up, meeting the blue eyes of his father. "No."

The billionaire felt pity. "You think that shower is going to help?"

The boy sighed and looked down. "I guess it won't."

Bruce took a seat on the side of the bubble bath what was now used as a shower. "Dick," the boy turned the water off. He sat down on the rim of the bath too, facing the other way as water dripped down his face. "You know I love you, right?"

Tears shot into the boy's eyes. He looked to his side, meeting blue eyes filled with love. His tears met the water dripping down his face. "But I," the teen whispered in a hoarse and broken voice.

"Dick," the man's voice sounded somewhat pained as his brows crunched together. "I don't care what you did de past months or what you'll ever do. I will always love you. You will never be less than my son to me. You know that, don't you?"

The boy gulped a sob away. He nodded and quickly grabbed his father into a hug. The man didn't care that he would get wet and just hugged back, holding his son he missed so much.

The past moths were for the both of them an emotional roller-coaster and Bruce more than understood the boy was very emotional at the moment. It didn't matter though, because he didn't mind the hugs and the touching that could take place now. Unlike earlier this evening the touches had turned back to the normal comforting ones. The loving ones. The kind he had missed after his parents were murdered. The kind he had found back in Dick. The kind what represented unconditional love.

"I'm so confused," the boy muttered through his tightening throat. "I can't remember why I did all of this. I don't know why and how."

Bruce rubbed the boy's back, his fingers leaving a dry trance on the wet skin of his son. He felt the grip tighten on his shirt.

"I don't, I can't," the boy gasped as he couldn't process his feelings into words. "I," the sobs forced their way back up his throat and cut his attempts to speak short.

Bruce held the sobbing teen for a while, listening to the attempts of explaining. It was until he felt the boy's skin become cool that he released the boy. "Let's get you dried up," the man spoke as he grabbed one of the fluffy towels.

Dick rose, ready to take the towel and dry himself, but Bruce just unfolded the towel and started to rub the boy's head. The Boy Wonder was first a bit surprised, taken of guard with his father treating him like this but his eyes quickly fell shut as he felt the familiar feeling of a memory seep into his mind.

The towel moved to his back leaving his face and hair dry. He remembered the mission he was hit with some paralyzing potion by the Piquing. Batman had carried his limp and unmoving body to the Batmobile and drove him home. He had undressed him in de dressing room and brought him to the bathroom. His father had filled the tub with warm water and laid him in, keeping his wards head up with his hand while the other cupped water and pored it over him. He completely cleaned the boy from the dirt of the messy patrol. Than he used one of the softest towels Wayne Manor possessed to carefully dry him. After the bath he dressed the boy in his pajama and laid him in bed, watching over his sleeping form the rest of the night.

He leaned in a bit closer, feeling the towel dip down to his lower back, his hand finding the fabric of his father's cloths. He could feel it was damp from the hug they shared. Bruce quickly got to his knees and went on with his legs. Before Dick knew it he was dry and wrapped into another towel, keeping him warm as his dad walked of. He returned with the boy's boxer.

"I guess this has to do for a pajama for now," the man smirked and Dick returned it.

"Thanks," he said, taking it and putting it on. He hadn't bring anything else with him except for the cloths he was wearing. His bag with all his belongings were still in the club and he wasn't feeling anything for returning to get it. Se he just settled for the boxer and followed his dad into the room.

He felt the soft carped between his toes as he walked over to the bed where Bruce was already pulling the blankets to the side, gesturing Dick to get in. The boy quickly got in, taking the usual left side, he always took when he slept in Bruce's bed. The Dark Knight took the right side of the bed and turned the lights of with the small remote what rested on the nightstand.

"It'll be a short nap," the man informed the boy who snuggled up against him, his cool body longing for the warmth of his father's body.

Dick hummed questioningly, not feeling anything for actually using words.

"The money I used for this room is directly from Bruce Wayne's account. We have to leave before anyone notice that my account has been used and trace it back here. I have to erase the information from the system here so they won't start looking for us here." The man explained.

Dick hummed again, this time in an understanding way. The boy almost imminently fell asleep when the silence fell. Bruce watched as he saw his son's breathing even out.

He moved the blonde locked out of his son's face, smiling at his sons peaceful face before closing his eyes too and feel the world slip away.

-\/-

"Dick," blue eyes opened, imminently closing after receiving the strong light. He moaned and turned around, pressing his face into the big and soft pillows. "Dick, get up."

"It's too early," the boy whined into the pillow, refusing to get out.

Bruce reached out for his son but when his hand touched the boy he gasped, turning around quickly to face his father. When he saw the familiar face he let a sigh escape. "Don't startle me like that," the boy moaned as he shove a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes.

Normally Bruce would have commented on Dick's unneeded startle but he knew better. The boy probably forgot in his sleepiness he wasn't in a stagers bed but his father's.

"Sorry, but we have to go," The man threw the sweatpants and shirt to the boy smirking as he saw the boy's sleepy eyes mock him. He was playing cocky.

"No socks?" the boy teased as he pulled the shirt over his head and slipped from underneath the warm blankets. He quickly pulled the sweatpants over his legs and walked over to the bathroom.

The protégé took his place next to his father, watching the circles under his eyes in the mirror. Little sleep didn't suit him.

Bruce noticed the stare and ruffled the boy's hair, making even more of a mess from the already pointing-to-every-directions haircut. "Dad!" the boy whined as he blocked his father's hands. "You're making it worse," Dick held his hands under the tab and pushed his now wet fingers through his hair, trying to tame it down a bit. It still looked messy, but more controlled and he was okay with that for now. It was like 3 am anyways, so there is not really anyone out there to see.

He plashed some water in his face to wake up a bit more and after drying his face he saw Bruce had already packed the few things he had brought with him.

Dick quickly pulled his socks over his feet and stepped into his shoes. "I'm ready."

"Good, we'll take our leave then," the man slung the backpack over his shoulder and opened the door. He watched as his son grabbed his jacked and left the room. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway.

They met surprised eyes as they arrived at lobby. "Everything alright sir," the clerk asked, not used to see people depart this early. Not unannounced anyways.

"Yes, everything is fine," Bruce answered approaching the counter. He gave a reassuring and warm smile before placing his hands on top of the counter.

Dick felt something close to dread in his stomach. He knew what Bruce was going to do with the man and he knew why, yet it felt wrong. He hated it when they had to knock out citizens.

"We have to get our flight earlier than expected. I would like to check out," Bruce explained and the man nodded.

The in red dressed man started to type on the keyboard. "A moment please," the clerk spoke as he seemed to scroll down with his mouse.

Gotham's Knight made eye contact with his protégé who nodded, telling his mentor that it was save to engage. Bruce easily hopped over the counter surprising the clerk behind it who stroke a defensive pose. The dark blonde man grabbed the hand from the younger male before him, turning him around to render the man defenseless before placing his hand over his mouth. The clerk squirmed, trying to get free from his twisted arm but quickly lost the power in his legs to keep the struggle up. The man quickly became lax and Bruce placed the man on the chair he had been sitting on. He pocketed the small mask he had hidden in de palm of his hand and took his place behind the computer.

"Dick, can you get the camera's?" the man asked, as he started to hack the computer.

The boy nodded again and started the computer on the other end of the counter. He quickly got into the main frame where the footage was stored and created a little virus what would eat away the files from up to yesterday morning and would slowly die out after a few hours. Once almost died out would be detected by the virus scan of the system and stopped easily. Easy as that!

Bruce on the other hand was busy deleting all files which contained information of their stay and bank account. The room was tagged as empty and nothing would be found again. The man looked up, seeing his son finish his virus and smiled. He had missed his little hacker.

The boy pressed enter fairly proud and turned to his father. "Guess someone has been downloading unsafe files," the boy laughed and return to his father's side. "Where will we go now?"

"The cave," the man smiled and left the hotel.

"The Batcave, you mean?" the boy followed his father into the night. It was cold and the wind felt like it could cut you skin though there was one snow to be seen.

"No, we're going to Mount Justice," the man confirmed. "Returning to the Batcave or our home is still very dangerous."

"Can't we go to the Watchtower than?" the boy watched as Bruce typed on his phone. "Isn't it saver there then in the Cave? The Cave was hacked and footage was leaked."

A yellow cap suddenly stopped next to them and the Batman turned to it, only to open the door. Dick frowned as he watched his father step into a cap like they were not the most wanted person in Gotham right now. But when he saw the cabby tip his hat he knew it was okay and slipped in as well.

"Alfred," the boy sung as he buckled his seatbelt. "Good to see you," the boy smiled. Bruce had kept their precious butler and ally save successfully as he had promised the first day everything went wrong.

"Good to see you're back too, sir," the British accent sounded as the car started and drove off.

That was the moment Dick realized Alfred had most likely heard the conversation between him and Bruce in the car on the way to the hotel. He gasped and sunk into the backseat, breaking eye contact with the butler.

A warm hand curled around Dick's shoulder. His eyes quickly met the blue eyes of his father. "It's okay Dick, I'll explain it to him later." The teen nodded wearily.

"You haven't answered my question, though," the boy continued. "Why we're going to the Cave. Information has already leaked from there. I don't think that's the save option."

"I actually wanted you to look into that. The league couldn't find the leak. We still don't know how the footage could have been stolen. But there has nothing been found in the server as far as the League is cable to detect. So I hoped you could check the hardware and software of the mainframe stationed at Mount Justice."

"Sure, I could do that. But can't we do than when we have settled?"

"We're not going to settle Dick," The young teen frowned on his father's words but couldn't question it before Bruce continued. "We're not fleeing, we're regrouping. We're going to ready ourselves and take back Gotham."

"But those gang wars are out of hand! How are we going to stop it, that's impossible. We'd need the whole Justice League to have a change. You are aware of the prison break from Arkham Asylum, right?"

"I know Dick," the man smiled a comforting smile. "But we have to do this. Alone that is. We need to win back Gotham and the League can't help. Now that we're compromised we have to do this alone and make sure the criminals know that they can't mess with us, even now with their new knowledge."

The blonde teen was silence, wrapping his head around the biggest mission he will ever have in his life. And that without his team or the League. In all honesty it kind of scared him. Just defeating the Joker or Two face at their own was a big task to accomplish, let alone all of them together, while they're at war for the reign of Gotham.

"It's okay Dick, we'll train first. That's also a reason I want to be at Mount Justice so that you can train with the team."

Dick was silence as he felt the weariness settle. This was too much. Bruce had never asked this much of him. Winning Gotham back. All he wanted now was sleep. Not the biggest challenge in his life. Tears started to prickle in his eyes as he felt his emotion run up. How was he going to pull this off? How!?

"Calm down," Dick's eyes snapped up and quickly found the warm face if his father. "I have a plan. But first you need some sleep. You barely had any and this can be overwhelming without a good rest."

The teen sighed as he placed his head against the shoulder of his father, eyes falling shut. He felt his body go heavy before a shrug of his father pulled him out of his paradoxical sleep.

"We're here," Bruce smiled as he saw the bewildered face of his son. "You fell asleep."

The boy looked out of the tinted window to see a way to familiar ally holding a telephone booth taped with an "out of order" seal-strip what he knew was already broken before. He used this Zeta-Tube transporter often if he went to Mount Justice after school. Thinking about Mount Justice made his stomach drop. He was afraid of the teams reaction. Well, actually he was the most scared of Wally. Would Wally recognize him as Alex? He barely remembered the time he spend with Wally but he knew it he had done a few things to get the redhead off his back. Maybe it was good that they went in now. The speedster wouldn't be awake or even present at 4am. That gave him time to get this Alex persona off of him. He graved for his black locks and longed for a good trim of his hair, it was getting long and slackly. The blonde hair tented to either brother him by moving in his face or hang back like he belonged in a Italian mafia.

The door clicked shut behind him after he heard a quick bye from Bruce to the butler. "Let's go, Dick."

He felt the dread settle even more as he was leaded to the telephone booth. He took a deep and hasted breath like he was about to be plumed into deep waters. He kept repeating the mantra that Wally wasn't at Mount Justice or even awake at 4 am, in his head, just to try to steady his heartbeat.

The indispensable sound of the booth opening and the Zeta-Tube roaring to life filled his ears as he couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut and repeat one more time that he would just walk in and walk straight to his room, shut the door behind him and have a good and peaceful night. He could even take a bit of the afternoon for extra good measure.

His hero's name and that of his father's was announced as he saw the cave reappear before his eyes. He had thought to never see this place again. To be never called Robin again. But somehow he felt out of place, even if this was the place he wanted to return to for the longest of time. When did he actually started to fear this place? When did dread replaced joy as he knew he would meet his team soon?

The was complete silence as he looked around the Mission Room. It hadn't changed in the months he had been gone. He didn't expect it to, yet it felt like it did. Or it should have. His life completely changed. Everything changed. But not this place. It felt like it was not even in his time stream. Like it hadn't been here when everything started to go wrong.

It felt wrong as he heard his footsteps ego together with his father's. Normally the room was either filled with laughter or debriefing. Normally the room was so lively, but now it felt dead and empty. He felt like a thief, entering a place he didn't belong in.

The steady pace of the Dynamic Duo brought them halfway down the hall before the first sound was made by someone else but them. Dick's heart stopped for a second as he heard the distinctive sound of feet moving faster that humanly possible.

His fingers cramped into a fist as his head snapped to his father, his eyes speaking of his panic. Bruce frowned confused at his son wild and big eyes. It was a glance he would have expected in the field, finding the Joker being behind you, not it the Cave.

That glance was the thing tipping him off something more was going on. There was another reason why Dick didn't want to return to the Cave. Could it possibly be Wally? Why Wally?

Before Bruce could make any deductions, the said speedster had already entered the picture, running down the hall in his trousers and shirt inside out. The redhead looked bewildered, hasted but most of all beamed all over. He hadn't seen Wally look so happy for a long time.

Both non-powered humans watched as the hyped feelings of the speedster slowly transform into complete dread on his face as he came to a halt.

There was a moment of nothing as the speedster just watched the two before him and the dynamic duo watched the ginger. It was the moment the hall filled itself with the rest of the team that the time seemed to continue.

Megan was the first to say Robin's name in a questioning manner before Wally sharply cut in.

"Alex?"

The jigsaw puzzle completed itself before Bruce's eyes as he saw a combinations of denial and pure contempt in Wally's eyes.

"You shouldn't had come looking for me."

The loud sound of hand hitting skin sounded as Dick's head snapped to the side, before Dick started to tumble. He caught himself before actual falling but didn't look back up.

"What the fuck!?" the speedster shouted as he watch the boy steady himself. Wally's hand formed a fist around the fabric of Dick's shirt and pulled shirt and boy toward him with a yank, forcing the younger teen to look him in the eyes. "You were trying to fucking rape me!"

The already astonished team gasped even louder now. Both the teens weren't making any sense.

Bruce ushered between the two teens, breaking them up like a wall, tough it was only one side of the wall who protested against it. "Do you even know what your son has been doing out on the streets."

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," the steel voice of the Dark Knight sounded cold and showed no emotions.

"He was fucking men!"

The man opened his mouth to tell the speedster to shut it when Dick suddenly passed the save wall his father had created only to point a finger at the redhead and hiss the most cold words the team had heard him say. "Get the fuck off my back you little shit!" the silence explosion off anger and shame didn't stay unnoticed by the team as Robin spat the words in his former team mate and brushed roughly past the speedster and the team to walk down the hall.

The team's attention returned to the man before Wally. "As I said; tomorrow. Now, to bed," the team watched wearily as Bruce followed his son, yaw clenched painfully. Damn Wally had pissed off Batman badly.

The team returned to their rooms, only to be left alone to wallow in the few words shed by the speedster. "Rape, fucking men" that didn't sound like their little brother. But Wally's anger wasn't usual either.

-\/-

As Bruce entered the room he saw Dick sit on his bed, legs crossed and hands formed into a cramped fist, pressed against his lips as anger radiated from the boy. He saw the tears shine in his eyes. He closed the door behind him, alerting the boy he had entered.

"Go away," the boy growled in a low and dark voice. Bruce had never heard the boy talk to him like that, though somehow it didn't surprise him. There was something wrong with his son, dead wrong. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Dick," the man started slowly, noticing the reaction the boy gave on his name. It almost seemed like someone kicked him in the stomach. An arching and painful wince as if he wasn't supposed to be called that. "I'll stay with you tonight, to keep you save."

A shaky gasp sounded from the boy before he shot up to his father to throw himself into his arms, trembling as he stood on his toes to whisper in his father's ear. "I'm so confused, I don't understand why I'm reacting like I am," his arms cramped a bit tighter around his father's neck as he pressed his eyes shut, forcing the liquid to spill over.

The man made a hushing sound before ushering the boy to the bed side. "Let's first sleep. Forget everything for now and save it for tomorrow. We'll fix everything," the was a silence as the man created a little distance between him and his son. The boy looked up to his guardian with wet eyes and cheeks and Bruce brushed the wet stroke away from his right cheek.

"I'll fix you,"

Suddenly the boy seemed to break from the inside out and tears streamed over his face again as his expression turned into a pained one. Bruce pulled the boy's head close again, cradling it against his broad chest. Trembling arms found their way around the strong man's back as he leaned into the embrace.

The loud cries filled the room as all the emotions fought their way up through the boy's throat in a choking manner. Snot started to drip from the boy's nose while he buried his head tighter against the man's chest.

There was a lot of fixing to do indeed.


	21. Tangled

Superboy was watching Wally pace through the lounge and kitchen area, he was furious. He was practically demanding the fridge an explanation for Alex. He was demanding everyone and everything, actually. But nobody knew anything and Batman and Robin hadn't left their rooms yet.

It didn't surprise Superboy that the two of them were still fast asleep. He heard the dynamic duo deep in the night. He had heard Robin cry and Bruce hush. He heard the man whispering that he would fix Robin. He wasn't sure what that meant, but it made him think that Wally might have missed a part in the story he had picked up.

The speedster was the first of the group to be awake and roaming the building. Once the rest started to wake the teen explained partly what happened. The story was rather vague. He explained he had found Robin in a row in front of a hot cocoa stand and brought him home. Though the part where the two returned to Gotham was a bit odd. He didn't really explain why he left Robin after finding Mike. He just said that he was convinced that he really was Alex and not Robin on that moment. He never told the group why.

It was until even the last of the team had finished their breakfast, which was Artemis who has slept in the longest, that Batman entered the lounge area. He wasn't dawned in his black bat suit but wore a simple jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. Even still with his exposed face the man seemed to loom over the teens as he approached them. Even without his mask the man was just as much Batman as he was as Bruce Wayne.

"Where is Robin?" Wally's voice sounded low and almost dreadful, he was the first to react on the silence entrance of the Dark Knight as he noticed the lack of his protégé imminently.

"He is still asleep," the man answered shortly.

"You promised to explain everything in the morning!" The speedster shouted, anger clear in his voice.

"So?" the man asked, his thick eyebrows pushed down in a frown. "I'm here to explain."

"Are you here to tell us that Alex was part of that plan of yours?"

"Alex was never the plan, neither mine or Richard's."

The team was silence at that. Bruce turned to face the rest of the group. "We're not sure yet, but we think that Alex was a personality Richard created to protect him from a traumatizing experience. I repeat, we're not sure. I haven't got much out of Robin because of the state he is in. He is stressed, to say the least and very confused."

"Is it possible to see Robin personally and speak with him?" Kaldur asked. "We are all worried about him," he held a silence, eyes drifting away searching for the right words. "And we would like to apologize for our behavior that occurred before this debacle."

Bruce was quiet for a moment and sighed. "I don't think that is a good plan. His reaction on you from last night leaves me feeling that he needs a bit more time to recover."

"Recover from what, precisely?" the redhead asked, arms still crossed and his attitude non the less arrogant as the first seconds.

"From everything that happened to him. His encounter with you didn't seem to help him much. So we'll try to help Richard get in terms with himself before we go for discussions or apologies."

"And with _we_ you mean…?" Artemis asked.

"The league. And maybe even help from outside. Dinah and J'onn will be the main help from the League but when they come short we might have to look up professionals."

"Is it that serious?" Megan was almost too scared to ask.

"As far as I have seen, yes." Bruce's cold eyes shifted to worried ones for a split second as the steel blues dipped down to the floor only to flip back up. "We're not sure what happened for the entirety of his absence. All I know for sure is that I don't like the state I found him in."

"State?" Artemis repeated. "What kind of state?"

"He didn't recognize me, neither one of Batman's gadgets. He even fought me before he came to terms and understood that I wasn't attacking him."

"He saw you as a threat?" The Atlantean asked.

"Yes he did."

Superboy frowned at the little answer his leader got. "You're not going into details, are you?"

A steady breath was all the time it took before Batman answered again. "No," the heavy looking chest of the Dark Knight fell. "And that is mainly because I don't know the details either. This is all I can tell you for now."

With that the man turned around and made his way over to the kitchen. The team watched awkwardly as the man prepared breakfast for two. Somehow it was odd to watch the scary Bat do something as normal as preparing breakfast. The more right after the serious conversation they had.

After Bruce had finished he excused himself before making way to his son. He knocked on the door, receiving a hum that was somewhere between approval and not caring, and opened the door, finding his son lying in bed in a manner what told him the boy had been awake a few times already.

"Never slept in for that long, ha?" The man said, closing the door behind him and taking a seat next to an oddly spread leg.

Dick pulled his somewhat lost limp back under his blanked only to turned his back to his father with a grumpy huff. "I'm still tired."

"You'll probably will be for a few days," the man answered, picking up his bread with peanut butter. "Just stubbornly sleeping won't make you any less tired."

"Could you try and lie to me?" the boy moaned, looking over his shoulder. "Like; 'Maybe if you turn around one more time you'll feel better.' For example."

"Breakfast will solve everything," the man spoke, voice flat and eyes dry as he pointed his sandwich towards the boy, no emotion whatsoever in his movement.

Dick took a big bite out of the bread with a frowned face as answer.

"Why don't you look up the gym, train a little," Bruce suggested, watching the boy sit up and finally eat.

"I don't like the idea of the team finding me there," light blue eyes fell down to the breakfast in the hands below. "I don't think I'm ready to face them"

"Don't you worry," the man smiled. "The team will have a mission today. It's time they get back on track. And the same applies to you."

Richard stopped chewing, head casting down. "W-what if I can't?"

A warm hand settled on top of the boy's head. Robin looked up from beneath his bangs to meet his father's eyes. "You're not alone Dick. I… We, we're all here to help you. Dinah will be here later this afternoon and you can have your first talk with her. And J'onn will be here tonight. We're going to help you fix this, okay?"

Baby blue eye looked up, a soft smile on the boy's lips. "Okay."

-\/-

Dick cramped his right hand around his left fist nervously, eyes casted down to the wooden table. "I do remember a few shatters after the murders stopped," the feeling of that man's lips being forced against his and the rope being pulled around his wrist flashed through his mind. _"You can't rape me!" _a shudder went down his spine. _"And why can't I rape you?" _ Tears sprung in his eyes. _"Because I'm a prostitute!"_

A soft an slender hand wrapped around the tensed hands of the younger boy. "Dick," The teen gasped as he snapped out of the memories. In the same second Richard pulled his hands away, afraid he wouldn't be released again.

He rose quickly when he realized that it was Dinah before him. "I," he muttered, feeling and sounding out of breath.

"What did you just experience?" The blonde asked, seeing the boy looking lost. His eyes spoke of panic, panic and wonder to how he got into this room. She had never seen Robin ever in a state close to this. "Dick?"

She spoke up again as the boy didn't answer, neither made any movements suggesting he was about to sit down again. "How are you feeling now? You seem distressed. But there is no reason to be."

The fake blonde suddenly gasped again before making a sharp turn and exit the room via the door what was located behind his chair. Dinah silently watched the boy leave. She had gotten more information out of him than she had hoped for. This would do for now. Though it worried her how the boy showed such strong emotions towards the latter part. The part where he started to lose himself.

She sighed as he turned around to face the small waterfall behind the glass. Maybe this was too much for her skills. Maybe Dick was scarred too badly.

-\/-

Everything was swaying around him as he run down the hallway. Why was he feeling this? Why did it feel like something was trying to crawl out of his heart.

Dick stopped, panting, facing the wall as he leaned his arms against them, head hanging underneath them. Was this Alex? Was this that cocky boy inside of him trying to force his way out?

The boy forces his eyes shut and let out a long and shaky breath. It had felt like he has been running for hours, but he knew better. He barley run for a few minutes. The Cave isn't nearly big enough for an hour run. Maybe five minutes at best. Yet he was out of breath.

After a few minutes of hard breathing he shook his head. He had to pull himself together. Why did he feel like this? What caused that reaction? Right, the memories. Those are and stay memories. They're not happing. He had to calm down and control those feelings.

"_You're quite tight right?" _ Dick let a shriek ring through the hall as a hand grabbed his wrist.

-\/-

"What do you mean 'He ran off'?"

"Just as I said, he ran off," Dinah said slightly annoyed. "Expecting this to go well in one try is foolish. I only called you right away because I want you to go and check on him."

The man was silence for a short moment. "Okay, I'll find him."

"Thanks, I will report to you once I'm done with the notes."

"Please do," Bruce said before leaving quickly to find his son.

This has been worse than he hoped for. He knew Dick wouldn't open up completely at once but to space out and run off was not what he expected.

He first looked in his room, then the gym and after that he was on his way to the hanger when he finally found the boy.

The fake blonde leaned against the wall, arms stretched and his head hanging low. He was breathing like he had a panic attack few moments ago. "Dick?" the man approached the teen who didn't react. "Are you alright?"

As his hand formed around his wrist the boy shrieked. The teen yanked his hand free only to pull it into a defensive position. But when the boy saw his father he lowered his arms. "Dad."

"Dick, what's going on?"

The boy almost seemed to sway on his feet for a second before firming his stand. "I'm fine. I- I just…" the boy stopped, not finding the words. He looked down, his eyes looking lost, as if he didn't know any words for what he wanted to say. "I don't know what happened."

Bruce pulled Dick closer, hugging him. "You seem like you had a panic attack. Did Dinah scare you that much?" The Dark Knight started to lead the boy toward his room.

The young hero shook his head.

"Was it something you remembered?"

Richard nodded. "I don't think I want to remember what I did," a shaky voice left the boy.

Bruce pulled his son a bit tighter against his side. "I can understand why."

The duo entered the room and the father placed Dick on his bed. "Go have a nap. You're tired and I'll be back later with some hair dye. And I help you dye it later, okay?"

The son tried on the slightest tug of a smile. "I would like that."

-\/-

The biggest part of the team had been rather silent after the mission. Wally was the only one to be heard in the bio-ship. The boy was ranting over the fact that Batman had send them on a mission just to get them out of the way. Though Superboy had been rather happy that they got a mission in the first place.

The team had aimlessly been together in Mount Justice more than often and he liked it better when there was actual action. Hadn't those mission not been de purpose of this team in the first place?

The team gathered in the lounge area, for a well-deserved dinner after a successful mission. As Megan began cheerfully on preparing dinner and Artemis helping her, Superboy slipped away from the chatty team.

He walked down the quiet hallways only to find the door hiding his team mate. He gulped before knocking on the door, the advice that Megan had given him a while ago flashing through his mind. He could do this!

-\/-

"With this I have pretty much everything what happened before he started to forget," Dinah said as she looked through the notes. "Three families and one man, with which he had made contact, have been killed. Apart from that was the mass murder in the hotel." She looked up at the unmasked Batman. "That alone could be enough to drive him in this state. The more because of the history he has with murder."

There was a silence as the blonde watched how the cold blue eyes were staring into the table as a pair of folded hands covered the lips of the Dark Knight.

"Bruce," the woman started again. "What was the state you found Dick in?"

She could see the blue eyes narrow in the slightest.

"This is important. I need to know more so I can help Dick to get to this part. You can't keep me in the dark."

"I found him in a strip club," Dinah hadn't thought she would get the answer this quickly. And the answer was something she could have never guessed.

"He worked as a stripper and prostitute at a strip club. He was the main act of that night. He didn't recognize me." Bruce's posture completely changed from cold and resolute to that of a worried father. "He was a totally different person."

Silence returned to the two and the only thing heard was their deep breaths.

"Maybe he _should _see J'onn," the lady took her notes again, eyes rolling over her own handwriting. "I fear he has created a split personality. That would explain the blank spots in his memories and the fact he didn't recognize you. But I'm not sure where it happened and what the trigger was. As long as we don't know the trigger we can't be for sure."

"J'onn could find it without needing to actually trigger it," Bruce though out loud together with his teammate. "Without getting Alex back up."

"Alex?"

"Ah, err," this was Dinah's first time seeing the Dark Knight fall over his words. "That's… what he called himself when I found him. I think that is how he sees himself. As Alex, not as Dick."

The Blonde hummed before signing through her nose. "It is a big sign, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions before we made sure."

"J'onn will be here after seven," Bruce rose and Dinah followed fit. "Thank you for everything so far."

-\/-

Dick's finger slipped over the hologram, scrolling over the text of the book he had started about three months ago, a few days before he had to flee from his home. He couldn't remember anything from it. He knew he had read the first 5 chapters, his bookmark told him that, but he couldn't place the words. It said nothing to him. It seemed like a completely new story to him.

When had he started to forget things like this? Or was it just lost in the overwhelming times he had gone through.

Ironically enough it was a story about a boy who wakes up with amnesia. Together with the reader the boy rediscover the world around him. Reading the words it somehow felt similar. He was at a place he knew, yet felt so unfamiliar.

The raven haired boy sighed and closed the book on his computer. He was confused enough as it is. He didn't need a new mystery of a boy who didn't even existed.

Dick turned his hands, palms facing him. His hologram automatically closing at the gesture. He flexed his finger slightly. "Alex," the boy whispered almost without a sound. 'A boy who didn't even exist'. That was Alex too, right?

Alex was just a misunderstanding. A tangle of problems coming to an conclusion he couldn't even remember.

A sturdy knock on the door woke the boy up from his thoughts, hands balling into fists. Was Bruce back with the hair dye?

He rose as he watched the door open but gasped as he saw Superboy open the door instead of his father.

He was about to name the boy entering just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating but before the words left his lips the Boy of Steel started. "Robin," Dick closed his mouth at that, watching what Superman's clone would do. "I need to talk to you."

The smaller boy took a step back as Superboy entered the room further, the door closing automatically behind the entered teen.

"I came to apologize," Dick frowned in confusion. Supey came to apologize? "I accidently heard you and Batman talk last night."

The smaller teen could feel his muscles freeze all over. Superboy heard his conversation between Batman and him last night? A shaky "Oh," was all that left the fake blonde.

"I'm sorry. But once I heard the two of you talk I couldn't stop myself from listening in," The Boy of Steel continued. "I," his voice wavered for a moment. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Dick was silence, somewhat shocked by the sincere concern of his teammate. Suddenly the much taller boy towered over him as two strong arms sealed around him, pulling him tightly against his chest.

The Boy Wonder was about to protest against the sudden hug but was beaten to it by Superboy. "Are you 'Fixed' now?"

A pang shot through Dick heart as he heard those words. _"I will fix you," _Bruce's words echoed through his mind. His heart tightened as he felt the little memories he had flooding his mind and reminding him of those men, those eyes. His knees gave away and his eyes let the tears break free. His arms clamped around the muscled teen and he couldn't help but cry.

Superboy himself was a bit stunned by the reaction. He had expected that Robin would tell him that he was okay, that his mentor had solved all the problems and that he would return to the team once his fight with Wally was over.

"I'm not fixed," hoarse words escaped between sobs as the smaller teen pulled the clone closer. "I don't think I'll ever be truly fixed."

Superboy leaded the little bird to his bed, sitting down with him. Allowing the boy to cry further. He just watched the black locks of the boy jump slightly at the sobs shaking the boy's body. Did Wally know that Robin was in this kind of distress? If he did, could he really be this angry with their little bird. He couldn't believe that the redhead could be this cruel. So Wally didn't know the whole story after all. Just a part of it like he and Megan did.

The two teens sat on the bed for a little longer until Bruce entered the room, eyes growing as he saw the clone holding his son.

"What's going on here?" the man asked, but all Superboy did was shrug. He didn't really know himself. He just wanted to ask if Robin was fixed but apparently he wasn't and it was causing the boy a lot of pain. He didn't meant for the boy to cry.

"Out," the man growled and the Boy of Steel quickly let go of the still crying teen and left, glancing back at the Boy Wonder before the door closed.

Bruce picked the boy up, almost swallowing the small body of his son up in his embrace. "It's okay Dick," the man hushed. "I've got you."

-\/-

This did him good. Seeing his golden locks being covered by black, his black. "Thanks dad," the boy spoke as he watched his hair sticking up in the black dye.

Seeing the blonde gone almost gave him the feeling that his had covered Alex completely up. That he had erased his past. That Alex has never been there. That Dick was the only one there.

But somewhere deep down in his heart he knew that Alex was still there. And just for a second he wondered if Dick ever truly had come back. If he was not lying to himself. If this wasn't his mind creating a world. A world with the perfect outcome, his father saving him, his friends back by his side. Could this all be fake? Could forgetting be part of this trickery?

A hand on his shoulder woke him up. "You're welcome," He could see his father smile in the mirror. "J'onn will be here after dinner," the man started. "Will you let him explore your mind tonight? To find what's going on?"

Dick was quiet for a moment. "Am I crazy, dad?"

He could read the surprise easily from his father's face. "No."

"Okay," the boy turned around and hugged his father. "I'm okay with J'onn searching my mind. But only if you're there too."

"Shure thing chum," the man smiled. "I'll be right there."

**Sorry for the late update. I'll try to be faster with updates (because this update was waaaay overdue :O ) I'm still working on rewriting the earlier chapters but the writer's block makes it a pain. Till next time! 3**


End file.
